


Coulée de lave perlée de glace

by Chichichi-Blue (Chichichi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Hate to Love, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichichi/pseuds/Chichichi-Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il veut se débarrasser des groupies qui lui rendent la vie infernale. Elle a besoin d'aide pour remonter sa moyenne. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne s'aiment pas particulièrement. Une alliance improbable. Une relation originale. C'était bien la décision la plus stupide qu'ils n'avaient jamais prise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

* * *

****-Coulée de lave perlée de glace-** **

* * *

****-Chapitre 1-** **

* * *

****-Playlist -** **

****The Kooks –** ** _**Bad Habit** _

****The Kooks** ** _**-** _ _**Naive** _

****Fleurie -** ** _**There's a ghost** _

****Vincent** ** _**-** _ _**Her** _

* * *

-Vous m'avez assuré que vous feriez des efforts supplémentaires cette année mademoiselle Inoue, or cela fait déjà trois mois que nous avons repris les cours et vos notes reflètent remarquablement votre manque de travail personnel.

-Je...

-Notamment j'ai vu que vous convoitez l'Université des études étrangères à Tokyo, pensez-vous qu'avec un niveau aussi médiocre, vous serez acceptée ?

Tenten s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres face au ton sec et tranchant de son professeur principal, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Vous êtes pourtant bien consciente que l'Université de votre choix est particulièrement élitiste.

Tenten acquiesça lentement et tenta d'une voix assurée de se défendre un peu.

-Oui, mais j'ai tout de même d'excellente note en anglais, en chinois et en espag...

-Les langues ne suffiront pas à valider votre dossier scolaire Inoue - l'interrompit sèchement Oto Orochimaru - vos notes en japonais en histoire ainsi qu'en philosophie sont particulièrement décevantes.

Elle n'avait eu pour l'instant qu'une seule note dans chaque matières. Affirmer aussi vite qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'être acceptée dans l'université de son choix était un peu exagéré. Il lui restait encore une année entière pour se rattraper pensa la jeune fille. Certes, elle avait un niveau moyen dans certaines matières, mais en ce qui concernait les langues, elle excellait particulièrement et elle en était fière. Bien que pour Monsieur Oto Orochimaru, elle était déjà vouée à l'échec. Tenten l'avait déjà eu l'année dernière en japonais et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle aurait dû choisir une filière plus professionnelle que générale. Elle avait été profondément vexée, car jusqu'à là, ses autres professeurs avaient toujours vu en elle une élève modèle et sérieuse. Le professeur Oto était, de toute manière, réputé pour être particulièrement sévère et impitoyable. Pour lui, un élève n'atteignant pas les dix-huit de moyenne dans chaque matières était aussi insignifiant qu'un moucheron. Et visiblement, elle faisait intégralement partie à ses yeux à cette catégorie.

-Qu'elle est votre second choix ? Parce que vu vos notes, vous ne pouvez qu'avoir un second choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai postulé pour l'université d'éducation de Hokkaido, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

Orochimaru arqua un sourcil et dévisagea froidement la jeune fille debout face à lui comme si, elle venait de déblatérer la pire des absurdités.

-Vous désirez enseigner alors que vous n'êtes même pas capable de comprendre par vous-même des choses d'une simplicité absolue, comment voulez-vous former les futures générations à venir ? Êtes-vous au moins consciente de votre propre niveau, ne devriez-vous pas réévaluer vos compétences ?

Les épaules de Tenten s'affaissèrent face à cette constatation. En effet, elle n'était pas la meilleure élève de leur promotion, mais elle travaillait tout de même comme une acharnée. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la bonne méthode, mais dire aussi facilement qu'elle était naturellement bête...c'était vraiment blessant. Tenten se contenta néanmoins d'encaisser ses remarques sans ciller. Il était de toute façon inutile de chercher à discuter avec lui. Oto Orochimaru avait toujours raison quoiqu'il advienne.

-Je vous conseille de vous améliorer rapidement, sinon vous pourrez toujours aller postuler dans un fast-food, ils ne doivent pas chercher des lumières pour servir leur client. Enfin bref, vous pouvez disposer et pendant que vous y êtes ,appelez moi Monsieur Inuzuka, j'ai quelques comptes à lui rendre.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis autant de temps, j'meurs de faim moi !

-J'étais avec Monsieur Oto qui m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'allais rater ma vie, maugréa Tenten en s'asseyant près de Lee.

-Il dit ça à tout le monde Tenten, tu sais bien qu'il n'est jamais content !

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Comment expliquer à Lee le garçon le plus optimiste de la planète que d'une certaine manière le professeur Oto n'avait pas entièrement tort.

-Et s'il avait raison ? Et si j'étais au final incapable de poursuivre mes études et que je vais finir ma vie dans un fast-food ?

-Ben y'a plein de gens qui sont heureux comme ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est pas la mort tu sais, y'a plein de gens dans le monde qui souffre pour d'autre raison, comme la famine, les guerres...

-Mais Lee je ne veux pas aller dans un fast-food, je veux, j'en sais rien... j'ai envie d'avoir un brillant avenir, une multitude de possibilités, partir à l'étranger, connaitre de nouvelle chose, de nouvelle culture, prouver à Oto-sensei que je suis à la hauteur !

-Alors donne toi les moyens pour y parvenir, avec de la volonté Tenten rien n'est impossible ! Tout est dans la vo-lon-té !

La jeune fille soupira. Elle en avait de la volonté. Elle était déterminée, mais l'être et mettre en pratique était deux choses bien distinctes. Elle avait beau avoir toute la volonté du monde lorsqu'elle commençait à réviser sa philosophie et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre plus de deux lignes tous ses efforts s'envolaient en vain et elle retournait à des activités bien plus simplistes. Comme le dessin. Tenten adorait dessiner. Des personnages de manga, des paysages fantasmagoriques, des caricatures et plein d'autre chose. Si seulement philosopher était aussi facile que dessiner elle serait la première de sa classe. Soupirant encore une fois, Tenten finit par se rendre compte que quelqu'un manquait à leur table.

-Où est Hinata ?

Lee haussa les épaules tout en sortant un bento de son sac avec un sourire gourmand. Tenten balaya la classe du regard et fronça les sourcils. À sa montre il était midi trente.

-Elle est toujours en avance d'habitude.

-Elle avait sport avec Gai-sensei ce matin. Tu sais bien qu'elle fatigue vite et que du coup elle traîne beaucoup après. Elle n'a pas la passion du sport et c'est très important pour tenir avec Gai-sensei !

Tenten esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à leur professeur d'éducation physique. Il les poussait toujours à bout, à puiser dans leurs retranchements, à faire d'eux des sportifs de haut niveau. Or la délicate Hinata préférait de loin étudier calmement dans son coin que de courir des heures et heures sur un terrain ensoleillé. Pour Tenten courir, nager, s'essouffler jusqu'à l'épuisement avait toujours été un pure plaisir. De nature garçon manqué, elle avait passé son enfance à grimper dans les arbres avec ses cousins, à faire d'immense chasse aux trésors, à ne jamais rester enfermer. Elle comprenait alors difficilement la réticence d'Hinata pour cette matière qu'elle considérait comme étant la meilleure de toute.

-Moi en tout cas je n'en peux plus, tu m'excusera mais je vais de ce pas dévorer mon repas !

Lee planta ses baguettes dans une boulette de viande, plus communément appelé tsukune et la dévora goulûment . Tenten ne put entamer son repas bien trop préoccupé par le retard de son amie d'habitude si ponctuelle. Quand bien même elle aurait traîné dans les vestiaires, Hinata finissait à onze heure, elle n'avait pas pu prendre une heure et demie pour se changer.

-C'est tout de même étrange, elle est toujours à l'heure, la seule fois où elle est arrivée en retard c'était lorsque...

Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent et sans un mot de plus elle se leva subitement de sa chaise. Elle couru à en perdre à haleine jusqu'au vestiaire des filles, bousculant au passage quelques lycéens. Arrivée au vestiaire, elle ouvrit la porte à la dérobée et y découvrit Hinata enfiler ses vêtements tout en pleurnichant faiblement.

-Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a encore recommencé ? S'inquiéta Tenten tout en la prenant par les épaules.

Hinata renifla bruyamment et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait terriblement honte de sa faiblesse et d'être toujours obligé de compter sur la protection de sa meilleure amie. Forcée par ses parents d'aller dans la filière scientifique, Hinata s'était retrouvée dans la même classe que celle que l'on surnomme Reine-De-Pique et subissait un peu plus chaque jour sa méchanceté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Demanda Tenten dont la colère commençait à lui brûler les veines.

-Rie..rien du tout, je, j'ai juste pris un peu plus de temps.

-Hinata tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire, fit Tenten en resserrant l'emprise de ses mains sur l'épaule de son amie, alors dis-moi ce que cette garce de Yamanaka t'as encore fait pour que j'aille lui régler son compte !

* * *

-Ino, je trouve cela tellement incroyable que ton père te fasse à ce point confiance pour organiser une soirée sans sa présence, moi mes parents ne le voudraient jamais !

Ino Yamanaka ou Reine-De-Pic ramena délicatement une mèche dorée derrière son oreille et offrit à son «amie» un sourire resplendissant.

-Papa pense qu'il est tout à fait naturel que de temps en temps je puisse me détendre.

-Enfin on ne va pas se plaindre après tout, minauda une jeune fille aussi blonde que la Yamanaka, pour une fois qu'on pourra assister à une vrai fête.

Ino apporta à ses lèvres pulpeuses une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de ricaner sournoisement.

-Tu fais référence à celle de Kimichiki ? Chérie, ce n'est même pas la peine de comparer ce désastre à celui de ma soirée qui sera en bonne et du forme : La Soirée de l'Année.

-Tu es si cool Ino, susurra l'une de ses amies tout en papillonnant des cils envers celle qu'elle considérait comme leur reine.

Ino avait toujours eu une facilité déconcertante pour se faire aimer. De la maternelle au lycée, elle avait conservé le même cercle d'amie. Des jeunes filles toute blondes et qui n'avaient jamais osé remettre en question sa parole. C'était aussi à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait aucun problème à causer du mal. Ino fonctionnait de manière très simple, soit elle aimait quelqu'un et dans ce cas elle le faisait privilégier de sa bonté soit elle ne l'aimait pas et dans ce cas, cette malheureuse personne se trouvait assaillie par sa cruauté. Une cruauté inébranlable et dont elle n'avait jamais ressenti une seule once de culpabilité. Sa cour admirait à la fois sa personnalité et craignait en même ses représailles. Ino avait le monde entre ses mains et jusqu'à lors rien ne lui avait fait autant plaisir. Elle avait pleinement conscience de l'hypocrisie de sa cour et adorait faire semblant elle aussi de les apprécier, cependant elle attendait toujours avec une patience presque religieuse que l'une d'entre elles finissent par craquer et qu'ainsi elle puisse y jeter son dévolue. En attendant, assise sur un tapis à l'ombre d'un arbre dans la cour du lycée, elle sirotait consciencieusement le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'à bouger le petit doigt pour que ses charmantes demoiselles face tout ce qu'elle désire.

-TOI !

Ino Yamanaka plissa ses yeux et tourna la tête vers la voix stridente qui venait de la héler. Tenten traversait au pas de course la cour du bahut tout en la pointant du doigt.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi répugnante ?

La Yamanaka haussa un sourcil blond parfaitement épilée avant de se lever pour faire face à son adversaire. Elle dépassait d'une bonne tête Tenten et prenait un malin plaisir à la regarder de haut.

-Je te demande pardon ? C'est à moi à qui tu fais référence lorsque tu emploies le mot répugnant, devrais-je te rappeler qu'il te sied parfaitement ?

-Ne me la fais pas à moi sale blondasse, je sais très bien ce que tu as fait à Hinata !

-Oh je vois, rétorqua platement Ino tout en analysant les ongles de sa main droite, tu es venu me traiter de tous les noms sales que ta bouche de mocheté peut déblatérer avant de me menacer une fois de plus pour partir avec un regard de haine, vas-y fais-le qu'on en finisse j'ai cours dans un quart d'heure.

Tenten serra imperceptiblement ses poings face au ton ennuyé et monocorde de la Reine-De-Pique aux yeux céans.

-Tu es pitoyable Yamanaka, toujours à t'acharner contre les plus faibles, pourquoi ne t'attaques donc tu pas à des gens comme moi ? Est-ce parce qu'au final tu aurais peur de perdre ?

-Ou de me salir les mains idiote, tu ne t'ais jamais dit que peut-être j'aurai trop peur d'être contaminé par tes microbes.

-Putain comme oses-tu...

-Oh que de grand mot Inoue, enfin cela n'a rien d'étonnant qu'une mocheté dise des choses sales, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

Les blondes approuvèrent tout en s'esclaffant méchamment. Les perles azures d'Ino détaillèrent scrupuleusement Tenten alors que celle-ci la fusillait de ses perles chocolatées.

-Dis moi quand est-ce que tu t'occuperas de ton apparence, c'est une mode chez toi d'avoir l'air d'un chiffon ? Trancha Ino tout en la snobant du regard.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Ino avait toujours tendance à dire la vérité. Celle qui faisait mal. Celle qui blessait profondément. En ce qui concernait Tenten, Ino avait toujours eu l'habitude de mettre en avant son manque évident de féminité. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre, Tenten avait revêtu l'uniforme réglementaire et coiffée sa tignasse brune en deux chignons symétriques. Elle n'était ni maquillée, ni minutieusement coiffée comme la cour d'Ino.

-Ne change pas de sujet Yamanaka et répond à ma question, pourquoi as-tu trouvé nécessaire de cacher les vêtements d'Hinata dans les vestiaires des garçons ?

La cour d'Ino ricana, alors que la leader prit l'une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts d'un air profondément ennuyée.

-Je pimentais juste sa vie de prude petite fille riche, tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle ne fréquente jamais les mecs, je suis sûre qu'elle est encore vierge, personnellement je me sentais obligé de donner un petit coup de pouce !

-Elle n'a pas besoin d'une quelconque aide de ta part Yamanaka, elle a dû attendre des plombs pour qu'ils soient tous sortis !

-Mais si moi je ne le fais pas, qui l'aidera ? Surement pas toi, parce que soyons franc, toi non plus on peut pas dire que tu es vraiment un quelconque succès auprès des garçons. Tu dois être encore vierge non ?

Tenten rougie furieusement et ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose mais Ino la coupa brutalement.

-Évidement que tu dois l'être, jusqu'à là personne n'a été aussi con pour essayer de sortir avec toi, à moins d'être complètement – Ino plissa des yeux avant de dire sèchement - aveugle.

-Et toi alors ? Ils doivent être réellement stupides pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es superficielle et cruelle !

-Oh t'as raison, je suis vraiment qu'une sale petite garce, j'irai probablement brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer !

-Comment peux-tu être aussi odieuse ? N'as-tu donc pas honte ?

Ino esquissa un sourire narquois face à la mine dégoûtée de Tenten.

-Oh et suis-je censée éprouver une quelconque culpabilité pour être ce que je suis ? Toi par contre tu devrais te sentir coupable d'être aussi laide et sans aucune personnalité. Ça te fais quoi Inoue de savoir que personne ne veut de toi ?

Tenten n'était pas reconnue pour sa patience légendaire et de la patience envers la Yamanaka elle en avait usé. Alors sans perdre plus de temps, elle plaqua violemment Ino contre l'arbre et appuya son avant-bras gauche contre sa gorge. Celle-ci nullement effrayée se contenta de ricaner alors que sa cour, elle, dévisageait avec horreur Tenten.

-Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends mocheté, frappe-moi, fais-moi saigner, montre-moi qui est la plus forte, susurra Ino tout en plongeant son regard dans celui enragé de Tenten qui agacée au plus au point brandissait son poing.

-Le terme abjection te scierais parfaitement, tu ne trouves pas ? murmura Ino avec un sourire carnassier.

Tenten abattit son poing mais celui-ci ne s'écrasa pas sur le jolie minois de la blonde mais contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle la relâcha tout en secouant ses doigts endoloris.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! Cracha Tenten avant de lui tourner le dos.

Ino Yamanaka se laissa glisser le long de l'arbre avec néanmoins un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Parce que c'était ça d'être la fille du directeur, c'était de régner sans craindre quoique se soit sur le malheurs des autres. Elle pouvait faire autant de mal qu'elle le souhaitait, personne n'oserait réellement le faire contre elle. C'était ça le pouvoir. Un pouvoir que seul la Reine-De-Pique détenait .

* * *

-Elle m'énerve ! Bordel j'ai été à deux doigts de la cogner ! Rah j'aurai dû le faire, j'aurai dû lui refaire le portrait à cette..cette..cette sale petite garce !

Tenten faisait les cents pas rageusement devant Hinata qui grignotait lentement un sandwich.

-Je suis désolée Tenten, murmura la Hyuga.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Putain si j'avais pas un bulletin scolaire aussi merdique je l'aurai défoncée !

Tenten se prit la tête entre les mains avant de gémir de rage.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit la fille du directeur ? Bordel si elle avait été la fille de quelqu'un d'autre, je lui aurait cassé la gueule !

Hinata écarquilla imperceptiblement ses prunelles opalines avant de sourire tendrement.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait Tenten.

Tenten la dévisagea intriguée.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu es bien trop gentille, tu n'as jamais frappé personne.

Tenten mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est faux ! J'ai déjà frappé des garçons !

-C'était tes cousins et vous jouiez !

-Quand bien même ! Je sais me défendre et j'aurai très bien pu faire ravaler à Yamanaka ses paroles si la frapper ne m'aurait pas coûter bien plus que quelques secondes de plaisir intense !

En effet depuis que la matriarche Yamanaka était morte, son père, Inoichi Yamanaka, avait fait d'elle la perle de ses yeux et Ino obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle convoitait. Au grand damne de Tenten.

-Quand je serai diplômé , je te jure que je lui ferai manger ses cheveux par le nez !

Hinata resta silencieuse face à la fureur de son amie. Elle savait pertinemment que Tenten ne le ferait pas. Tenten ne faisait de mal à personne et avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de voler au secours d'autrui. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Merci quand même, fit Hinata avec un sourire, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Et moi sans toi, reprit Tenten en s'asseyant auprès d'elle.

-Comment ça ? Je...je ne fais que t'attirer des ennuis !

-Meuh non et puis tu es la seule fille dans tout le bahut à m'accepter comme je suis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien !

Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Hinata Hyuga était en effet comparable à n'importe qu'elle fille du lycée. Elle aimait prendre soin d'elle, elle aimait faire du shopping, parler de garçon, faire des photos alors que Tenten était absolument contre toute cette procédure. Elle avait alors du mal à se faire comprendre par les autres filles et attiser leur attention. Hinata pourtant depuis qu'elle la connaissait , c'est à dire des lustres, n'avait jamais été dérangée par sa personnalité. Au contraire, d'une certaine manière elles se complétaient toutes les deux.

-Oh mais dis-moi Tenten tu as mangé au moins ?

-Hein ? Ah non, je n'ai pas eu le temps . Bah de toute façon je n'ai plus faim, en plus j'ai raté mes onigris ce matin, j'étais en retard.

Hinata observa pensive Tenten qui lui offrit un immense sourire. Tenten vivait et se débrouillait la plupart du temps toute seule. Sa mère hôtesse de l'air n'était pas souvent à la maison et son père vivait en Espagne depuis six ans avec sa nouvelle compagne. Tenten allait le voir une fois par an durant les vacances d'été.

-Tenten ?

-Hum.

-Je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

Tenten observa longuement son amie et lui fit un petit sourire. Hinata était aussi fragile qu'une orchidée. Le jour où elle cessera de la protéger, c'est que ce jour là Hinata aura trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Quelqu'un qui la protégerait pour la vie . En attendant Tenten était là pour elle.

* * *

-Est-ce que...Est-ce que...hum...

Face au bégaiement aussi agaçant qu'incessant Sasuke Uchiwa fixa d'un air profondément ennuyé une élève de deuxième année tenter de lui déclarer sa flamme.

-Je..Je...Je me demandais...Si...si...Enfin si...

Il soupira bruyamment et sans attendre la fin poursuivit son chemin. Tant pis pour elle si elle se vexait, elle n'avait pas qu'à venir l'emmerder. Il était tranquillement assis à sa table, entrain de lire comme presque tous les midis lorsque cette petite pimbêche avait cru bon de venir le déranger. N'avait-elle pas entendu dire qu'il ne sortait avec personne parce qu'il ne tolérait personne à par lui-même. Les lycéennes l'avaient surnommé Cœur-De-Glace, parce que jusqu'à là, il n'avait jamais accepté aucune proposition. Et pourtant elles continuaient de lui de sortir avec elles. Comme si le fait de paraître si désintéressé et intouchable les excitées encore plus. C'était comme un jeu pour elles. Un jeu que l'une d'entre elles s'étaient promis de gagner. Des lettres d'amours, des emails, des demandes farfelues et même des supplications il en encaissait tous les jours. Pourtant Sasuke Uchiwa se fichait du monde comme pas possible. Le monde lui par contre s'enrageait à le coller au cul. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries, il devait étudier, se concentrer sur son avenir. Il devait partir de chez lui le plus vite possible et s'éclipser de ses obligations très rapidement. S'enfoncer dans une relation, perdre toute liberté était pour lui le pire des supplices.

-SASUKE !

Il rumina irrité qu'elle ne lui fiche pas une bonne fois pour toute la paix. Cette fille lui demandait tous les deux jours la même chose. Était-elle masochiste ? Elle savait très bien qu'il dirait non. Elles le savaient toutes.

-Je t'aime Sasuke ! Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, je...Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

Sans se retourner, et sans même la regarder il savait qu'elle l'implorait du regard.

-Tu voudrais que je sortes avec toi par pitié.

La jeune fille sursauta, étonnée que pour une fois il daigne lui répondre quelque chose.

-Je...je...je

-Arrête de parler , c'est extrêmement énervant, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! Tiqua t-il froidement tout en lui lançant un regard hautain.

Incapable de dire quoique se soit sans bégayer de nouveau la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Sans lui accorder un regard de plus, il s'enfonça dans le couloir à la recherche d'un coin tranquille.

* * *

-Putain ! T'as compris un truc à l'exercice quatre toi ? Perso j'ai répondu en freestyle, advienne que pourra ! S'exclama Kiba Inuzuka en frottant le tableau avec une éponge.

-Ouais, enfin j'ai tenté un truc quoi, marmonna Tenten qui depuis leur interrogation surprise en Histoire avait le morale dans les chaussettes.

Elle avait très mal commencé sa journée avec le discours peu encourageant de Mr Oto, suivit de près par l'agaçante altercation avec Ino et enfin après le déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas pu apprécier être confronté à un devoir particulièrement barbare. Oui c'était le mot, puisque qu'étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment révisé, elle avait répondu à très peu de question. Et puis de toute façon, qui aujourd'hui se préoccupait encore de l'antiquité romaine ?

-Au fait, à toi aussi il t'a fait la moral Oto-sensei, parce que bordel il m'a passé un savon ce mec, à croire que j'suis plus con que la normal !

Tenten n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle soulevait les chaises pour les mettre sur les tables.

-Tenten tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Kiba.

-Oui oui à moi aussi il m'a - elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille - fait la moral.

-C'est un dictateur ce mec, c'est pas possible ! Attend si tu l'écoutais tu devrais passer ta vie à bosser, non mais merde, y'a des limites quoi !

Tenten se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Kiba assumait très bien le fait de ne pas être doué dans chaque matières et de ne pas être accepté dans l'université de son choix. De toute façon il avait un plan B. Reprendre l'entreprise familiale, un petit commerce qui marchait plutôt bien. Pour Tenten c'était différent. Elle avait une certaine fierté et ne supportait pas l'échec. Elle avait toujours était de nature compétitrice, être refoulé aux examens ou ne pas être accepté à l'université de son choix ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

-Hey dis-moi il fout quoi Uchiwa, ça fait des plombs qu'il est allé chercher la serpillière ! Se plaignit Kiba en fixant l'encadrement de la porte.

Tenten haussa les épaules. Elle ne faisait aucunement attention à lui. Bien que pour la plupart des filles, Sasuke était leur priorité principale pour Tenten il était de loin le dernier de ses problèmes. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il participait aux tâches ménagères avec eux aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Kiba monopolisait toujours son attention avec des sujets de conversation qui n'en finissaient pas.

-Tu voudrais pas aller le chercher ?

-Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

-Parce que je supporte pas ce type, à chaque fois j'ai terriblement envie de le cogner !

-T'es chiant Kiba !

Ledit Kiba se contenta de la gratifier d'un sourire lorsqu'elle partit à la recherche de l'Uchiwa. Tout en marchant, elle pensa qu'elle devrait arrêter de céder aussi facilement aux requêtes de l'Inuzuka. Il fallait que celui-ci apprenne à maîtriser sa colère tout de même. Alors qu'elle allait s'engager dans un couloir vide, elle entendit ce qui s'avérait être une déclaration d'amour pour le moins passionnée.

-Sasuke est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Tu..tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant,tu sais, tu peux prendre tout..tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mais..mais il faut que tu saches que..que..que...

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, la coupa froidement Sasuke.

-Que je t'aime de tout mon cœur depuis l'école élémentaire ! Depuis le jour où tu as remporté le concours de poème, tu sais celui qui parlait du printemps !

Inconsciemment Tenten se mit à sourire chaudement face à cette remarque. Cette fille devait avoir eu tout le courage du monde pour lui dire enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. Tenten eut un pincement au cœur, en pensant qu'elle était loin d'avoir se courage. Autant elle était capable d'affronter les pires crasses du monde autant avouer ses sentiments au garçon qu'elle aimait se révéler être un véritable défit qu'elle n'avait jamais pu surmonter.

-Je m'en fous.

Tenten perdit son sourire en même temps que la jeune fille qui avait fait sa déclaration. Sasuke avait lentement mit ses mains dans ses poches et avait plissé dédaigneusement ses yeux.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai dis que je n'en avais rien à foutre, alors fiche moi la paix !

La jeune fille resta bouche bée et ne bougea durant quelques petites secondes, le temps de réaliser ce que l'Uchiwa venait de lui dire. Puis elle porta subitement ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot et se mit à courir en direction de Tenten qu'elle bouscula sans le faire exprès. Tenten coula vers elle un triste regard compatissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Sasuke, dont les iris encre de chine la détaillaient impassibles. Il la scrutait de haut en bas et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Kiba voulait savoir ce que tu faisais et...

Elle était incapable de formuler une phrase correcte pour la seule et bonne raison qu'elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre. Comment avait-il pu sans pitié rejeter les sentiments de cette pauvre fille ? De plus, ses yeux qui la transcendaient de toute part la perturbée énormément. Comment pouvait-on avoir un regard aussi froid ?

-Pourquoi vous avez toujours du mal à finir vos phrases, vous , les filles, c'est tellement exaspérant, lâcha t-il sans douceur.

Tenten écarquilla imperceptiblement ses prunelles. Et lui alors, ne pas paraître aussi insensible et dédaigneux c'était aussi trop demandé ? Elle serra les poings et se mordit le creux de la joue pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler sur le champs.

Face à son silence, Sasuke commença à s'en aller sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Mais c'est lorsqu' il la dépassa de quelques pas que Tenten se tourna brusquement vers lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas ce mêler de ça, ce n'était pas ses affaires, c'était celle de Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais on ne refaisait pas Tenten Inoue. Oh non pas du tout.

-Tu aurais dû être plus gentil avec elle !

Il s'arrêta subitement, se tourna vers Tenten et la dévisagea avec un regard polaire. L'Inoue affronta son regard sans broncher. Il ne lui faisait pas peur.

-Tu as vraiment été horrible avec elle, tu crois que c'est facile d'avouer à quelqu'un ses sentiments ? Il lui a sans doute fallu tout le courage du monde pour te le dire et toi tu...

Si les regards auraient pu tuer Tenten serait morte sur le champ. Il la toisait de haut comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire objet.

-De quoi je me mêle ? grinça l'Uchiwa avant de reprendre sa marche.

Tenten ne répondit pas, pleinement consciente qu'elle n'avait pas de mot à dire. Pourtant une rage sourde grandissait en elle. Il se croyait bien trop supérieur aux autres alors qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Cela ne te fait donc rien !? ragea t-elle.

Sasuke qui lui avait tourné le dos, s'arrêta pour la seconde fois et la foudroya du regard.

-Encore une fois de quoi je me mêle ? Ce n'est en aucun cas ton problème Inoue, alors contente toi de t'occuper de tes affaires !

-Mais tu as été si froid avec elle ! T'étais pas obligée d'accepter ses sentiments, mais j'en sais rien moi, au moins, au moins lui dire avec douceur que tu n'en voulais pas, tu la traité comme un chien !

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils face au ton de reproche de Tenten. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait à la fin ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole.  _Elle_  ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et lorsqu'elle le faisait enfin c'était pour le réprimander.

-Je traite qui je veux comme un chien Inoue, ça c'est mon problème alors ton point vue tu peux te le mettre où je le pense !

Tenten serrait tellement fortement ses petits poings que ses phalanges étaient devenues toutes blanches. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la totalité des filles du bahut avaient eu le coup de foudre pour lui. A ces yeux il n'était vraiment qu'un petit scélérat.

-Tu es si arrogant et imbus de toi même, tu ne mérites vraiment pas une seule once d'amour de toutes tes groupies, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elles peuvent toutes te trouver.

Tenten crut déceler dans les yeux de Sasuke une lueur de surprise. Cependant cette lueur fut bien vite remplacer par un mépris totale. Sans un mot de plus il lui tourna le dos, alors qu'elle frissonnait dégoût.

* * *

Sasuke n'avait jamais perdu son temps. Il le passait la plus part du temps à étudier rigoureusement. Il n'avait pas d'activité qui lui procurait un quelconque bien-être, tout était en vu et pour qu'il s'enrichisse intellectuellement et qu'il soit toujours le meilleur. Il apprenait le russe, le français ainsi que le coréen en dehors des cours, se rendait régulièrement à la médiathèque pour approfondir ses connaissances, pratiquait de la musique mais encore une fois dans le but de se faire remarquer en tant que génie et non par pure plaisir. Il n'avait jamais rien fait par plaisir, toute sa vie avait été organisé par son père qui visait à faire de lui, le fils parfait. Rattrapant par là, le désastre qu'avait causé son aîné qui avait préféré quitter la maison. C'est pourquoi comme chaque soir, alors qu'il attendait que son chauffeur vienne le chercher, il occupait ses dix minutes de temps perdu à relire ses cours.

-T'as vie est vraiment et indéniablement barbante Uchiwa.

Sasuke ne releva pas la remarque, ni ne détacha son regard de son livre. Ino qui avait rejeté sa longue chevelure brillante par dessus son épaule s'approcha près de lui.

-Je n'aimerai pas vivre la même vie que toi, ça doit tellement être ennuyant.

-En parlant de ma vie, quand cesseras-tu de t'immiscer à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ? S'agaça t-il.

-Tu devrais au moins profiter que moi j'essaye d'avoir une véritable conversation avec toi, trancha Ino, si je devais m'abaisser à faire comme toutes ces petites pimbêches et te déclarer ma flamme à chaque fois que je te croise , je perdrais vraiment toute ma crédibilité.

-Pour perdre une quelconque crédibilité Yamanaka, il faudrait déjà que tu en es une !

Ino le regarda de haut en bas et fit claquer sa langue.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Uchiwa.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je pourrais très bien faire de ta vie un enfer juste en claquant des doigts.

-Comme j'ai peur, lança ironiquement Sasuke tout en continuant sa lecture.

-Tu ne devrais pas me prendre à la légère tu sais, parce que si je commence à lancer la rumeur que comme quoi Monsieur Coeur-de-glace cherche une petite amie pour faire fondre son cœur, tu pourras être sûr et certain que chacune de tes groupies s'acharnera à te déclarer leur flamme et donc de faire de tes journées un véritable cauchemar.

Sasuke finit par soupirer bruyamment alors qu'Ino esquissait un sourire satisfait.

-Tu es terriblement agaçante quand tu t'y mets.

-Je sais merci, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tu sais, moi, je pense que tu devrais profiter de cette situation pendant que tu es encore beau et jeune parce que je suis sûre qu'un jour tu finiras par le regretter.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Absolument, déclara d'un ton tout à fait naturel la Yamanaka, regarde moi, les filles me haïssent mais les garçons me vénèrent tellement que je peux leur faire faire tout ce que je veux.

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant qu'Ino continuait sur sa lancée :

-Les filles auront beau crier et affirmer que je suis une garce, cela n'empêchera pas les garçons de continuer de ramper à mes pieds et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis extrêmement belle et irrésistiblement intouchable. Tant que je serais libre comme l'air, je continuerai d'attiser l'attention et l'admiration des garçons. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, on aime tous ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir. C'est toujours plus attirant. Bon maintenant si tu permets je vais aller rejoindre mon père, bye Uchiwa.

Sasuke la regarda partir du coin de l'œil. Ino avait beau être une excentrique jeune fille, elle n'en avait pas néanmoins des idées de génie. Sasuke sourit sournoisement, il avait enfin trouvé comment se débarrasser de toute ses agaçantes groupies.

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapitre

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -** **

* * *

****-Chapitre 2 -** **

* * *

****-Playlist -** **

****Jerry Folk -** ** _**To my soul** _

****Jaymes Young** ** _**\- Northern lights** _

****Pim Stones** ** _**\- Neon Lights** _

* * *

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller au cinéma avec moi ce week-end Hinata ? demanda Tenten tout en jouant à un jeu sur son portable.

La jeune Hyuga aux prunelles opalines qui amenait une boulette de riz à l'aide de ses baguettes à ses lèvres suspendit son geste. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Tenten qui prenait un malin plaisir à dégommer des monstres virtuels sur son téléphone.

-Je ne pourrais pas désolée, dit-elle en déniant de la tête.

-Oh dommage - répliqua aussitôt Tenten en délaissant sa tuerie pour porter son attention sur son amie - Pourquoi t'as un truc de prévu ?

-Hum...non..rien..rien de bien vraiment important, bafouilla Hinata tout en rougissant.

-Alors tu peux venir avec moi si ce n'est pas si important que ça ! Allez viens ! Ça nous fera du bien !

Hinata tritura nerveusement ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité ou pas à Tenten. L'Inoue était particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son altercation avec l'Uchiwa et la Yamanaka et ceux ci ne lui avaient plus adressé la parole. Elle avait particulièrement réussi son bento ce matin et cerise sur le gâteau, cette après-midi sa mère rentrait enfin de son travail. Tenten avait tellement hâte de retrouver sa mère, cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

-Alors ? insista l'Inoue.

-Ce...c'est que...C'est un repas de famille.

Tenten qui s'apprêtait à lui trouver maintes raisons pour venir avec elle ferma la bouche aussi sec. Elle savait que les Hyuga étaient particulièrement sévères sur ce qu'ils appelaient "repas de famille". Pour eux, ils s'agissaient de réunir au grand complet la famille une fois tout les deux mois pour constater de la qualité de vie de chacun et ainsi d'en critiquer les pires défauts.

-Oh, tiens donc si tôt, d'habitude vous...

-Neji doit rencontrer sa fiancée ! Clama Hinata .

Tenten resta bêtement bouche bée. Son cœur s'était mis sur arrêt. Neji avait une fiancée.

-Dé..désolée, je..je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, pardon !

Petit à petit Tenten referma la bouche et papillonna des paupières. Le choc encaissé, elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de se forcer à sourire.

-Non au contraire, je...je suis vraiment...vraiment contente pour lui.

Le sourire qu'elle donna à Hinata était horriblement faux . Tenten était amoureuse de Neji depuis des années et elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Ni même de lui adresser la parole. Les seuls mots qu'ils échangeaient n'étaient que des formules de politesse. De toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé ni fait attention à elle. Elle était juste la meilleure amie d'Hinata c'est tout. Il devait sans doute avoir oublié son existence depuis qu'il était à l'université maintenant. Et le fait qu'il ait maintenant une fiancée n'arrangerait rien à tout ça. Tenten supposa que sa fiancée devait être aussi belle, élégante et intelligente que lui. Une à sa hauteur. Une à son image. D'une certaine manière Tenten avait toujours su que cela se finirait comme ça. Mais la douleur qu'elle avait anticipé n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Une douleur lancinante qui lui lacéré littéralement la poitrine.

-Tenten.

Elle sursauta face au ton inquiet d'Hinata. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je t'assure que je suis contente pour lui ! Et puis si tu ne peux pas tant pis, je demanderai à Lee, il est toujours libre de toute façon !

Tenten s'efforça de parler beaucoup, de passer de sujet en sujet pour ne pas fondre en larme devant la Hyuga. Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose que Tenten ne faisait jamais, c'était de montrer à qui que se soit sa fragilité.

* * *

Elle avait beau essayer elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que Hinata lui avait confié. Cette réalité désagréable qui lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'elle ne le voudrait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle donc rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait à la folie ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi lâche ? Pourquoi l'amour devait-il être au final si compliqué ?

-Inoue, quelle sont les mesures qu'a prise la Chine pour l'environnement ?

Tenten releva subitement la tête pour rencontrer le regard insistant de son professeur d'Histoire-Géographie. N'ayant absolument rien suivit du cours, elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Euh, eh bien, hum,...

Elle baissa rapidement les yeux sur son manuel mais se traita mentalement d'imbécile en réalisant qu'elle s'était trompée avec celui de Japonais.

-J'attends.

-Je crois qu'elle, hum, en faite, elle a dû...

-Ces dernières années la Chine a pris toutes sorte de mesure d'aménagement de l'environnement tel qu'un programme écologique mondialement réputé, connu sous le nom de " Travaux de protection des forets naturelles et de construction des écrans forestiers dans le Nord-Est, le Nord et le Nord-Ouest" ainsi que...

Tenten aurait volontiers remercier chaleureusement son sauveur, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Sasuke Uchiwa, qui avait sans grand effort fournit une réponse au professeur qui s'en trouva satisfait. Néanmoins il l'avait tout de même fait. D'habitude, il ne répondait jamais lorsque leur enseignant interrogeait quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke les laissait se faire réprimander pour leur manque de travail personnel. Tenten laissa ses yeux se poser sur la nuque de l'Uchiwa avant de secouer la tête. Il était sans cœur et cruel, il n'avais pas fait cela en vu de l'aider, il avait juste répondu parce qu'elle avait dû l'agacer à force de bredouiller. Il l'avait dit la dernière fois, qu'il trouvait cela particulièrement agaçant lorsqu'elle ne finissait pas ses phrases. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire des films. Comment avait-elle pu envisager une seule seconde que Sasuke l'aurait aidé par pure gentillesse ?

* * *

La journée fut longue et ennuyante. Toute fois, Tenten était pressée de rentrer chez elle pour discuter avec sa mère et manger les petits plats qu'elles auraient confectionnés toutes les deux. C'était leur petit rituel après que sa mère se soit absentée pendant plusieurs jours. Cuisiner et papoter juste entre mère et fille. Rien qu'en y pensant Tenten en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Tout en ramassant rêveusement ses affaires, elle ne fit pas attention à Sasuke qui s'était approchée d'elle.

-Inoue.

Elle sursauta. Sasuke la regardait d'un air impassible, une main dans la poche de son jean, l'autre tenant la lanière de son sac. Son visage était comme d'habitude impassible et il la regardait avec ce même air ennuyé qui ne le quittait jamais. Tenten cligna abasourdie des paupières.

-Je peux te parler.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête et Tenten resta bêtement bouche bée. Elle et le reste de la classe aussi. Sasuke ne parlait jamais à personne, pourquoi soudainement aurait-il eu une envie subite de blablater avec elle ? Kiba fronça les sourcils, prêt à l'attaque. Les autres les dévisagèrent interloqués, commençant à se lancer des messes-basses.

-Maintenant ? Mais je dois m'en aller.

-Je serais rapide, insista t-il.

-Tentent tu viens ! Ordonna Kiba en s'approchant d'eux.

Tenten lui jeta un regard en coin. Kiba haïssait par-dessus tout l'Uchiwa, comme la plupart des garçons. Sasuke à force d'avoir des bonnes notes, d'être le meilleur en sport et surtout que toute les filles soient toujours à ses pieds ne s'était jamais vraiment fait d'ami. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé, il avait toujours préféré la tranquillité et la solitude. Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour décliner mais il la devança.

-C'est important.

Un élan de curiosité la prit d'assaut. Peut-être désirait-il s'excuser pour la dernière fois ?

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Pas ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de tête pour qu'ils sortent discuter loin des regards curieux de leur classe.

-Je reviens , dit-elle à Kiba qui la regarda estomaqué.

Elle le suivit donc jusqu'au détour d'un couloir où il ouvrit la porte de la classe 303. Salle désertique, servant de fourre tout au matériel scientifique. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se tournait lentement dans sa direction. Il la détailla minutieusement du regard avec un air profondément désabusé. Tenten rougie violemment face à se scanner visuelle si peu attendu de la part de celui qui ne laisse jamais réellement son regard s'attarder sur qui que ce soit.

-Sors avec moi.

Le cœur de Tenten bondit furieusement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent imperceptiblement. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as...Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il soupira visiblement agacé qu'il doive se répéter.

-Serais-tu sourde ?

-Non..non, mais, mais tu...enfin je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, répliqua t-il lassé.

-Comment ça il n'y a rien à comprendre ? Enfin Uchiwa, tu...tu..tu es entrain de me demander de sortir avec toi, je..je suis désolée mais, mais...

Il soupira bruyamment face au bégaiement incessant de Tenten.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de tomber amoureuse de moi, je veux juste que tu sortes avec moi.

-Ce..ce n'est pas censé être la même chose ?

-Non, pas dans ce cas là.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais sortir avec toi si aucun de nous deux ressentent quoique se soit l'un envers l'autre ?

Ce qu'il lui demandait n'avait aucun sens. C'était tellement absurde.

-Uchiha, il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques là parce que je ne comprends absolument rien.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, tu es bien aussi simple d'esprit que je le croyais.

Sa remarque se fit sèche et froide. Comme une claque. Venait-il de la traiter de simple d'esprit ? De l'insulter ?

-Je te demande d'être ma fausse petite-amie, c'est tout, y'a rien à expliquer.

Tenten hoqueta nerveusement.

-Tu veux que moi, je sois ta fausse petite-amie ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

-Mais pourquoi tu...?

Il la fit taire d'un regard glacial. Tenten s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres et serra imperceptiblement les poings.

-C'est juste une affaire de quelques mois, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de moi je ne risque en aucun cas d'être attiré une seule seconde par toi. Tu n'es pas extraordinairement belle, ni intelligente, tu n'as réellement aucun atout en particulier qui te permettrais de t'élever parmi la moyenne et tout en toi est insignifiant.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Certes, elle l'avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas un canon de beauté et que bien des jeunes filles dans le lycée valaient beaucoup plus qu'elle, mais était-ce une raison pour le lui dire de manière aussi puéril ? Blessée au plus au point dans son orgueil, Tenten prit sur elle pour ne pas fondre en larme. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer parce que celui qui se croyait invincible émotionnellement lui balançait ses quatre vérités.

-Alors pourquoi si tout en moi te répugnes désires-tu autant ma compagnie ?

Il la fixa quelques secondes silencieux, arborant les traits énervés de Tenten et finit par dire d'un ton ennuyé.

-Tu ne me répugne pas, tu es juste d'une banalité affligeante et je ne désire pas ta compagnie, je l'utilise juste à mes fins personnelles.

-Tu sais vraiment parler aux femmes Uchiwa, maugréa t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas une femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me donnerai la peine d'argumenter mes propos de compliment en ta faveur.

-Tu es répugnant !- Cria t-elle furieuse d'être aussi mal traité par Sasuke - et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai de faire ça pour toi !

Un sourire moqueur se figea sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme.

-Tu as besoin de moi, tes notes sont misérables et j'ai entendu dire que tu désirais entrer à l'université, choix assez ambitieux vu ton niveau...

-Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le rappelles !

-...Mais j'accepte de perdre mon temps pour te donner quelques cours en particulier, sans oublier que grâce à ma famille j'ai des relations, je peux te faire entrer dans n'importe qu'elle université.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui, elle s'arrêta promptement. Elle sentait son regard lui brûler le dos, ses remarques acerbes résonnées encore désagréablement à ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda t-elle sans se retourner.

-Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il l'avait dit d'une traite, sans état d'âme particulier. Comme s'il se contentait de dire une pure banalité. Surprise par sa réponse, Tenten se tourna vers lui interloquée.

-Là-dessus nous au moins sommes d'accord, marmonna t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Imperturbable, il la dévisageait platement.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai cette requête inutile vu que tu sais que je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur et qu'en plus tu n'as fait que me rabaisser jusqu'ici?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même Uchiwa, je ne t'aime pas et tu m'as traité de...de banalité affligeante ! Je ne suis pas assez maso pour t'aider ou faire semblant de t'aimer , si tu veux une petite-amie, tu n'as qu'à demander à n'importe qu'elle fille que tu croiseras dans le couloir, aucune d'elles ne te rejettera, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai à rentrer chez moi !

Et elle claqua la porte furieusement.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Uchiwa? Lui demanda Kiba alors qu'elle arrivait vers lui.

-Rien de spécial.

-Il t'a pas emmerdé j'espère, parce que tu sais t'as qu'un mot à dire et je te jure que je prendrais un certains plaisir à lui casser la gueule !

-Non pas vraiment.

Inutile de lui raconter la demande de l'Uchiwa. Elle était encore elle-même sous le choc. Il était si incompréhensible. Il prétendait qu'elle n'avait aucun atout particulier et savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et pourtant c'est à elle qu'il demandait de...d'être sa copine. Bon certes pour de faux, mais tout de même. Mais comment pouvait-elle accepter une telle demande après qu'il lui ait dit toute ses horreurs. Véridiques oui, mais profondément blessantes.

_Tu n'es pas extraordinairement belle, ni intelligente, tu n'as réellement aucun atout en particulier qui te permettrais de t'élever parmi la moyenne..._

Alors qu'ils passaient devant un commerce Tenten se regarda dans la vitrine. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de son apparence. Elle portait l'uniforme obligatoire, sans raccourcir sa jupe ou ouvrir quelques boutons à son chemisier pour se faire un décolleté. Elle n'aimait pas le maquillage, et se coiffait le plus rapidement possible. Elle considérait tout acte féminin comme particulièrement ennuyant. Elle avait toujours préféré le confort à l'esthétique. Elle avait toujours était elle-même sans se remettre en question une seule fois.

_...et tout en toi est insignifiant._

Elle détourna le regard de son reflet, presque dégoûtée d'être préoccupé par des pensées aussi superficielles. Superficielles mais vrai.

-Kiba ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que...non laisse tomber, c'est stupide !

Kiba dévisagea intriguée Tenten qui marchait à ses côtés. Habitant à deux rues l'une de l'autre, ils avaient pour habitude de faire le chemin ensemble.

-Quoi ? Vas-y dis le moi ! Depuis quand t'as honte de me demander quoique se soit !

Elle s'arrêta subitement de marcher et réajusta la lanière de son sac.

-Comment est-ce que tu me trouves ?

-Hein ?

-J'veux dire est-ce que tu crois que...enfin que je suis potentiellement attirante ?

-Euh...

Kiba fronça les sourcils et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle une chose pareille ?

-S'il te plait soit franc !

-Ben je...Bordel t'es marrante toi ! J'en sais rien on se connait depuis des années, j'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à...ben à...

-Alors je suis si moche que ça.

-Moche ? Mais non t'es bête ou quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, t'es pas moche, tu es...enfin tu es Tenten quoi ! Rah mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, t'sais bien que j'ai pas...

-Et comment tu trouves Yamanaka ?

Kiba ouvrit la bouche surpris par cette soudaine question. Était-ce réellement nécessaire qu'il dise ce qu'il pense de la Yamanaka ? Il savait qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais bien entendues. Parce qu'Ino ne s'entendait avec personne et ne faisait aucun effort pour être agréable. Personne ne l'aimait certes mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était belle. Ultra bandante même.

-Ben...Elle est...

-Elle est quoi ?

-Ben elle est canon quoi ! Enfin tu le sais bien !

Oui c'était bien ça le problème. Tout le monde le savait qu'Ino était la beauté à l'état pure. Et tout le monde savait qu'elle, Tenten Inoue, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Elle t'a fait une remarque ? Tu sais bien que c'est une garce faut pas que tu fasses attention à ce qu'elle dise.

Tenten baissa les yeux et continua sa route sans faire attention à Kiba qui l'héla plusieurs fois.

* * *

Une délicieuse odeur de crème brûlée régnait dans toute la maisonnée. Tenten sourit tendrement, sa mère était rentrée. Allant à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, elle la trouva attablée à la paillasse devant un livre de cuisine.

-Maman !

Sa mère se retourna vivement vers elle et l'accueillit avec son plus beau sourire.

-Oh ma puce tu es déjà rentrée ! Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Bon tu n'as rien vu, caches toi les yeux !

Tenten se contenta de rire alors que sa mère essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler le désert préférée de sa fille.

-Vas te changer, lui ordonna gentiment sa mère, et redescends vite, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi !

Tenten monta donc dans sa chambre, où elle troqua son uniforme réglementaire pour un short et un débardeur. Elle défit ses petits chignons laissant ses cheveux bruns dévalaient sur ses épaules. Tenten ne voyait pas les choses autrement. Le confort avant tout. Les chichis et autre chose de fille c'était très peu pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune robe, ni jupe dans sa garde robe et n'avait au grand jamais porté de talon haut. Sa mère de nature plus coquette ne comprenait aucunement son petit coté garçon manqué.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa mère dans le salon, celle-ci lui tendit fièrement un paquet cadeau.

-Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

-Je sais mon cœur, mais lorsque je les ai vu je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te les acheter !

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet cadeau et découvrit que ladite surprise se trouvait être des chaussures de marque.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Mais pour ton information, c'était les soldes à Paris et j'ai pensé au fait que tu n'as jamais mis de talon de ta vie et ma chérie imagine qu'un jour tu te fasse un petit copain et que tu désires sortir avec lui tu...

-Maman c'est gentil de te soucier de ma féminité mais je t'assure que je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

Sa mère ne l'avait jamais entendu répliquer aussi sèchement. D'habitude elle se contentait de la remercier, mais depuis quelques temps Tenten devenait de plus en plus sensible à tous les sujets qui concernés plus ou moins son manque de féminité.

-Tenten est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je voulais juste...

-Est-ce que tu crois, toi aussi, que je n'ai absolument aucune chance de trouver quelqu'un pour ce que je suis et qu'il faut absolument que je ressemble à tous les critères de beauté que la société nous impose !

-Tenten.

-Je suis désolée maman si je ne suis pas parfaite, si je ne maquille pas, si je ne porte pas de robe bouffante, si je n'ai pas de talon haut, si je préfère regarder du catch que des films d'amour et si je préfère être moi qu'un modèle de magazine !

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Plongeant la tête dans son oreiller, Tenten se mit à crier de frustration. Sa mère la rejoignit en frappant doucement à sa porte.

-Chérie, je peux entrer ?

Sans attendre qu'elle lui réponde, Chiha Inoue, s'assit près d'elle et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Pardon Tenten, je ne voulais pas insinuer tout ça, je suis navrée que tu penses tout cela de moi.

Tenten marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ressembler à un mannequin, je serai même fâchée que tu délaisses ta personnalité pour quelque chose d'aussi superficielle.

Tenten se calma et se laissa bercer par les caresses maternels.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça, tu es déjà très belle.

La jeune fille fit semblant de se laisser convaincre. Après tout les moments d'intimité avec sa mère étaient si rare, autant en profiter.

* * *

-Inoue.

Tenten leva lentement la tête vers son professeur de philosophie qui lui tendit sa copie sans même lui accorder un regard. C'était une catastrophe. Elle se trouvait encore une fois en dessous de la moyenne et le commentaire écrit en lettre rouge sur sa copie ne l'aidait pas surmonter sa peine **.**

**Décevant, doit travailler davantage.**

Elle trouvait ses paroles injustes. Elle avait vraiment travaillé pour cela. Elle y avait passé des heures entières. C'était facile de dire que son travail était décevant mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile d'accepter que quoiqu'elle fasse elle n'atteindrait jamais plus de six sur vingt. Elle avait besoin d'un dossier irréprochable pour être accepté dans l'université de son choix et cette nouvelle année commencée vraiment très très mal.

-Uchiwa, c'est remarquable comme d'habitude.

Quelques murmures d'admiration de la part de certaines filles s'amplifièrent autour de Sasuke qui imperturbable classa sa copie dans une pochette. Tenten se retint de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui jeter un quelconque regard. Avant, elle se foutait littéralement de lui, ne pas faire attention à Sasuke, lui était tout naturel. Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose de tout à fait inapproprié, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mieux l'observer. Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. D'abord pourquoi alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, la voulait-il comme potentiel fausse petite-amie ? Le lycée débordait de candidate intéressée qui n'en aurait pas demandé mieux. Et puis, comment avait-il pu faire attention à elle ? Sasuke Uchiwa ne faisait jamais attention à personne mise à part à lui-même, c'était bien connu. Pourquoi elle ? Il lui avait bien dit qu' elle n'avait rien de particulier. Ce mec était incompréhensible. Et il n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'occuper autant ses pensées. Déterminée à penser à autre chose, Tenten plongea son nez dans sa copie et essaya tant bien que mal de regarder ses erreurs.

* * *

Profitant d'une pause pour se rafraîchir, Tenten soupira de bien-être en se mouillant du bout des doigts le visage.

-Inutile d'essayer d'arranger quoique se soit à ton visage Inoue, il n'en sera que plus laid, cracha Ino avec un grand sourire.

-C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir affaire avec toi Yamanaka, rétorqua Tenten qui s'empressa de sortir des toilettes.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne fais que de dire la vérité, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça te fait mal, tu n'avais qu'à naître plus belle !

Tenten serra les poings. Elle n'avait pas à être blessée, Ino disait toujours la même chose, elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. Déterminée à ne pas se disputer avec la Reine-De-Pique, Tenten entreprit de sortir lorsqu'Ino qui repassait goulûment du gloss sur ses lèvres rajouta :

-Je ne savais pas que tu mettais des culottes à petit-pois, c'est tellement gamin de ta part et en même temps si peu étonnant.

Tenten se retourna subitement vers elle, les joues en feu. Comment Ino avait-elle pu savoir ? La blonde lui fit un sourire moqueur à travers le miroir.

-Si tu sais pas pisser correctement Inoue, attend au moins d'être chez toi pour larguer tes saletés !

-Comment tu...

Ino se contenta de ricaner. Humiliée, Tenten tourna la tête pour contempler son dos et constata honteuse que la moitié de sa jupe s'était prise dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle remit en place rapidement son uniforme réglementaire alors qu'Ino s'égosillait de rire.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends la mouche, c'est toi qui me tend une perche, Petit-pois ! Et je me demandais pourquoi personne ne voulait de toi ? Maintenant je sais qu'il y a encore plus terrible que ton apparence extérieure, même en dessous des vêtements tu es laide.

Fière de cette nouvelle humiliation Ino sortit des toilettes de bonne humeur. Tenten quand à elle morte de honte resta immobile face à son reflet.

_Ne surtout pas pleurer. Tu es plus forte que ça Tenten. Oui beaucoup plus forte._

* * *

-C'est génial que tu me le proposes Tenten ! Je voulais justement allez voir le dernier Marvel ! A moins bien sur que tu ne préfères un truc de fille ? Demanda néanmoins septique Lee redoutant qu'elle le confirme.

-Pitié, je déteste les films romantiques ! Rétorqua Tenten tout en buvant son jus d'orange.

-Hé hé hé , c'est trop cool, on se dit à samedi alors !

-Ouep !

Lee agita la main dans sa direction tout en s'éloignant pour son cours de football. C'est fou comme ce garçon pouvait lui redonner aussi facilement le sourire. Lee se fichait totalement du regard des autres et tout avait l'air si facile lorsqu'il parlait. Il était lui-même. Ino avait bien entendu déjà laissé traîner sa langue de vipère sur lui, mais il n'en avait jamais eu cure. Tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était d'être le meilleur en sport et d'avoir l'estime de Gai-sensei. Si seulement, elle pouvait faire comme lui. Si seulement Neji ne lui occupait pas autant le cœur et ainsi ne la blessait pas autant en choisissant quelqu'un d'autre. Si seulement les paroles d'Ino pouvaient lui passer au dessus de la tête pour que chaque soir elle ne se regarde pas dégoûté dans le miroir de sa propre apparence. Si seulement, elle aussi, avait une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer sur l'épaule d'Hinata car c'était elle le roc de la Hyuga. Cependant Tenten était humaine, elle avait, elle aussi besoin de craquer parfois.

-Finalement va au thon, ce qui revient au thon ! Se moqua Ino tirant Tenten de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Rien Petit Pois, je faisais juste une constatation.

-Et bien tu peux te la mettre où je le pense !

Désireuse de ne pas l'affronter encore une fois dans la journée, Tenten entreprit de s'éloigner de la blonde qui la regardait grandement intéressée.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Si c'est pour entendre le son si agréable de ta voix, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai !

-Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage avec le roi des thons, hein ? Je ne veux surtout pas manquer ce désastre humain ! Ahahahah !

Tenten serra imperceptiblement les poings. Sa colère était à son comble mais comme à chaque fois, elle devait se maîtriser. Elle ne devait pas craquer.

* * *

Le samedi venu, la soirée cinématographique avec Lee fut particulièrement agréable. Ils avaient choisi un film d'action, mangé goulûment du pop-corn, fait des commentaires sur la représentation filmique et rigolèrent de tout et de rien. Lee en gentleman la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle.

-Dis moi, il y a quelque chose entre toi et Lee ? Demanda innocemment sa mère alors que Tenten enlevait ses chaussures.

-Maman, je t'en prie ne commence pas !

-Oh là là, je demandais juste c'est tout, enfin peut-être que tu préfères une compagnie plus féminine...

-MAMAN !

-Ok, ok, j'arrêtes, je te laisse tranquille, fit la matriarche Inoue en levant les mains vers le ciel tout en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Tenten soupira et alla prendre une douche. Elle exalta de bonheur en sentant le jet d'eau chaude couler sur sa peau halée. Elle prit plaisir à se masser le corps, imprégnant sa peau de la douce odeur du savon au lait de coco. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini de se doucher, elle enfila un pyjama au tissu léger. Elle s'enfila sous sa couette et tenta de trouver le sommeil, mais celui ci ne vient pas. Car dans le noir de sa chambre, alors que Lee n'était plus la pour lui changer les idées, elle pensa au fait qu'au même instant Neji était entrain de prendre la décision qui allait changer sa vie. Et qui l'éloignerait d'elle pour toujours. Bon il vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment très proche mais au moins elle entretenait un petit espoir. Maintenant, il n'y en avait plus aucun. Elle ne voulait pas finir seule. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ino ait raison. Elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie dans un fast-food. Elle voulait être bien mieux que ce que prévoyait Oto-sensei et la Yamanaka pour son avenir. Mais comment y parvenir lorsque tout semble jouer contre vous ?

Subitement, Tenten se redressa en position assise. Il y avait bien un moyen qui la tirerait de ce trou à rat. Oui, un moyen qui ne l'enchantait guère mais un moyen alléchant, irrévocablement attirant. Elle se relaissa tomber sur le matelas, laissant ses cheveux s'éparpiller sur l'oreiller. Non, elle n'allait tout de même pas accepter. Ce serait bien trop facile pour cette ignoble scélérat, non ?

* * *

C'était la décision la plus stupide qu'elle n'avait jamais prise de toute sa courte vie. Profitant qu'Hinata soit allée à son atelier d'art, Tenten se mit à la recherche de Sasuke. Celui-ci était introuvable, après la pause déjeuner il avait juste disparu de la circulation. Ayant scruté minutieusement les couloirs et les salles de classe, Tenten en vain à penser qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à une seule place. La salle 303. C'est donc nerveuse qu'elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva étudiant minutieusement ses cours de littérature. Il ne leva même pas la tête pour la saluer. Alors déclara sans plus attendre :

-J'accepte de le faire.

  
  


 


	3. Chapitre 3

 

* * *

****-Coulée de lave perlée de glace-** **

* * *

****-Chapitre 3-** **

* * *

****-Playlist -** **

****BISHOP -** ** _**Wild Horses** _

****The Eden Project -** ** _**Fumes** _

****Jetta -** ** _**I'd Love to Change the World (Matstubs Remix)** _

* * *

-J'accepte de le faire.

La présence intempestive de la jeune fille ne déconcentra aucunement Sasuke qui était scrupuleusement occupé à noircir les pages de sa copie. Tenten s'éclaircit la gorge et se balança légèrement de gauche à droite attendant qu'il daigne relever la tête vers elle. Sasuke finit par mettre un point final à sa dissertation plus ou moins longue et rencontra enfin les prunelles chocolatées de Tenten que le scandaient de toute part.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda t-elle troublée par son manque d'entrain.

Il arqua l'un de ses sourcils et referma soigneusement son livre. Ses yeux sombres glissèrent sur la silhouette de Tenten. D'un seul et unique coup d'oeil il constata qu'elle était nerveuse. Extrêmement nerveuse.

-Je suis supposé dire quelque chose, répliqua t-il sèchement.

Tenten ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles. Ce mec était vraiment exécrable. Était-il entrain de se moquer d'elle ?

-Je viens de te dire que j'acceptai de faire cette chose stupide avec toi, n'es-tu pas censé montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme ?

Il fit tourner lentement son crayon entre ses doigts et prit le ton le plus détaché possible pour lui dire que son accord dans cette affaire ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Parce qu'un Uchiwa devait toujours être maître de lui même et ne jamais laisser transparaître quoique se soit devant personne surtout lorsqu'il était lui-même l'objet de la discorde.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me réjouirai d'une quelconque manière.

Tenten croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et fit claquer sa langue agacée. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être hautain et elle avait vraiment du mal avec cette partie de son caractère.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'as proposé.

-Et alors ? Répliqua t-il apathique. Quel est le rapport entre être enthousiaste et notre accord ?

Leur regard se rencontrèrent dans une froideur la plus totale. La chaleur irréversible des noisettes de Tenten contre ceux glacial de Sasuke.

-En effet, il n'y a aucune raison d'être enthousiaste pour ça, mais ce n'est pas une manière non plus pour te conduire de manière aussi arrogante...

-Tu n'es visiblement pas venue jusqu'ici pour analyser mon comportement Inoue alors cesse donc de jouer les moralisatrices.

-Tu sais, si tu veux que cela marche entre nous il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me parler comme ça, je ne suis ni un chien, ni une merde alors tu devras faire preuve d'un plus de gentillesse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et l'observa silencieusement tout en reposant son crayon prés de son livre.

-Même si je doute que tu saches ce que cela veut dire, marmonna t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter de nouveau sur elle. Prenant le temps de la détailler sur toute les coutures, de la rendre mal à l'aise.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être faible.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! S'emporta Tenten scandalisée par ses propos.

-C'est exactement la même chose, les faibles se laissent toujours entraîner par leur sentiments et leur bonté, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne gagnent jamais.

-Parce que dans la vie tout n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? C'est vraiment ta vision du monde ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu Inoue, il s'agit d'arriver le premier, de surpasser, de prouver quelque chose.

-Mais de prouver quoi ? Que tout n'est que compétition ? Qu'il y a une hiérarchie entre les gens ? C'est n'importe quoi.

-Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu finiras par le comprendre que le monde injuste et qu'il n'y a réellement aucune place pour les faibles.

Tenten comprit qu'ils ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. Sa manière de penser était différente de la sienne et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne la changerait pas pour elle. Tout comme elle ne le ferait aucunement pour lui. Ils étaient différents, mais ils avaient besoin de l'un et de l'autre. Pour Tenten la vie n'était pas un jeu où les gagnants étaient déjà proclamés d'avance mais plutôt un chemin, une route qu'il fallait construire petit à petit. Pour Sasuke, certains étaient déjà prédestiné à la réussite, par leur naissance, leur atout.

-Enfin bref, de toute façon, je ne suis pas venue ici pour confronter mes idéaux avec les tiens.

Sasuke se retint de lui dire que ce en quoi elle croyait n'avait strictement aucune valeur, car comme elle le disait elle n'était pas venue pour cela. Il est vrai que rien qu'en la regardant il avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle genre de personne s'apparentait la jeune fille.

Il aurait parié son héritage que Tenten était le genre de personne à faire passer les autres avant elle-même. A être le genre de personne prête à tout pour aider les autres. Une personne si différente de lui. Une personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais apprécier à sa juste valeur.

-Donc je compte sur toi pour m'aider à m'améliorer !

-Je ne peux pas promettre des miracles Inoue, mais je peux essayer.

-Non tu ne peux pas essayer, tu dois le faire ! Si je dois me conduire comme une amoureuse envers toi, tu devras faire en sorte que je m'améliore rapidement !

-Je ne t'ai pas demander de te comporter comme une fille mielleusement romantique, je veux juste qu'elles comprennent que je suis pris et que je ne veuille que toi dans ma vie.

Ce qu'il venait de dire leur parut tellement absurde l'un à l'autre qu'ils esquissèrent un sourire sans joie. Imaginer que Tenten puisse être le véritable amour de Sasuke était inimaginable. Pour tout le monde et surtout pour eux-même. C'était un peu comme imaginer Ino Yamanaka devenir bonne sœur ou sortir avec un parfait samaritain.

-Et comment veux-tu que je fasses ça ?

Sasuke plissa des yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

-Est-ce que tu es réellement entrain de me demander comment tu dois te comporter ? Tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami ?

Tenten rougie violemment et détourna la tête gênée. Sasuke quand à lui, rigola narquoisement.

-Oh, toute mes excuses, je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais.

-Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'engage ! Clama t-elle blessée.

-Il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver.

-JE NE SUIS PAS ÉNERVÉE !

Le sourire narquois de Sasuke ne fit qu'augmenter alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son calme.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça !

-Je souris comme je l'entend Inoue, tu devras t'y faire.

Tenten le fusilla du regard et commença à penser qu'elle était peut-être entrain de se lancer dans un immense merdier.

-Enfin bref, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, tout ce que tu auras à faire sera de passer le plus clair de ton temps avec moi. Je viendrais te chercher en voiture le matin et bien évidement nous repartirons ensemble le soir. Pour ce qui est de ton cas, nous passerons donc tout notre temps libre à étudier, plus une heure chez toi après chaque cours, et je ferais en sorte de comprendre pourquoi tu as tellement de mal à avoir de brillant résultat face à la simplicité absolue de nos devoirs.

Tenten ignora l'allusion au fait qu'il la prenait vraiment pour idiote, car son attention s'était arrêté au "chez toi".

-Attend, tu as dit une heure chez moi ?

-Il est vrai qu'une heure c'est peu, vu au niveau auquel tu te maintiens déjà difficilement...

-Non, enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais enfin, je croyais qu'on s'abstiendrait de tout ça uniquement au lycée.

-Et comment veux-tu que je t'aide à exceller si je dispose du peu de temps que l'on nous donne ici ?

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt comprenant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, on fera comme je le dis, conclut-il en se levant de sa chaise.

-Et pourquoi pas chez toi ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Tenten frissonna. S'il y avait bien quelque chose sur terre qu'elle détestait plus que tout c'était bien les yeux charbons de Sasuke qui semblaient la transpercer.

-Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi, crois moi.

-Mais je...

-Alors c'est bon on fait comme je le dis.

Tenten apporta un doigt à ses lèvres et commença à mordiller nerveusement son ongle. Comment allait-elle annoncer cela à sa mère ? Sa mère qui après tout avait toujours voulu la voir franchir la porte d'entrée accompagné d'un charmant jeune homme. Sasuke était tout sauf charmant et leur "relation" était tout sauf réel. Alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées Sasuke eut la brillante idée de l'interrompre de la plus brutale des manières.

-On commencera demain, dit-il en rangeant ses stylos un à un dans sa trousse en toile.

-Demain ? Mais je...

-Je me fiche de ton avis Inoue, demain je viendrais te chercher devant chez toi et on commencera notre contrat.

-Tu ne sais pas où j'habite, comment veux-tu...

-C'est pour cela que tu vas me donner ton adresse ainsi que ton numéro de téléphone, n'était-ce donc pas si évident à comprendre ?

C'était vraiment parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était vraiment parce qu'elle avait absolument besoin de lui. C'était vraiment parce qu'elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie dans un fast-food qu'elle supportait son autorité.

-Donne moi ton numéro et je t'enverrai l'adresse , trancha t-elle.

Sasuke lui donna donc ses coordonnés et elle s'empressa de lui transmettre son adresse. Alors qu'il mettait la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et entreprenait de sortir, elle s'éclaircit la gorge mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que, hum, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire que je fasse le trajet avec toi ? Je veux dire, après tout cela ne changera pas grand chose si je fais comme d'habitude avec Kiba.

-Raison de plus, il faut que l'on soit crédible Inoue, l'intégralité du lycée doit savoir que d'une certaine manière, tu m'appartiens je ne peux donc pas te laisser traîner autour de ces demeurés comme bon te sembles.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il était bien entrain d'insinuer qu'elle n'avait pas plus de valeur qu'un objet ? Qu'elle lui appartenait ? Son objet.

-Tu as raison il faut que l'on soit crédible toi et moi, mais avant tout mettons certaines choses au clair, premièrement Kiba n'est en aucun cas un demeuré, je t'interdis de le rabaisser d'une quelconque manière.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait eu raison elle était bien le genre de personne à ne voir que du bien partout. Tenten était définitivement bien trop naive pour se rendre compte que l'Inuzuka était aussi bête que ses pieds. Que la plupart des gens du lycée n'en valait pas plus que ça. Tous si inintéressants. Tous si prévisibles. Tous si ennuyants. D'une banalité morbide.

Tenten se rapprocha lentement de lui et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Et deuxièmement saches que je ne t'appartiendrais jamais Sasuke.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle le quitta.

* * *

Elle avait les mains moites. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Elle avait à peine dormit et s'était levée beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle avait même un quart d'heure d'avance. Tenten s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle attendait patiemment sous le porche que Sasuke vienne la chercher. Ce matin lorsque Kiba l'avait appelé, elle lui avait dit de partir sans elle. D'abord surpris, il avait finit par faire la route sans sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité. A vrai dire, cette vérité qui n'en était pas une la mettait dans un état terrible. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était si improbable.

Un coup de klaxon la tira de ses pensées. Une voiture noire s'était garée devant le portail blanc de sa maison.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'avancer vers la berline noire. A son grand étonnement le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et elle le remercia chaleureusement tout en précisant que cela n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Elle y trouva à l'intérieur un Sasuke blasé qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour ni même de la regarder. Il était plongé dans les méandres de son portable et fronçait de temps à autre ses sourcils.

-Je te remercies de me demander comment je vais aujourd'hui, dit-elle ironiquement, c'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi.

-On passe un accord qui nous arrange autant l'un que l'autre, on n'a jamais dit qu'on devait forcément être agréable l'un envers l'autre lorsque nous sommes seuls, trancha t-il sans même la regarder.

-Charmant, feignit-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tenten apprécia tout de même le confort de la voiture luxueuse malgré la froideur de son compatriote. Le trajet fut court et le cœur de Tenten se serra machinalement dans sa poitrine. Ça y'est. Elle allait le faire. Ils allaient le faire. Alors que le chauffeur leur ouvrait la porte, Sasuke tendit sa main à Tenten qui le regarda bêtement.

-Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, dit-il agacé tout en agitant la main.

-Mais je croyais que...

Il fit claquer sa langue.

-Ce sera le seul contact que je t'imposerai.

Etre crédible à la vue et au su de tous. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Toutes les jeunes filles devaient s'en rendre compte, un contact était nécessaire.

Tenten opina et glissa sa main dans la sienne. A son plus grand étonnement, elle était douce, presque agréable. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un pure plaisir de lui tenir la main, mais venant d'un être aussi renfermé elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus rude.

-Détends toi, murmura Sasuke alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la porte d'entrée principale, on dirait que tu es contrainte.

-C'est un peu le cas, non ? Chuchota Tenten ironiquement mais en forçant tout de même ses lèvres à former un sourire.

Sasuke marchait tout en regardant fixement devant lui et ne faisait pas attention aux regards qui s'étaient braqués sur eux. Tenten, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'entendait pas les remarques acides vaguer vers elle, ni les chuchotements qui s'amplifiaient à leur passage devant les élèves attroupés au quatre coin du lycée. Elle n'avait jamais aimé attiré l'attention, elle avait toujours eu horreur de la scène, des regards, du jugement. Elle n'allait pas tenir, elle allait craquer, elle allait fuir, elle allait...

Elle arrêta subitement de paniquer, lorsque le pouce de Sasuke ébaucha une légère caresse en un mouvement circulaire sur sa main. Elle ne put cacher l'expression de surprise absolue qui imprégna les traits de son visage. Est-ce que c'était pour la rassurer ? Levant la tête vers lui, elle constata qu'il ne semblait aucunement affecté par quoique se soit. Il gardait en permanence ce visage imperturbable, cachant en toute impunité ses sentiments. Tenten comprit que malgré l'apparence chaleureuse du geste, il n'y avait en rien quelque chose d'affectif. Il le faisait par devoir, par obligation. Elle était vraiment d'une naïveté profonde et s'emportait beaucoup trop pour rien.

_Redescend sur terre ma pauvre fille, ce mec n'a pas de cœur, tu le sais bien._

Ils finirent par arriver devant leur classe et alors que Tenten se pensait soulagé de tout commentaire désapprouvant leur "couple", elle croisa le regard ahuri de celui qui haïssait plus que tout l'Uchiwa.

-C'est quoi se délire !? Cracha Kiba lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe main dans la main.

Tenten pouvait supporter les regards de haine des jeunes filles qui étaient amoureuse de l'Uchiwa mais celui dégoûté de Kiba lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux. L'Inuzuka avait froncé les sourcils et ses lèvres s'étaient tordues en une grimace affreuse. De plus, il n'y avait pas que Kiba qui semblait surpris, le reste de ses camarades de classe les dévisageaient interloqués.

-Tenten qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? Répéta Kiba irrité.

Elle était incapable de parler. Incapable de lui mentir aussi ouvertement. Alors elle baissa les yeux, trop honteuse. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le faire. Elle n'allait pas tenir. Alors qu'elle délaissait les doigts de Sasuke, celui raffermit sa prise, serrant fortement sa main.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Rétorqua Sasuke agacé par l'attitude de l'Inuzuka.

Écœuré qu'elle ne démente rien , Kiba secoua la tête.

-Bordel Tenten tu me dégoûtes ! Cracha t-il dédaigneusement tout en quittant la salle de classe.

Elle le suivit péniblement du regard. Comment allait-elle tenir le coup si elle devait subir la haine dévastatrice de son meilleur ami ?

* * *

Tenten avait tenté d'ignorer les regards qui convergeaient vers elle durant les quatre heures de cours de la mâtiné. Elle avait essayé de se concentrer et d'écouter les paroles de son professeur. Alors qu'elle commençait enfin à se détacher de l'attention qu'elle provoquait chez les autres, un mot tomba sur sa table. Elle se tourna et rencontra le regard foudroyant d'une jeune fille au yeux charbon. Tenten déplia alors lentement le papier plié en quatre.

_Pourquoi ta main dégoûtante était-elle scellée à celle tant adoré de mon Sasuke ?_

_Reste à ta place mocheté !_

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur et froissa le papier. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser appâter par la haine des groupies de l'Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait la blesser dans son amour-propre. Non, cela ne la toucherait pas. C'est donc fièrement, qu'elle reprit des notes et attendit que la cloche sonne l'heure du déjeuner.

La sonnerie stridente finir par retentir dans tout le lycée et Tenten put enfin souffler. Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée car elle vit apparaître Hinata un bento à la main dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur salle de classe.

Elle se traita mentalement de tout les noms, elle avait complètement oublié sa meilleure amie.

-Hi..Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Abasourdie par sa question, la Hyuga fronça les sourcils et secoua doucement son bento.

-Je suis venue déjeuner avec toi, comme tous les midis.

-Eh bien en faite, je...

-Elle mange avec moi, coupa Sasuke tout en entraînant Tenten par la main.

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de lui dire un "je t'expliquerai tout." avant de disparaître en sa compagnie. Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se tourna vers Lee, qui fidèle à lui même sortait gourmand son repas de son sac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lee haussa les épaules.

-C'est le couple de l'année à ce qu'il parait !

* * *

-Tu aurais pu au moins me laisser le temps de tout lui expliquer, ce n'était pas comme si on était Bonnie & Clyde.

-Tu vas tenir ta langue, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils étaient assis l'un face à l'autre, sur l'une des tables non occupé du débarras scientifique de la salle 303. Tenten jouait lentement avec ses baguettes dans son repas. Sa mère étant de congé cette semaine, lui avait préparer exactement tout ce qu'elle aimait et pourtant rien ne pouvait entrer dans son œsophage.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, constata t-elle.

-Ais-je besoin de préciser que je ne fais confiance à personne ?

Tenten l'observa calmement.

-Personne ? Même pas à tes proches?

-...

-Enfin la question est : est-ce que tu as des proches au moins ?

-Répond à ma question.

-Et toi à la mienne.

Sasuke qui n'avait jamais été d'humeur à jouer, baissa progressivement le regard vers le repas de Tenten. Elle, pour une fois, ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la partie.

-Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'enlever ce masque imperturbable et d'avoir l'air un peu plus humain ?

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et le regard qui lui lança aurait fait taire n'importe qui, mais Tenten n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de ceux qui se cachaient derrière les apparences.

-Cœur-de-glace, murmura t-elle.

-...

-C'est comme ça qu'elles te surnomment.

Tenten planta sa baguette dans son omelette et l'analysa sous toute les coutures.

-J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un peu exagéré, qu'elles te cataloguaient comme un objet, une personne sans sentiment et j'ai toujours détesté cette manière de fonctionner, on ne peut pas cataloguer quelqu'un comme ça sans vraiment le connaitre, mais en réalité – elle reposa le morceau d'omelette dans son bento et plongea son regard dans le sien – ce surnom te vas parfaitement.

-...

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire à Hinata ni à qui que se soit parce que je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière d'être arrivée à ce point là pour – elle agita ses baguettes dans un mouvement circulaire – pour réussir ma vie.

-...

-Je trouve ça pathétique en réalité - elle prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix dépitée - C'est ce que nous sommes d'ailleurs, pathétique.

-Je ne le suis pas, précisa t-il sèchement.

-Oui, évidement, rajouta t-elle en rangeant pour de bon ses baguettes. Toi tu es parfait.

Il se contenta de soupirer d'agacement. Tenten ramassa ses affaires et se leva.

-Où vas tu ?

-Au toilette – elle se retourna vivement vers lui – ne me dis pas que tu désires m'accompagner ?

Il la fusilla du regard et Tenten esquissa un sourire sans joie.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

* * *

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Lui avait demandé une jeune fille alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes. Toi et Sasuke ?

Tenten soupira bruyamment. Décidément même aller au toilette se révélait être contraignant. Elle aurait aimé répondre à cette jeune impertinente que c'était même la meilleure blague de sa vie, mais elle se contenta de l'ignorer.

-Hé je te cause Inoue, clama la jeune fille tout en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Lâche moi !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'ais pas dit pourquoi Sasuke sors avec toi ?

Tenten se dégagea de sa poigne et rétorqua :

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te justifier quoique se soit ?

La jeune fille, qui se nommait Kin Tsuchi planta ses mains sur se hanche visiblement énervée.

-Parce que c'est juste...inadmissible !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai passé des années à lui dire que je l'aimais, je me suis tuée à trouver d'innombrable tactiques pour qu'il lève ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le regard sur moi et c'est toi qu'il a choisi comme...Comme...

-Si cela t'écorche tant la bouche de le dire, tu peux arrêter de me parler tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas !

Tenten lui tourna donc le dos, agacée par l'attitude puéril de la Tsuchi.

-Mais c'est trop injuste ! Regarde toi ! Tu n'as rien d'extraordinaire voyons ! Sasuke n'a jamais voulu sortir avec personne, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il désirait quelqu'un à sa hauteur mais tu ne l'es définitivement pas ! J'aurai presque compris s'il s'était mis avec Ino, ils ont tous deux une certaine prestance, mais avec toi ? Toi tu es si- elle plissa les yeux - ordinaire.

Offensée d'être à ce point considéré comme une banalité, Tenten se retourna et s'avança à grande enjambée vers Kin.

-Et pourtant c'est bien moi qui suis sa petite-amie, c'est bien moi qui a le droit de lui tenir la main, de l'embrasser et lui susurrer à l'oreiller à quel point il est - elle se rapprocha encore un peu - horriblement sexy.

Et alors que Kin ouvrait la bouche outrée , Tenten lui tourna le dos satisfaite de son mensonge. Elle avait peut-être menti mais au moins elle avait pris un réel plaisir à clouer le bec de cette petite pimbêche. Cela lui apprendra de lui parler comme ça. Pourquoi c'était si difficile d'admettre qu'elle soit capable d'attirer Sasuke ? À l'angle d'un couloir, elle percuta par inattention Hinata.

-Tenten !

-Hinata !

-Tu tombes bien, j'allais te chercher justement.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche mais Tenten se triturant les doigts la coupa.

-Tu veux des explications, c'est normal, j'aurai dû...

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui ? L'interrompit la Hyuga.

Tenten resta bouche bée et tenta par tous les moyens de trouver une réponse plausible. Heureusement pour elle, la cloche sonna.

-Ecoute, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, tu sais qu'Oto-sensei est particulièrement sévère sur les retards, mais je te promets de te téléphoner ce soir et de tout te raconter !

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Tenten s'élançait déjà vers sa classe. D'ici ce soir, elle aurait bien le temps de trouver quelque chose de crédible à lui raconter.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un second couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ino Yamanaka occupé à remballer les avances d'un garçon au cheveux roux.

-Sérieusement, tu oses encore me le demander ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules tout en lui souriant.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Ino grimaça et fit tourner lentement une mèche entre ses doigts.

-Alors soit tu es véritablement con soit tu le fais exprès, dans "je ne sortirai au grand jamais avec le Roi des Losers " y'a quoi que tu comprends pas ? Tu voudrais que je te parles dans la langue des loosers ? Oups, attend, je ne la connais pas !

Et sans laisser le temps au pauvre garçon de répondre, elle le devança pour rencontrer son adversaire préféré. Tenten aurait très bien pu faire demie-tour pour ne pas entendre ses moqueries, car elle était certaine que celle-ci allait se moquer d'elle, mais elle avait décider de l'affronter. Au pire, elle lui servirait le même discours qu'à Kin. On est en pleine période écologique non ?

-Tiens donc, Inoue..

-Non !

-Quoi non ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ?

-Justement je n'ai absolument aucune envie de d'entendre dire que je ne suis rien et que je ne mérite aucunement Sasuke, ok ? C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux et si tu n'es pas contente tu n'as qu'à aller te faire...

-Tu sors avec Sasuke ? demanda Ino en fronçant les sourcils.

La Yamanaka semblait déroutée à la grande surprise de Tenten qui se contenta de garder bêtement la bouche ouverte. Ino était toujours au courant de tout. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas le savoir ? Elle était la Reine-De-Pique, et par conséquent la reine des commérages aussi. Rien n'échappait à Ino, parce que tout passait par Ino.

-Oui, je sors avec lui, approuva Tenten.

Ino regarda de haut en bas Tenten le visage étrangement neutre. Tenten s'était au moins attendu à ce qu'elle est une mine écœuré ou même moqueuse. C'était vraiment très déstabilisant.

-Ah.

-Et donc si tu as l'intention d'étaler ta jalousie je te préviens tout de suite...

-Jalouse ? Moi ? De qui ? De toi ?

Tenten ne sut quoi répondre, la réaction de la Yamanaka la troublée énormément. Elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci réagisse comme Kin ou comme toute les autres, or Ino semblait ne pas être affectée par cette nouvelle. Ce qui n'était pas normal émanant de la sulfureuse blonde.

-Sache que je ne serai jamais jalouse de quelqu'un comme toi, et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu es un thon tu le sais déjà, par contre, j'admet que...

Tenten se prépara à l'attaque et serra les poings. Le venin d'Ino allait lui exploser à la figure et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-...que je suis déçue.

-De quoi ? Que je ne sois pas être à la hauteur de la beauté subliminal de Sasuke ? Je m'en contre fiche de ton avis !

-Je n'allais pas dire ça Inoue, ne m'interromps pas quand je cause c'est extrêmement agaçant.

-Oh parce que je tu crois que tes piques, elles sont agréables ?

Ino ricana tout en balançant avec grâce quelques mèches de cheveux blond par dessus son épaule.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ce genre de fille c'est tout. Certes je t'ai toujours trouvé laide et pas vraiment attractive, mais je t'ai toujours pensé plus intelligente que ça.

Tenten dévisagea abasourdie la Yamanaka.

-Finalement tu es belle et bien décevante, comme toute ses pauvres filles incapable de voir que le bonheur se trouve ailleurs. Tu es vraiment stupide, même ton amie Hinata qui s'en aucun doute est morbidement ennuyante à plus de jugeote que toi. Sortir avec Sasuke – elle sortit son portable de son sac – c'est surement la décision la plus stupide que tu n'es jamais prise, enfin bref c'est à l'image de ta grande et irréversible naïveté.

Ino la contourna tout en déverrouillant son portable et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

-Néanmoins ce fut vraiment un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré, bienvenue en enfer Miss Uchiha, préviens moi quand tu commenceras à t'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

-Au cas où tu me le demanderais, j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée.

-...

-Des filles dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence se sont mis à me haïr, Kiba ne m'adresse plus la parole et j'ai même du mentir à ma meilleure amie.

-...

-Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de me remonter le moral.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Je sais, on a dit qu'entre nous il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir l'air compatissant.

-Tu apprends vite, répliqua t-il platement tout en reportant son attention sur le livre dans lequel il était plongé.

Tenten soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les sièges en cuir de la berline. Et cerise sur le gâteau elle amenait un garçon chez elle. Évidement la semaine où sa mère avait décidé de prendre congé. D'ailleurs, comment allait-elle le présenter ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas amener ce jeu malsain jusqu'à sa maisonnée. Le trajet fut malheureusement beaucoup trop court et elle dû se résigner à affronter la réalité . Pourtant, là, face à la porte d'entrée de chez elle, Tenten n'arrivait pas à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. C'était ridicule, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que la journée qu'elle venait de passer, non ? Il s'agissait de sa mère. Juste de sa mère.

-Tu comptes attendre qu'il fasse nuit pour me faire entrer ?

-Tu sais, on, hum, on est pas obligé de le préciser à ma mère que toi et moi on...on...enfin tu m'as comprise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé, pour une fois, est-ce qu'on pourrait faire les choses à ma manière sans que ton autorité malsaine n'entre en jeu ?

Sasuke resta étonnement silencieux et elle le fit entrer chez elle à contre cœur. Le jeune homme détailla du coin de l'œil le logis de l'Inoue. Fille ordinaire, maison ordinaire. Même son logis était prévisible, pensa Sasuke. La décoration était vraiment simpliste. Limite pathétique. Sasuke observa le mur de l'entrée où une multiple de cadre photo y était accroché et haussa l'un de ses sourcils lorsqu'il y vit Tenten ,entourée de garçon, les vêtements sales et déchirés avec un ballon de football glissé sous le bras. Dans la cuisine, sa mère appela Tenten et la jeune fille sursauta.

-Tenten bichette ! Je me disais que ce soir on pourrait se faire un plateau télé, y'a une émission sur des couples jetaient en pleine îles désertes ! Je suis entrain de nous faire un fondant au chocolat on va se goinfrer comme des vaches...

Chiha débarqua en tablier, un bol remplie de pâte à gâteau dans une main , un fouet dans l'autre. Elle s'arrêtait subitement en apercevant l'Uchiwa et lança un regard inquisiteur à sa fille.

-Hum, maman, je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa, fit timidement Tenten tout en agitant sa main tantôt vers sa mère tantôt vers le jeune homme.

À sa plus grande surprise, Sasuke esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers la matriarche Inoue.

-Enchanté Madame Inoue c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Oh, hum, oui oui, répliqua Chiha en laissant tomber le fouet dans le bol pour pouvoir serrer la main de Sasuke – Eh bien, j'ignorai Tenten que tu avais un nouvel ami.

-Ami ? Moi ? Tenten ne vous l'a donc pas dit ?

Chiha fronçaient ses fins sourcils.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Que je suis son petit-ami.

  
  


 


	4. Chapitre 4

**-Chapitre 4-**

* * *

****-Playlist -** **

**Diplo - _Revolution (Autolaser Remix)_**

**Ruelle -** **_Deep end_ **

****Portico Quartet** _**\- Window Seat** _ **

**EXGF - _We Are The Hearts_**

* * *

-Que je suis son petit-ami.

Les Inoues écarquillèrent leurs prunelles simultanément. Chiha faillit laisser tomber son bol et Tenten ouvrit la bouche offusquée. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne rien révéler. Mais en l'ingrat qu'il était, il fallait évidement que tout tourne selon son bon vouloir. Que toute les décisions partent de lui. Cependant Tenten ne put se résoudre à le foudroyer du regard car sa mère avait convergé ses yeux à la vitesse de la lumière dans les siens.

-C'est...c'est ton copain ?

Sa mère paraissait si étonnée que Tenten en fut presque vexée.

-Hum, oui.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ?

Parce que ça c'était une tout autre affaire pensa la jeune fille.

-En fait je...

-Elle allait le faire, mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle avait peur de votre réaction, coupa brusquement Sasuke qui commençait à trouver ses présentations plutôt longues.

Tenten serra les poings. Elle allait le tuer, le démembrer, le désarticuler , le découper en morceau et enterrer les divers membres de son corps au quatre coins du monde. Ce fils de _Schtroumpfs_ allait le regretter amèrement.

-Peur de ma réaction ? Mais enfin, c'est..- elle posa son bol sur un meuble qui se trouvait à portée de main et tout levant les mains vers le ciel s'écria - MERCI SEIGNEUR !

Une fois de plus, Tenten afficha une expression de surprise absolue. Sasuke quand à lui haussa un sourcil intrigué par la réaction de la matriarche Inoue.

-Maman mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Je respire la joie ma fille !

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard furtif avant de regarder abasourdies Chiha sourire de toute ses dents.

-Je ne comprend pas, fit Tenten soucieuse .

-Je suis super contente pour toi voyons !

Chiha s'approcha de Sasuke et lui toucha amicalement l'épaule. Ce geste le déplut énormément mais elle semblait si reconnaissante envers lui qu'il la laissa faire.

-Oh Sasuke, je peux t'appeler Sasuke hein ? Je suis si heureuse que tu as su voir à quel point ma Tenten est resplendissante et attachante.

-Maman !

-Parce que moi à force de ne venir voir personne j'avais peur d'avoir mal fait mon boulot tu vois et qu'elle soit devenu lesb...

-Maman arrête !

Chiha allait rouspéter mais à la dernière minute enleva sa main de l'épaule de Sasuke et s'inclina très légèrement vers lui.

-Oh oui c'est vrai c'est la première fois que l'on se voit, je ne vais pas étaler toute notre intimité maintenant, ahahaha ! Sinon tu risque partir à toute vitesse ahahaha !

-Maman !

Sasuke s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et planta ses mains dans ses poches, observant Inoue mère et Inoue fille jacasser bruyamment. Comment deux personnes pouvaient faire autant de bruit dans un si petit espace ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé ce cyclone entrer dans sa vie encore ? Ah oui. Pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ses infernales et tapageuses groupies.

-Rho la la la, Tenten, je dis juste ce que je pense.

-Et bien je pense que tu devrais t'abstenir !

-Oh je suis tellement exi...

-Ecoute maman ,de toute façon on doit faire nos devoirs alors tu devrais aller dans la cuisine faire, hum, enfin, retourner à tes occupations.

-Oh oui bien sur, je comprends, vous voulez un peu d'intimité, susurra t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Tenten soupira et se passa une main dans la nuque alors que sa mère s'éclipsait dans la cuisine tout en fredonnant une chanson ridiculement romantique. Elle délaissa sa nuque nouée et se tourna vers Sasuke dont la mine blasé ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère.

-C'est bon vous avez fini ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Chuchota t-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté et enfonça ses yeux encres dans les siens.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de l'avoir mal pris.

-Evidemment, elle n'attendait que ça, enfin ce n'est pas le problème, j'avais dit qu'on faisait les choses à ma manière.

-Et alors ?

-Oh et puis tu m'agaces, viens !

Elle l'incita à la suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle aurait bien voulu le réprimander encore un peu plus, mais elle avait peur que sa mère finisse par entendre leur conversation. Conversation qui ne partait de toute façon pas dans le sens qu'elle voulait, car Sasuke ne comprenait que ce qu'il voulait comprendre.

Alors qu'elle prenait place boudeuse sur une chaise, Sasuke sortit plusieurs cahier de son sac et les tendit à Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle tout en les ouvrant soigneusement.

-C'est un assemblage de feuille constitué d'une couverture, répondit platement Sasuke alors que Tenten fronçait les sourcils et reposait les cahiers vers lui.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Et toi arrête de poser des questions bêtes.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, tout deux n'osant baisser le regard le premier. Ils avaient au moins un point en commun, une fierté bien trop condescendante.

-Et sans sarcasme ça donne quoi ? Rétorqua Tenten tout en claquant sa langue agacée.

Silencieusement, Sasuke prit lui aussi place en face d'elle et poussa les cahiers vers elle.

-Ceux sont mes notes, des informations supplémentaires, complétant les cours que nous avons eu, si tu les apprends dans leur intégralité en plus de la leçon général, tu ne pourras qu'avoir de brillant résultat.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de reporter son attention sur les présents que Sasuke lui avait donné. Elle en prit un en main et le parcourra rapidement. D'une écriture soignée, Sasuke avait explicité, défini, approfondi l'intégralité de chaque cours. Comment avait-il pu avoir le temps de faire tout ça ? Il ne dormait jamais ? Ou alors n'avait aucune vie sociale.

-Inutile de me remercier.

Elle leva les yeux lentement vers lui tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Pourquoi j'étais supposée dire quelque chose?

Encore une fois, le contacte visuel fut froid, intangible mais Tenten pressée d'en finir, fit preuve de clémence en baissant la première les yeux.

-Bon, à moins que tu ne veuilles passer la nuit chez moi, on s'y met ?

Au plus grand étonnement de Tenten, Sasuke se trouva être un excellent professeur. Il savait comment manier les mots, comment rendre les choses plus simples. Tenten prit donc attentivement note de son savoir . Et en une heure, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qu'Oto-sensei avait tenté de lui expliquer en trois fois. Finalement, ce contrat ne s'avérait pas si inutile que cela. Alors que Sasuke rangeait ses affaires, Chiha Inoue fit apparition avec un plateau de gourmandise pour les deux jeunes gens. Chocolat chaud, muffins, album photo...

-Oh Sasuke, tu t'en vas déjà ? Reste dîner, comme ça on pourrait...

Album photo ? Tenten s'empressa de couper sa mère très peu désireuse que Sasuke découvre les méandres de sa vie privé et notamment cette photo d'elle toute nue à trois ans entrain de jouer dans le jardin de ses grands-parents entièrement couverte de boue. Sa mère adorait la montrer à qui le voulait et susurrait qu'elle était son petit yétis des bois. Ce surnom, elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter, d'une part parce qu'il n'a jamais été mélioratif et d'autre part parce que sa mère ne rendait pas compte qu'elle lui faisait du mal en la traitant de la sorte. Elle n'était pas un yétis, elle était une jolie jeune fille. Enfin, une jeune fille en tout cas.

-Maman, je crois qu'il doit vraiment rentrer, d'ailleurs je vais l'accompagner.

-C'est vraiment dommage, en tout cas ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa esquissa un sourire sans joie, amusé que finalement la mère soit aussi bécasse que la fille et tenta malgré son air impassible d'avoir l'air chaleureux.

-Bonne soirée Madame Inoue.

-Rho, qu'il est poli ce petit, appelle moi Chiha va !

Tenten levait les yeux au ciel alors que Sasuke acquiesçait face à la matriarche Inoue.

-Allez , on y va ! S'impatienta Tenten en prenant Sasuke par le coude, l'entraînant rapidement vers le perron où elle referma soigneusement la porte .

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Un vent frais s'abattu sur eux et Tenten ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Elle aurait voulu rentrer chez elle où il faisait beaucoup plus bon mais il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec l'Uchiwa. Alors qu'il allait partir elle le retint de justesse par la manche de sa veste.

-Attend il faut qu'on parle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et grimaça visiblement agacé.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu n'avais pas à dire ça !

Il se dégagea de son emprise et commença à descendre les marches, elle le suivit folle de rage.

-Ecoute moi quand je te parles !

Il s'arrêta brusquement en pleine allée et elle le percuta violemment.

-Aie, mais t'es malade de t'arrêter comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?

Il se tourna lentement vers elle et plus grand d'une bonne tête la lorgna de haut.

-Tu m'agaces, siffla t-il.

-Rassure toi, c'est réciproque !

Il soupira irrité et reporta son attention sur la maison alors que Tenten se mordait la lèvre inférieur espérant contenir sa rage.

-Je ne voulais pas mentir à ma mère, je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu dises cela et tu...

-Elle nous regarde.

-Quoi ?

-Ta mère à la fenêtre, elle nous regarde.

-On s'en fout, de toute façon elle ne peut pas nous ente...

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue lui coupant comme par miracle la parole.

-A demain.

Tenten le regarda partir sans bouger, encore choquée parce qu'il venait de faire. Elle fut tenter de s'essuyer nerveusement la joue mais se retint consciente que sa mère n'en ratait pas une miette.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle rentra chez elle mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

-Tenten je suis tellement fi..

-Je t'en prie maman, pas de commentaire !

-Hein mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes tellement mignons, oh la la, je te jure que je voulais pas regarder, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, hé hé hé, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'a rattrapé ma puce, et je te comprends, il est tellement mignon ce petit ! Je trouve que vous êtes trop choupinou tout les deux !

Tenten se retint d'esquisser une grimace. Sa mère était bel et bien candide. Comment avait-elle pu voir en eux une quelconque tendresse ? Au fond n'avait-elle pas remarqué dans ses yeux qu'elle était tout sauf heureuse ? Non parce que sa mère avait toujours voulu croire en ce qu'elle voyait. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son mari l'a trompé, parce qu'elle se refusait toujours la vérité jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui éclate violemment au visage.

-Maman ne redis plus jamais ça !

-Rho, je t'embête va ! Moi aussi à ton âge je n'aimais pas lorsque mes parents me taquinaient sur mes petits-amis. Ce qui me fait penser, est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ce Kiroki qui avait lancé des cailloux à la fenêtre de tes grands-parents croyant que c'était la mienne ?

Tenten fit la moue. Pourquoi sa mère se devait-elle de lui rappeler qu'au même âge, elle avait un succès fou avec la gente masculine. Qu'elle au moins correspondait au désir même des fantasmes des jeunes garçons de son époque. Et cela surement sans faire un contrat du même genre qu'elle.

-Enfin, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Tu vas être tellement heureuse Tenten, tu vas vivre tellement de bon moment, comme je t'envie ma chérie.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bien sur que je le dis, j'ai eu dix-sept ans avant toi, je sais ce que cela fait ! Oh d'ailleurs les chaussures que je t'ai acheté vont enfin te servir ! Tu vois que mes achats ne sont pas si inutiles que ça, tu vas pouvoir faire la minette avec ton prince charmant !

Prince charmant. Tenten eut envie d'éclater de rire. De mourir de rire. Sasuke était tout sauf un prince charmant. C'était plutôt le serpent majestueux, trônant fièrement sur son cailloux d'argent prêt à attaquer de son venin mortel quiconque essayerait d'entrer sur son territoire.

-Maman ! Quel parent dirait ça à sa fille ! Tu es censée, je ne sais pas moi, me gueuler dessus ou me prévenir de, hum, des conséquences, des dangers...

-Mais c'est tellement excitant mon cœur ! C'est ton premier copain !

-Maman !

-Oh d'accord, tu veux que je te préviennes sur le sexe...

-Non ça va aller merci !

-D'accord comme tu veux.

Rêveuse de son adolescence Chiha se mit à faire de grand discours sur les joies de l'amour à cet âge où tout parait encore insouciant. Elle était si emportée dans ses souvenirs, dans sa nostalgie du passé où elle avait été célèbre de ses conquêtes qu'elle ne vit pas Tenten se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Enfin seule, Tenten se laissa tomber sur son lit, et emprisonna son oreiller entre ses bras. Elle le serra très très fort, puis le relâcha et respira enfin librement. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait survécu à cette journée, bien qu'elle se soit un peu mal terminée. Elle n'avait toujours pas digérée le fait qu'il est osé contredire ces demandes et aussi qu'il l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Elle ne lui avait absolument pas donné l'autorisation de la toucher de cette manière là. Elle commençaient à en avoir marre qu'il fasse toujours comme bon lui semble. Sasuke avait pensé qu'elle était bonne joueuse, or Tenten n'avait jamais aimé perdre . Surtout pas quand on l'obligeait à poser les genoux à terre en premier.

* * *

La maison était vide. Comme toujours. Pas de parent. Pas de grand-frère. La gouvernante avait laissé à manger dans le frigo, elle était rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps. Dans la boite mail, pas de message de la part de son père. Sasuke était encore seul et c'était tant mieux comme ça. De toute façon, il s'était toujours particulièrement bien entendu avec lui-même. Pas de compromis, pas de discussion inutiles, pas de sentiments inopportun, juste lui.

Il s'en foutait complètement d'être tout seul.

Alors qu'il déposait son sac sur son lit, son portable sonna, il haussa un sourcil à la vue de celui qui tentait de le joindre et décrocha sans trop de précipitation.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-_ __Je vais bien merci et toi Sasuke ? Ça me touche toujours quand tu te préoccupes de moi de cette manière._ _

-La ferme Naruto, tu veux quoi ?

__-Hé je peux pas appeler mon meilleure pote sans avoir à lui demander quoique se soit ?_ _

-On est pas ami.

Sasuke l'entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Non ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été ami. Naruto ne s'adressait à lui que pour une chose. Une chose très spéciale.

__-Ok, ok comme tu veux, j'ai besoin du numéro de ton frangin._ _

-Pourquoi ?

__-Oh tu le sais très bien pourquoi._ _

-Je ne l'ai plus.

__-Ouais c'est ça, fait pas ta bitch, donne le moi._ _

-Je te l'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas.

__-Donne le moi bordel._ _

-...

_-_ __Donne. Le. Moi._ _

La voix de Naruto se fit plus rauque, plus empressé. Sasuke devina sans peine ce que quémander le jeune homme et bien qu'il se fichait pas mal de la requête de Naruto il n'aurait pu lui donner son dû. Car des nouvelles de son frère il n'en voulait pas. Itachi Uchiwa avait quitté le maison depuis bien longtemps et bien qu'il s'obstinait à lui envoyer des mails et à lui téléphoner Sasuke n'avait pas voulu garder le contacte. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il ne le supportait plus, sa vue même le répugnait. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour un drogué en manque qu'il allait faire le premier pas. Absolument pas.

-Ecoute Naruto, si t'es si en manque que ça, tu seras capable de t'en trouver sans mon aide, t'as copine est bien un génie, non, alors sert-en !

__-Va te faire foutre Uchiwa, tu sais quoi, va te faire mettre, t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste !_ _

Sasuke se contenta de lui raccrocher au nez, peu entrain à l'écouter l'insulter sans trop de raison. Et puis il avait faim. Dans le frigo, la gouvernante lui avait laissé un plat dont l'aspect ne lui revint pas. Il le prit, le jeta à la poubelle et rehaussa les manches de sa chemise blanche. Décidément il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse tout de lui même. Après tout on est mieux servi que par soi même.

* * *

Le portable de Tenten fit aussi des siennes alors que celle-ci se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

-Allô ?

__-Tenten, c'est moi Hinata._ _

Tenten ferma les yeux. Merde. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à une excuse potable. Tant pis, elle improviserait.

__-Tu as dit que tu m'appellerais, j'ai attendu mais tu..._ _

-J'allais le faire.

__-Oh, alors, hum, tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu..tu sors avec Uchiwa._ _

-Et bien, c'est, hum, c'est juste arrivé comme ça.

__-Comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ _

Tenten déposa la serviette sur son lit et se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. Détachés, ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, humidifiant lentement le bas de son débardeur.

-Eh bien, Sasuke m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, et hum, j'ai accepté.

__-Juste comme ça._ _

Tenten s'humecta la lèvre inférieur.

-Juste comme ça.

__-Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je croyais que tu, hum, que tu aimais Neji._ _

Le cœur de Tenten se serra douloureusement face à l'entente du prénom de son premier amour.

-C'est la première fois qu'on s'intéresse à moi, Neji ne l'a jamais fait, il sait à peine comment je m'appelle.

__-Mais on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa, il est comme Yamanaka, tu sais, sans coeur, sans sentiments. Il..il doit forcément...te manipuler._ _

Tenten eut envie de jeter le téléphone au loin. Hinata était exactement comme les autres. Incapable d'accepter qu'elle puisse avoir un quelconque potentiel amoureux. Même elle. Même sa meilleure amie. Même la fille en lequel elle avait le plus confiance. Même en celle qu'elle protégeait contre vent et marée.

-Alors c'est vraiment si impensable que ça , le fait qu'il puisse s'intéresser à moi, je ne pensais pas que tu penserais ça toi aussi.

__-Tenten je ne te juge pas je suis juste surprise que..._ _

-Que quoi ? Que je suis capable d'être attirante ? Intéressante aux yeux de quelqu'un ?

Hinata ne répondit pas tout de suite et Tenten eut envie de lui raccrocher au nez mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse son amie reprit la parole.

__-Pardon Tenten, je...je ...je ne voulais pas te vexer._ _

Évidement Hinata ne faisait de mal à personne et ce n'était surement pas son intention au départ. Elle voulait juste obtenir des réponses.

-Non c'est moi, je me suis emportée, c'est pas grave. C'est juste que tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de me dire ça et c'est vraiment agaçant.

__-Je suis vraiment désolée._ _

Tenten soupira en l'entendant pleurnicher au téléphone. Hinata était bien trop fragile, beaucoup trop. Tenten savait pertinemment comment fonctionné Hinata, mais pour une fois, pour une fois elle aurait voulu que ce soit la Hyuga qui lui remonte le moral, qui lui dise qu'elle était belle et que les autres exagéraient. Mais on n'inversait pas les rôles, à chacun sa place. Reprend la tienne Tenten.

-Hinata ne pleure pas.

__-Je..je ...je ne suis pas entrain de pl..pl.._ _

Hinata sanglotait beaucoup trop pour terminer sa phrase et Tenten dû attendre qu'elle se calme . Il ne fallait pas la brusquer, il fallait patienter, lui laisser le temps de s'ouvrir de nouveau, de parler sans peine. Il fallait traiter Hinata comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il fallait que Tenten prenne sur elle. Ne jamais lui raconter ses pires secrets. Ne jamais pleurer devant la Hyuga. Ne jamais faire preuve de faiblesse. Jamais car Hinata s'effondrerait, elle ne pourrait le supporter. Chacun son rôle. Oui chacun son rôle.

-Hinata ?

__-Oui._ _

-Ca va mieux ?

__-Oui, c'est bon, excuse moi._ _

_-..._

__-Alors, tu me racontes._ _

Tenten pencha la tête sur le coté. Fit craquer son cou. Apporta un ongle à son doigt. Le rongea.

-J'ai juste été un peu curieuse, j'ai – elle avala difficilement sa salive en pensant à l'ânerie qu'elle allait dire – j'ai eu envie de le connaitre non pas pour ce qu'en dise les rumeurs et ce qu'il laisse transparaître mais pour ce qu'il est réellement.

__-Tu penses qu'il y a vraiment du bon, en tout le monde n'est-ce pas ?_ _

-Hinata je suis vraiment exténuée, je te verrai demain, ok ?

__-D'accord._ _

-Alors à de...

__-Tenten, je veux que tu saches que si tu es heureuse avec lui, je ne pourrais que l'être pour toi._ _

-Bonne nuit Hinata.

* * *

-Ma mère pense que tu es adorable, j'ai dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas lui hurler à quel point c'était tout le contraire.

Sasuke soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait qu'on est pas obligé de faire la conversation lorsque nous sommes seuls ?

-Oh je sais, ça t'emmerde, c'est pour ça que je continue.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Tenten reprit de plus belle.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ?

-...

-Elle a dit que tu étais mon prince charmant, je me suis retenue de lui dire que tu étais plutôt le roi des...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en fous.

Tenten le foudroya du regard, mais ne se laissa aucunement faire. Il l'avait énervé la veille, elle avait bien l'intention de se venger.

-J'adore ta voiture, elle est super confortable.

-Était, marmonna Sasuke sans que Tenten ne puisse l'entendre.

-Même si je trouve que c'est tout de même un peu trop, tu sais qu'il y a plein d'enfant dans le monde qui n'ont même pas le luxe d'avoir de l'eau et toi tu poses tes fesses tout les matins sur des sièges en cuir.

-...

-Non tu as raison, c'est complètement hypocrite de ma part de dire ça, parce que moi aussi je suis une privilégier, je dors dans un lit, je mange tous les jours à ma faim et y'a plein de gens dans le monde qui n'ont même pas un morceau de pain.

-...

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre cette injustice contre nature ? On est juste né au bon endroit au bon moment, tu ne t'ai jamais demandé comment se fait-il qu'on est cette vie là et pas une autre ? Ou pourquoi certains sont handicapés ou d'autre pas ? Ou pourquoi...

-Tu peux arrêter tes grandes pensées philosophiques Inoue on est arrivé, coupa Sasuke irrité par la logorrhée verbale moral de sa compatriote.

-Tu n'aimes pas m'entendre parler, hein ?

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et l'entraîna par la main hors de la voiture.

-Tu sais que tu devras t'y habituer, n'est-ce pas _mon cœur_?

Sans détacher sa main de la sienne et se mit face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer sur sa joue droite un baiser furtif. Ils ne virent point les regards noires qui transvergèrent vers eux. Ils ne virent pas la fureur qu'ils avaient commis juste avec l'étincelle qu'ils avaient provoqué. Ils ne virent rien du tout parce qu'ils étaient bien trop occupé à jouer. Quiconque les regardant auraient pu jalouser les messes basses qu'ils se faisaient pour des tendresses dites au creux de l'oreille. Alors qu'en réalité il s'agissait plus de piques venimeuses que de douce déclaration d'amour.

-Tu vois moi aussi je peux prendre les devants sans te demander ton avis - chuchota Tenten en approchant sa bouche de son oreille – tu vois à quel point cela est agréable.

Sasuke se contenta d'esquisser un sourire mauvais.

-Ne me cherche pas, Inoue, tu pourrais le regretter.

-Oh comme j'ai peur, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me proposer un contrat de mariage ?

-Cela ôterait une épine du pied de ta mère.

Tenten tressaillit alors qu'il la transcendait de ses yeux aussi sombre que la nuit.

-Ca va on vous dérange pas trop ? Cracha une voix que Tenten ne connaissait que trop bien.

Kiba les fixait hargneux, visiblement dégoûté qu'ils osent s'afficher comme cela en public et surtout devant lui. Tenten se dégagea rapidement de la prise de Sasuke et implora son ami du regard.

-Kiba je...

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, il lui tourna le dos.

-Kiba attend moi ! Hurla t-elle tout en courant vers lui laissant Sasuke à son propre compte.

* * *

-Kiba il faut qu'on parle !

Tenten avait finit par le rattraper en s'agrippant à sa manche.

-Fiche moi la paix ! Cracha t-il en se dégageant brutalement.

-Kiba je t'en prie écoute moi !

Kiba se tourna lentement vers elle. Tenten encaissa encore une fois toute la répugnance que le jeune éprouvé pour elle à présent, mais il était son ami d'enfance, et comptait énormément pour elle. Pour rien au monde elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ce qu'il la déteste juste parce qu'elle entretenait cette relation bidon avec Sasuke.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et fut soulagée qu'il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir.

-Allons parler ailleurs, dit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à dire quoique se soit.

En effet, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à là mais les élèves qui passaient près d'eux chuchotaient et leur jetaient des coups d'œil intéressés. Bien avant toute cette histoire, si une telle scène serait arrivée entre elle et Kiba personne n'y aurait fait attention mais maintenant qu'elle était la petite-amie de l'Uchiwa, elle n'était plus Tenten l'invisible. Elle était Tenten sujette aux commérages.

Alors sans rechigner, elle le suivit et allèrent tous les deux s'isoler dans un coin perdu du lycée.

* * *

-Eh bien ta dulcinée n'est pas occupée à te lécher les pieds aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke qui attendait dans un couloir désert que l'heure de cours commence, lisait attentivement un livre et ne prêtait pas attention à la nouvelle venue.

-Pfff, elle est tellement pitoyable cette Inoue, pouffa l'une des filles de la cour d'Ino.

-Comment il peut lui trouver quoique se soit, ricana une autre.

-Faut croire que les laiderons ont la côte en ce moment !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel face aux commentaires peu profond de ses pantins. Fatiguée de leur bavardage elle leva la main et l'agita comme pour chasser un insecte.

-Laissez nous, ordonna sèchement la Reine-De-Pique.

Sa cour s'inclina docilement avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Ino s'approcha de l'Uchiwa tout jouant machinalement avec les mèches de ses cheveux blonds.

-C'est vraiment l'amour fou entre vous, hein ? C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es tout seul, alors qu'elle est avec Inuzuka.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vous n'êtes pas passé inaperçu ce matin – continua la blonde tout en souriant - et tout le monde ne parle plus que de cela, Inoue aurait le cœur balançant entre le ténébreux et sans cœur Uchiwa et le sac à puce d'Inuzuka, vous nous faites le remake de Twilight ?

-Son cœur ne balance entre personne, il n'y a que moi, grinça Sasuke.

-Vraiment ? L'inatteignable Sasuke aurait laissé son cœur inexistant s'ouvrir à une pauvre demeurée.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, ne laissant plus que quelque centimètres entre leur visage.

-Mais toi et moi on sait très bien que tout cela n'est pas réellement vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi cela ne le serait pas ?

-Parce que tu n'aimes personne Sasuke.

Le regard d'Ino qui jusqu'à là avait été moqueur et avide de malice était devenu indéniablement froid. Irréversiblement symétrique au sien. Glace contre glace.

-Et puis je viens de traiter ta copine de demeurée et tu n'as pas même bronché. Pourtant c'est bien le rôle des petits-amis, non ? De défendre corps et âme leur dulcinée ?

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Ino s'éloigna de quelques pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai aucun doute en les sentiments d'Inoue, c'est une fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus primaire et gourde. Je la pensais un peu plus intelligente que ça pour ne pas succomber à ton charme qui entre nous ne fait tomber que les crétines, mais il s'avère pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu tort.

-...

-Mais en ce qui te concerne, je sais pertinemment que tu ne l'aimes pas, ça se voit, ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sasuke gardait un visage neutre, Ino n'aurait pu deviné aucune émotion. En réalité, il n'avait jamais été aussi déstabilisé. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne le sache et il savait qu'Inoue ne l'aurait dit à personne. Enfin il en était à peu prés sûr.

-Tu joues avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour éloigner toute tes stupides groupie hein ?

Sasuke se retint de soupire de soulagement. D'une certaine manière Ino ne se doutait de rien. Elle avait à la fois tort et raison. Certes leur relation n'était pas sincère, mais il n'était pas le seul à jouer.

-J'admets que c'est judicieux, cliché, mais judicieux.

-Cette histoire ne te regarde aucunement.

-Mais tout me regarde mon cher, tout et tu devrais être le premier à savoir que si Inuzuka continue à tourner autour d'elle de cette manière tu finiras par perdre la seule personne qui arrive à te libérer de tes groupies.

Sasuke renifla dédaigneusement.

-Inuzuka n'est pas un problème.

La froideur dans les yeux d'Ino se dissipa pour laisser place à de la surprise.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, qui ne sait pas aimer ne sait pas reconnaître les signes de l'amour.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que je vais tout te dire non plus ? Tu n'es pas si bête que ça après tout, tu finiras par comprendre.

Ino le regarda de haut et Sasuke détesta ça. Entre eux, cela avait toujours été comme cela. Fière comme des coqs, impitoyable, semblable. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils avaient toujours eu du mal à se supporter.

-Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire tu peux disposer.

Ino esquissa un sourire et se mit à contempler ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

-Je pourrais oui, mais tu as besoin de moi.

-Aide qui ne sera évidement pas gratuite, je crois que je m'en passerai.

Ino délaissa la contemplation de ses ongles pour le fixer de nouveau dans les yeux.

-Tu as besoin que je garde le silence sur votre pseudo relation et tu as besoin de te débarrasser d'Inuzuka, donc tu as besoin de moi.

-Viens en au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ino plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

-Reprend contact avec ton frère et fais en sorte qu'il donne à Naruto ce qu'il t'a demandé.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterais ?

-Il se débarrassera d'Inuzuka et je la fermerai.

-Naruto n'obéis pas à tes ordres.

-Non c'est vrai mais il écoute Sakura et Sakura n'écoute que moi.

-...

-Et toi et moi savions très bien que ses deux petits génies sont très très doués pour ce genre de chose, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils le feraient pour nous.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de nous et leur prix est toujours inatteignable.

-Il n'y aura pas de prix de ce genre cette fois, contente toi de donner à Naruto ce qu'il souhaite.

Sasuke avait horreur de ça. Horreur qu'Ino mène la danse dans une histoire qui ne la regardait pas, là où elle n'avait pas le droit d'y être. Là où il était censé être le dominant. L'alpha. Elle ne faisait pas partie du jeu. Elle ne faisait pas partie de _son_ jeu.

-C'était pour toi depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?

Ino haussa les épaules.

-Je fais une fête bientôt, il va bien falloir que l'on se défonce.

-Tu fais chier.

La jolie blonde plissa des yeux avant de sourire malicieusement.

-Que de mot pour si peu de chose Sasuke, tu as juste à faire ce que je te dis et en plus tu y gagnes aussi , je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérangerais autant ?

-...

-Oh oui, je suis bête parce que là c'est moi le maître de ton propre jeu, enfin que veux-tu, à chacun sa place _mon cœur._

* * *

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me déteste pour ça.

Kiba soupira.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un crime.

Le regard de Kiba s'assombrit de nouveau et il baissa la tête.

-Kiba, le fait que je sorte avec Sasuke ne change rien à notre relation, je suis toujours ton amie.

-...

-Kiba dis quelque chose.

-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Tenten.

-Mais...

Il la fit taire d'un regard.

-Tu l'as choisi, lui et son monde, tu finiras par changer.

-Quoi ? Non , je ne changerai pas Kiba, je te le promets.

-Tu le feras pour lui et...

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-...Et je ne le supporterai pas.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait cela. Elle avait l'intention de rester elle-même jusqu'au bout. Kiba s'approcha lentement d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas envie de me voir souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Alors laisse moi tranquille à partir d'aujourd'hui et reste avec ton __copain.__


	5. Chapitre 5

* * *

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -** **

* * *

****-Chapitre 5 -** **

* * *

****-Playlist -** **

****Kodaline -** ** **_**Take control** _ **

****Laurel** _**\- Shells** _ **

****Pham** _**\- Controls ft. Lox Chatterbox** _ **

* * *

Le cœur de Tenten était en morceau. Elle allait broyer du noir toute la journée et rien n'aurait pu lui remonter le moral. Ce n'était certainement pas Coeur-De-Glace, qui depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé en cours après sa "discussion" avec Kiba semblait deux fois plus renfermé sur lui-même. Tenten tourna légèrement la tête pour observer son ami Inuzuka dont les yeux ne quittaient pas son livre de Japonais. Pourquoi voulait-il instaurer une distance avec elle ? Elle n'avait rien de fait de mal. Il ne supportait pas Sasuke d'accord, peu de personne en était capable, mais il pouvait très bien continuer à lui parler. Elle le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Au final leur amitié n'était peut-être pas assez solide. Si son contrat avec l'Uchiwa ne lui permettait pas de rentrer dans l'université de son choix, elle allait faire une dépression. Une terrible dépression.

De ce fait, elle n'écoutait aucunement Oto-sensei parler des méandres de la littérature japonaise et se contenta de dessiner des personnages de manga sur la marge de ses feuilles. Puis soudainement, alors qu'elle dessinait un chat, un petit morceau de papier tomba sur sa table. Croyant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un avertissement de la part de Kin Tsuchi, Tenten s'empara agacée du petit mot et le déplia rapidement.

__Courage , je suis de tout cœur avec toi._ _

__Lee_ _

Elle écarquilla ses yeux à la limite du possible et tourna la tête vers son voisin qui lui faisait un adorable sourire. Alors Lee l'avait vue. Il avait remarqué qu'elle allait mal. Il était là. Décidément ce garçon était un amour. Tenten eut envie de se lever en plein cours et de le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer, mais elle se doutait bien que leur charmant professeur n'apprécierait pas ce genre de comportement affectif. Et puis elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se faire traiter de Miss Passe-Partout, par les groupies de Sasuke qui surveillaient le moindre de ses faux pas. Tenten se contenta donc de lui répondre par un sourire chaleureux et Lee pointa son pouce vers le ciel en signe d'encouragement.

Si seulement tout pouvait s'arranger avec un sourire. Tenten jeta un coup d'œil à l'Uchiwa assit au deuxième rang. S'il pouvait lui aussi apprendre à lui sourire au lieu de la traiter avec froideur tout serait plus simple.

De son coté, Sasuke avait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps du mal à ce concentrer. Ino l'avait énervé au plus au point. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans sa vie et de tenter de le malmener comme elle le ferait avec un vulgaire objet. Il ne faisait pas parti de son terrain de jeu. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour répondre à ses provocations. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter son accord et recontacter son frère. Qu'elle parle, qu'elle propage toute les rumeurs qu'elle veut, de toute façon elle n'avait pas réalisé que Tenten n'était pas qu'une simple victime. Ino pensait tout savoir mais au fond elle ne savait rien. Il n'allait pas laisser cette sale petite blondasse contrôler son avenir, qu'elle y mêle Sakura et Naruto, il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa tout de même et Sasuke Uchiwa ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Fière d'avoir retrouver le contrôle sur une situation qui lui semblait prise à la déroute, le brun se mit à écouter d'une oreille attentive les paroles de leur professeur. Après tout, il n'allait pas gâcher son avenir pour si peu.

* * *

-Est-ce que l'on est obligé de manger dans cette salle tout le temps ?

-Est-ce que tu es obligé de faire des commentaires à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ? maugréa Sasuke.

Tenten fit la moue et enfourna un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Elle aurait voulu remercier comme il se doit Lee, puisqu'il avait été le rayon de soleil de sa journée mais l'Uchiwa l'avait entraîné si rapidement dans la salle 303 à l'heure du déjeuner qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire quoique se soit. Elle n'avait pas pu prévenir Hinata non plus. La jeune Hyuga allait penser qu'elle n'avait plus de temps pour elle maintenant qu'elle s'était trouvée un "copain".

-Je ferais toute les remarques que je trouverais nécessaire - grinça t-elle alors que Sasuke levait les yeux au ciel.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle déjeunait en compagnie de l'Uchiwa et ses repas amicaux avec ses amis ne lui avaient jamais autant manqué qu'aujourd'hui. Sasuke mangeait silencieusement dans son bento, un repas raffiné qu'elle supposait fait par de grand chef et ne semblait pas vouloir faire la conversation. De toute façon lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche c'était soit pour la critiquer soit pour parler des cours qu'ils avaient eus. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours seul et n'est aucun ami. Il n'était pas sociable et ne désirait pas s'ouvrir à elle. Il était très bien fait pour rester tout seul après tout.

-Pour ce matin, ne refait plus jamais ça.

Tenten mâchonna sa boulette de viande et l'avala lentement avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil dérisoire.

-Pourquoi ? C'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Que tout le monde nous regarde comme le couple phare du lycée ?

Il lui lança un regard polaire qu'elle encaissa sans broncher.

-Je t'ai dit que nous nous contenterions de nous tenir la main s'afficher de la sorte n'était pas utile.

Tenten eut envie d'éclater de rire. Il se foutait d'elle. Autrement ce n'était pas possible.

-S'afficher ? On est supposé être ensemble je te signale et puis cela ne t'as pas dérangé de le faire hier soir !

-Ta mère nous regardait.

-Et là c'était le lycée entier avide de ragot qui nous lorgnait, tu devrais être content notre petite scène a été vue par la totalité de tes groupies.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinuer.

-En effet et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? – elle pointa ses baguettes vers lui et plissa les yeux – C'est juste parce que tu es un maniaque du contrôle !

-Pardon ?

-Il faut toujours que se soit toi qui prennes toutes les décisions et comme c'est moi qui aie pris le contrôle de la situation cela te met hors de toi !

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droit comme si Tenten venait de lui dire une chose totalement absurde.

-Je ne suis pas un maniaque du contrôle.

Tenten pouffa.

-Bien sûr que si, tu ne supportes pas que je prenne une décision sans ton accord, la preuve tu me fais toute une scène juste pour ça ! Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir moi aussi.

Sasuke fut tenté de la remettre à sa place, mais trouva plus judicieux de ne pas s'étendre sur une conversation aussi puéril. De toute façon c'est elle qui avait tort pas lui. Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait jamais tort.

-Enfin bref tu ne recommences plus sans que je ne t'en ai donné l'autorisation, conclut-il froidement.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Elle le connaissait très peu mais avait déjà cerné deux traits de son mauvais caractère. Il adorait tout diriger et avoir le dernier mot. Parfois elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi les filles du bahut étaient tellement attirées par lui. Il n'était pas si beau que ça en plus. Il avait les yeux sombres, rien de bien extraordinaire, la peau beaucoup trop pâle et en plus il avait mauvais caractère. Elle trouvait son intérieur si laid qu'elle peinait à distinguer la beauté de ses traits que voyaient tant de lycéenne. Comme quoi, la beauté extérieur ne faisait pas tout. Enfin, elle était la seule à penser ce genre de chose, si seulement les autres pouvaient en faire autant.

Elle soupira désespérée tout en terminant d'engloutir ses dernières boulettes de viande et lorgna inquisitrice Sasuke rangeait son bento puis sortir ses cours.

-Quoi ? On va réviser maintenant ? J'ai à peine terminé de manger.

-Tu veux t'améliorer ?

-Bien sûr que je le veux, mais je n'ai jamais l'esprit trop clair quand je suis entrain de digérer.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil alors que Tenten faisait les yeux rond.

-Et ? fit-il sèchement.

-Tu vois tu recommences encore ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas , tu fais juste ce que tu as envie de faire, c'est un marché que l'on a passé à deux tu sais, il faut qu'il y ait quand même une certaine communication !

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-J'essaye d'être gentille en t'expliquant que tu abuses, là !

-Ecoute moi bien Inoue, tu as déjà l'esprit lent en temps normal alors si on prend tout notre temps on n'y arrivera jamais, c'est même un miracle que tu sois arrivé jusqu'en terminal sans redoubler, alors si tu ne veux pas rater ta vie, tais-toi et bosse !

Tenten ouvrit la bouche profondément offusquée. Mais pour qui donc se prenait-il ? Il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça.

-Tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de me parler sur ce ton, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un objet ni inférieur à toi et je ne suis pas stupide.

-Tu n'es peut être pas inférieure à moi humainement parlant mais intellectuellement tu ne peux pas nier que tu n'arriveras jamais à mon niveau.

-Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ?! s'exclama offusquée Tenten.

-Parfaitement.

Tenten croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entrain de faire ça avec le mec le plus arrogant et le plus méprisable de la planète.

-On perd du temps là, grogna Sasuke tout en cherchant dans les pages de son livre de philosophie les points sur lesquelles Tenten ne comprenait rien.

Voyant qu'elle restait parfaitement immobile, il fronça les sourcils et lui cracha :

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? La fin du monde ?

-Non ce n'est plus d'actualité ça – grogna t-elle - Je veux que tu t'excuses.

Sasuke releva la tête de son livre et esquissa un rictus moqueur.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Et de quoi devrais-je m'excuser ?

-De la manière dont tu me parles.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcil et tout en prenant un stylo dans sa trousse la pénétra de ses yeux ébènes.

-Inoue mettons bien les choses au clair, il te reste à peu près huit mois pour avoir ton bac, deux pour avoir un bulletin scolaire irréprochable pour le premier trimestre, si tu veux obtenir ton dû, tu joues le jeu, mais au grand jamais tu ne m'ordonnes de faire quoique se soit.

Tenten baissa les yeux ne supportant plus d'être regardé de la sorte.

-Alors tu ne t'excuseras pas d'être un con.

Sasuke fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

-Que veux-tu que l'on voit aujourd'hui ? Histoire ? Philosophie ? Japonais ?

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment . Elle comprit amèrement que Sasuke ne s'excuserait jamais, et surtout pas pour elle.

-Cela ne t'aurais pas tué tu sais et tu serais même monté dans mon estime.

-Quel dommage en effet.

Ils s'affrontèrent visuellement. Sasuke put voir en les noisettes de Tenten toute la fureur qu'il provoquait en elle et en tira un certain plaisir. Il constata qu'elle pouvait s'emporter avec trois fois rien. Comme une étincelle. La brune, quand à elle, était furieuse . Ses mains formaient des poings sur la table, et elle serrait les dents pour tenter de contenir sa colère.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi si tu ne m'aimes pas, si on est à peine capable de s'entendre sur quoique se soit ?

Sasuke la regarda comme s'il elle était la dernière des imbéciles.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu.

-Ta réponse n'en était pas une.

-Dans ce cas fait avec.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer. Il était tellement agaçant, pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'avoir l'air agréable avec elle ?

-On se supporte à peine, pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi une fille qui aurait pu encaisser tous tes caprices sans rechigner ?Alors je repose ma question, pourquoi moi ?

Sasuke la fixa quelque secondes pensif avant de tourner la tête. Il pourrait l'ignorer mais elle semblait si bornée que pour une fois il trouva plus judicieux de marcher dans sa direction.

-J'avais besoin de paix...

-Tu voulais les faire fuir ça j'avais compris.

-...contrairement à toi elles m'aiment...

-En effet.

-...et je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'attache à moi.

-Tu t'y prends très bien rassure toi, et je sens que je vais regretter de le demander mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-je d'une relation mielleuse qui ruinerait mon avenir ?

Tenten l'observa calmement.

-Toutes ses filles pensent me connaitre, elles lancent des rumeurs sur moi, s'immiscent dans ma vie, m'harcèlent constamment. Elles n'arrêtent pas de s'acharner à vouloir me changer et j'en ai par dessus la tête.

Il fit une pause et l'observa d'un air las.

-Toi par contre, tu m'as toujours eu l'air particulièrement désintéressée.

-Tu n'as pas idée - marmonna t-elle avant de rajouter - mais tu sais avoir une véritable relation ne peut pas ruiner ton avenir, tu y trouverais peut-être ton compte.

Il ricana narquoisement .

-Je...

-Tu pourrais être heureux, coupa t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Pour une fois, il fut le premier à baisser les yeux et s'enquit de tourner les pages de son livre sans vraiment y chercher quoique se soit.

-Je suis parfaitement bien comme je suis.

Tenten haussa les épaules.

-C'est comme tu veux, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

-Alors tais-toi.

-Mais...

-Inoue on est pas là pour s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment de ma vie privée et puis comme si t'en savais des choses toi sur les relations, grinça Sasuke.

-Franchement contrairement à toi, plutôt oui.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec qui que se soit, comment peux tu me faire la morale ? Les seules relations que tu as eu avec les êtres du sexe opposé sont purement amical, d'une certaine manière je ne vois pas non plus ce que tu pourrais tirer de Rock ou d'Inuzuka.

Tenten ne fit aucunement attention à la seconde remarque de Sasuke. Elle avait bien trop l'attention scotché sur ce qu'il venait de dire antérieurement. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de copain jusqu'à lors. Mais Sasuke Uchiwa vivait dans son monde, il ne faisait attention à personne, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Cela signifiait donc que d'une certaine manière ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il laissait son regard s'attarder sur elle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais autant - elle chercha ses mots - attention à moi.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Inoue, je ne fais pas att...

-J'ai toujours cru que tu ne te doutais même pas de mon existence – le coupa t-elle de nouveau tout en ignorant royalement son regard noir - à vrai dire cela ne m'a jamais rien fait puisque je m'en foutais, mais tu...

-Je suis juste observateur Inoue. Il n'y a rien de remarquable à cela, c'est juste quelques banalités qu'on peut vite savoir sur toi en un seul coup d'oeil.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi ?

Cette fois-ci elle était vraiment curieuse et n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui.

-Allez vas-y dis-le pour une fois qu'on pourrait avoir une conversation sans avoir envie de s'entre tuer.

-Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te tuer.

-Ton regard parle assez pour toi, allez vas-y arrête de faire le coincé !

Sasuke soupira bruyamment alors que Tenten colla ses avants bras sur la table comme pour s'approcher de lui.

-Tu me ficheras la paix après.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et l'examina sur toute les coutures.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tout ce qui attrait à la coquetterie.

-Ça tout le monde le sait ça !

-Tu es moyenne en cours et tu passes la moitié de l'heure à dessiner sur tes cahiers.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? T'es assis devant moi en cours.

-J'ai vu tes cours Inoue et il n'y a que des dessins sur les trois quarts de ta feuille.

-Oh.

-Tu es bornée, têtue comme une mule.

-Quoi ? Absolument pas.

-Tu me critiques sur le fait que j'aime contrôler les choses mais toi aussi tu aimes prendre les choses en mains, tu as une fierté démesurée...

-On est deux alors.

-...et tu aimes t'occuper aussi de qui ne te regarde pas, en réalité tu es une personne normal sans réelle atout majeur.

-La je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Sasuke reporta son attention sur son livre, surlignant au passage quelques éléments qu'il supposa important. Il n'avait cité que des défauts et n'avait aucunement mis en avant ses qualités.

-Je ne suis pas que ça tu sais.

-Du reste je m'en fous Inoue.

-Évidement.

Tenten prit un stylos dans la trousse de l'Uchiwa entre ses doigts et le fit tourner.

-De toi, je ne connais que tes mauvais côtés, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-...

-Tu es arrogant, hautain, imbus de toi même...un véritable maniaque du contrôle.

Il la foudroya du regard.

-Mais toi non plus, tu n'es pas que cela n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas qu'avoir de mauvais coté, à moins bien entendu de s'appeler Ino Yamanaka.

Il finit par perdre patience et laissa de nouveau de côté ses cours pour sceller son regard à celui de Tenten.

-Et en quoi cela t'intéresserais ?

-J'en sais rien, ça pourrait rendre nos échanges plus amicaux.

-Je n'ai aucunement envie d'être ton ami.

-Oui je l'avais compris, mais bon, puisqu'on va tout de même devoir passer du temps ensemble...

-Inoue, on est pas obligé de parler, de se connaitre, on fait juste ce que l'on a dit c'est tout ! Ne te mets pas dans l'optique de me changer parce que je ne le ferai jamais.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je voulais juste...Non, tu sais quoi, tu as raison c'est vraiment stupide, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai perdu autant de temps à essayer de faire la discussion avec toi, après tout on est pas là pour ça .

-Non en effet.

Tenten se pencha donc vers son sac et sortit ses manuels de japonais.

-J'ai été un peu distraite aujourd'hui, on va dire, alors j'ai pas trop suivie l'intégralité du cours.

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Sasuke .

-Enfin bref, comme tu l'as dit, travaillons !

* * *

Elle était littéralement épuisée. Elle avait tout donné. Absolument tout. Et dieu seul savait à quel point cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle adorait le sport, elle adorait se défouler à mort, transpirer comme une malade, ne plus rien sentir à part cette adrénaline qui la boostait encore et encore . Ce qu'elle préférait c'était l'après, lorsque son corps encore enfiévré par l'effort, se remettait doucement et qu'elle se sentait presque béate de bien-être. Si seulement tous les cours pouvaient lui prodiguer la même chose. Alors qu'elle s'épongeait le front avec une serviette, Tenten s'approcha de son casier et découvrit avec horreur que quelqu'un avait prit un malin plaisir à écrire au feutre indélébile :

****CREVE PETASSE** **

Elle resta bêtement statufié. Qui avait osé faire ça ? Qui donc avait encore trois ans d'âge mentale dans ce bahut pour pouvoir écrire une insulte pareil sur son casier ? Quelques rires et moqueries se firent entendre de par et d'autre du vestiaire et Tenten serra les poings. Elle n'allait pas craquer, elle ne leur donnerait pas ce plaisir. Alors elle se changea tout en tentant d'ignorer les chuchotements qui suintaient autour d'elle.

"Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite de toute façon."

"Ouais, et puis elle croyait quoi ? Qu'en sortant avec notre Uchiwa elle allait se faire des amis ?"

"Punaise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver en plus ? Elle a rien pour elle."

Tenten prit sur elle et sortit rapidement du vestiaire. C'était juste une bande de fille superficielle, c'est tout. De toute façon, elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle aurait son année, son bac et entrerait dans l'université de son choix.

Tenten se dirigea vers la fontaine à eau pour remplir sa bouteille d'eau et fut contente d'y croiser Lee. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien et rigolèrent gaiement.

-Oh fait Lee, merci pour ce matin.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tout en se grattant la nuque.

-Pour le petit mot de ce matin, précisa Tenten, merci.

-Oh pour ça ! Bah ce n'est rien va !

-Oui mais quand même, j'ai l'impression que depuis hier tout le monde me déteste et ça m'a fait du bien de voir que toi tu continues à rester toi.

Lee sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi tu devrais changer ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, en plus je n'ai jamais rien eu contre Uchiwa, il ne m'a jamais rien fait.

-Si seulement, tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi, ça m'arrangerai.

Lee contempla soucieux Tenten qui faisait tourner sa bouteille d'eau entre ses mains.

-Tu sais quoi Tenten, tu t'en fous.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'en fous de ce qu'ils disent, de ce qu'elles pensent, de ce que ils ou elles ont contre toi, c'est ta vie pas la leur.

Tenten papillonna des paupières alors que Lee se grattait le bras.

-Si j'avais dû tous les écouter, j'aurai changer de coiffure et de style depuis bien longtemps, mais personne n'a le droit de me dire comment je dois vivre ma vie . Personne n'a le droit de te dire comment tu dois vivre la tienne.

-Alors je m'en fous.

-Exactement.

Lee lui fit de nouveau un pouce vers le haut et Tenten esquissa un sourire amusée.

-Tu es vraiment un amour, tu sais ?

Lee haussa les épaules.

-Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi ça m'arrangerai, reprit-il en l'imitant.

Ils rirent aux éclats et finirent par se diriger vers la salle de classe pour entamer un cours de langue. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucun mal à suivre, et participait même avec envie. Oubliant qu'au fond de la classe certaines filles la persécutaient du regard. Lee avait raison, c'était sa vie, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était son choix. Un choix certes ridicule et stupide, mais c'était tout de même le sien. À la fin du cours, Tenten attendit que Sasuke range ses affaires pour sortir avec lui. De nouveau elle dû subir les regards noirs de ses camarades de classe et notamment de Kin Tsuchi qui ne se cachait pas pour lui lancer toute sa haine au visage. Tenten se contenta de l'ignorer en marchant la tête haute au coté de l'Uchiwa. Elle s'en foutait de toute façon. Oui c'est ça, elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

-Attend moi à la voiture, je reviens, fit soudainement Sasuke alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie principale.

Tenten arqua un sourcils surprise mais obtempéra et alla seule jusqu'au portail.

* * *

-Hey, Ino, comment ça va ?

La seule réponse qu'obtenue Yahiko Nakamura fut le silence de la Yamanaka et les rires moqueurs de sa troupe qui la suivait. Le jeune homme, baissa la main et la planta dans sa poche.

-On dirait que le " Roi des Losers " est à fond sur toi, pouffa l'une des suivantes de la Yamanaka.

Ino tourna la tête vers le roux qui marchait tête baissé et plissa les yeux avec dédain.

-Ce mec est juste inutile, pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps avec lui ?

La cour de la Yamanaka approuva vigoureusement les paroles de leur reine. Personne ne pouvait être à la hauteur de la sulfureuse Ino, personne n'en était digne, absolument personne.

-De plus ce mec est un geek, et genre toi avec un geek, c'est juste inimaginable, fit une autre suivante dont l'idée d'imaginer leur Ino en couple avec Yahiko lui donnait des frissons de dégoût.

Ino eut un sourire sans joie et s'arrêta brutalement de tourner les hanches pour se tourner vers sa cour.

-Et donc, selon vous de qui saurais-je digne ?

Les jeunes filles, dont le physique correspondaient parfaitement à celui de la Yamanaka c'est à dire une taille fine et élancée, des yeux bleus ciel impeccablement maquillés et les cheveux dorées tressées en tresses sophistiquées ouvrirent toutes grandes leurs bouches.

-Eh bien, hum...

-Allez n'ayez pas peur ? Dites le moi ? Il n'y a pas un mec dans ce lycée pour lequel je pourrais daigner une attention particulière ?

Elles se regardèrent toute en cœur, effrayées de dire une connerie qui pourrait les faire sortir à coup de pique venimeuse du groupe très élitiste de la Yamanaka. Et ne plus être amie avec Ino, signifiait appartenir au monde des indignes, des ringards et pire que tout subir ses railleries incessantes et blessantes.

-Vous êtes entrain de me faire attendre là ? Et vous savez que je ne le supporte pas ?

L'une d'entre elles, la plus courageuse, finit par dire :

-A vrai dire, je ne vois personne.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux n'ayant pas la force de garder le contacte visuelle avec leur reine.

-Parce que tu es beaucoup trop bien pour tous ces mecs.

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Ino qui esquissa un sourire en coin avant de se détourner d'elles.

-Vous voyez, ce n'étais pas si compliqué, que de dire que je suis époustouflante, après tout.

Les jeunes suivantes sourirent hypocritement alors qu'Ino leur tournait le dos . Ino quand à elle devinait parfaitement ce qu'elles pensaient toutes et n'en avait rien à foutre. Ce n'était que des lâches et des peureuses de toute façon. C'était comme craindre Hinata Hyuga ou croire que Tenten Inoue allait finalement finir par la frapper. De plus Ino avait plus qu'un tour dans son sac pour se venger d'un quelconque affront de ses suivantes. D'ailleurs, cela pourrait être même amusant. Alors que la Reine-de-Pique, tournait à l'angle d'un couloir mouvant gracieusement des hanches, Sasuke Uchiwa adossé au mur les mains dans les poches semblait l'attendre. Ino fit disposer sa cour qui s'empressa de disparaître et s'avança vers le brun.

-Eh bien deux fois dans la même journée, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, susura Ino.

-Tu peux toujours courir je ne le ferai pas.

Ino haussa un sourcil .

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de contacter mon frère pour l'une de tes beuveries.

-Ah oui.

-Tu sembles oublier, toi aussi à qui tu as affaire Yamanaka, si tu crois un seul instant que je vais obéir à tes demandes, tu te trompes complètement.

Ino croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et le dévisagea hautaine.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ne me force pas à devenir méchante tu pourrais le regretter. Jusqu'à là j'ai été particulièrement gentille avec toi et je ne pense pas que tu désirerais me voir réellement en colère.

-Toi non plus.

-Pardon ?

Sasuke fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu crois être la seule ici, à pouvoir agir de cette manière.

-En effet, enfin voyons Sasuke, tu as beau être d'un snobisme omniprésent, après tout tu n'es pas méchant.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? inhala t-il.

Ino éclata de rire et le pointa de son doigt impeccablement manucuré.

-Ne tente pas d'arriver à ma hauteur Uchiwa, cela ne fera que de te ridiculiser.

-Mais de quel hauteur tu parles ? De ta tienne ? Je dois baisser la tête pour te regarder.

Cette remarque parut horripilé la blonde qui cracha vénéneuse :

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je ferai courir les pires rumeurs sur toi.

-Mais fais donc ! Je m'en contre fiche !

-Ah oui et que dis tu de ça : Mia Magame en seconde a dit lors d'une pyjama party que tu avais couché avec elle dans les toilettes du lycée et lui avait pris sa virginité, Emi Okaya en première à affirmer que l'avortement qu'elle a du subir était en grande partie de ta faute, Akame Misu en terminale aurait été avec toi dans un love hôtel pendant les vacances d'été l'année dernière et vous auriez vécu une soirée des plus torride.

-Quoi ?C'est quoi ces conneries ?

-Ça mon cher, ce sont les rumeurs qui circule sur toi mais que personne ne croit et que je pourrais rendre véridique en un tour de main si tu ne recontactes pas ton frère.

-Je n'ai pas peur de simple mensonge de ce genre.

-En effet mais cela serait bien dommage qu'elles arrivent jusqu'au oreille de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? On sait tout les deux à quel point il est capable de faire preuve d'une grande clémence.

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa et Ino en tira un plaisir immense. C'était tellement facile.

-Il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans, tu dis ça juste pour me faire chier, tu ne peux rien prouver.

-Mon pauvre chou, tu ne sais donc pas ce que sont prêtes à faire ses filles pour quelques sacs de marque et surtout depuis que tu sors avec ton machin là, elles sont toutes prêtes à ruiner ta vie.

-...

-Sasuke, je n'ai aucune envie d'en arriver là, bien que tu n'en as pas conscience, tu fais partie des très rare personne ici pour lequel j'ai une quelconque affection, donc tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi, parler à ton frangin et lui dire que je fais une fête dans deux semaines , son prix sera le mien. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai une vie social qui m'attends en dehors du lycée.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas voir un autre dealer ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en connaissais pas.

Ino s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Parce que cela ne serait pas aussi drôle.

* * *

Tenten s'adossa à un muret en attendant que Sasuke daigne la rejoindre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil mécanique à sa montre. Il n'avait pas intérêt à la faire attendre longtemps, elle était pressée d'en finir avec cette journée pourrie le plus vite possible.

-Tenten !

La jeune fille sursauta avant de relever la tête pour rencontrer le regard opale d'Hinata.

-Hey, comment vas-tu ? S'enquit Tenten.

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien.

Hinata glissa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et observa son amie.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Oui, Sasuke me rejoins.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, je suis bête. J'oublie tout le temps que tu es avec lui maintenant.

-Hinata, je suis désolée que maintenant on se voit moins mais...

-Mais cela ne change en rien notre amitié, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci.

Puis n'y tenant plus, elles se mirent à parler de leur journée. Hinata lui raconta son déjeuner avec Lee, de ses cours dans lesquels elle s'améliorait de jour en jour et même de sa note particulièrement brillante en mathématique. Tenten la félicita le sourire aux lèvres.

-Au fait, Yamanaka ne t'as rien fait aujourd'hui, hein ?

Hinata haussa les épaules tout en rehaussant la lanière de son sac.

-Bah, mise à part les quelques insultes matinales, non rien de bien...Yamanakesque.

-Tant mieux.

-Dis moi Tenten, tu fais quelque chose ce weekend ? Tu voudrais venir manger chez moi ce dimanche.

-Eh bien ma mère part travailler mais oui, ça me changerait les idées, je viendrais.

-Super ! Tu peux emmener Sasuke si tu veux.

Le sourire de Tenten se figea et elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en grimaçant.

-Eh bien , hum, je lui demanderai, mentit Tenten qui au fond ne voulait pas que Sasuke vienne. Elle trouvait qu'il envahissait bien assez comme ça son espace personnel.

Hinata acquiesça lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta devant elles. La vitre tenté descendit lentement et le cœur de Tenten rata un battement quand elle reconnu la personne qui conduisait. Neji Hyuga dans toute sa splendeur. Celui-ci ne la regarda même pas, il se contenta de faire un mouvement de tête à Hinata qui s'excusa auprès de Tenten avant de rentrer dans la voiture. L'Inoue aurait voulu lever la main pour lui dire au revoir mais elle était statufiée. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle d'elle-même devant lui. Il la déstabilisait complètement. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment elle s'appelait, même si elle n'était que pour lui la meilleure amie d'Hinata, même si dans sa vie elle n'était qu'un personnage figurant.

L'amour, l'attirance c'était bien des choses compliqués sur lesquelles elle aurait voulu avoir un certains contrôle. Tombée amoureuse de Neji c'était inutile, parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'entre eux, il n'arrivera jamais rien. Mais comment interdire à son cerveau de penser constamment à lui ?

* * *

Ils étaient tous deux d'humeur massacrante. Chacun les yeux tournés vers la vitre, plongés dans leur pensée, ne faisant pas attention à l'autre. Sasuke toujours décidé à ne pas entrer dans le jeu de la Yamanaka cherchait à comment le contourner pendant que Tenten faisait le compte de sa journée. Elle avait perdu Kiba, elle s'était faite insultée pour rien et la seule personne pour qui son cœur battait la chamade ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. De plus entre elle et Sasuke l'entente était au point mort. D'ailleurs seraient-ils capable un jour de s'entendre sur quoique se soit ? Elle en doutait fort. Il ne ferait pas le premier pas et elle n'en avait pas envie. Sans le regarder, les yeux fixée sur les nuages gris maussades, elle demanda :

-On est pas entrain de se faire du mal pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle tourna finalement la tête vers lui . Il sortait de sa poche son portable.

-Tout ce que l'on fait toi et moi, contre notre volonté, c'est parce que d'une certaine manière cela en vaut la peine, hein ?

Il enfila ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et monta le son au maximum.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna Tenten.


	6. Chapitre 6

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

****\- Chapitre 6 -** **

* * *

****\- Playlist -** **

****Yoste - _Chihiro_** **

**Stumbleine - _Dawn_**

**Tuxedo _\- Do it_**

* * *

-Je vais parfaitement bien papa, tu sais comme toujours, et toi ?(...) Ah tant mieux.

Tenten, le téléphone soudé à l'oreille déambulait dans la maison tout en parlant à son père.

-Oh et bien il commence à faire un peu froid ici, oui, oui je sais (...) et comment va Adalia ? (...) Ah c'est génial, et les filles ? (...) Cool, c'est vraiment cool.

Tenten évita sa mère qui arrivait en trombe de par et d'autre des pièces de la maison. La jeune fille l'observait entasser ses affaires dans sa valise pendant que son père lui contait ses fabuleuses aventures en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille. Il s'était mariée à une espagnole Adalia qui avait trois filles. La plus vielle avait dix neuf ans , la cadette le même âge que Tenten et la dernière dix ans. Tenten s'entendait bien avec elles, bien qu'elles soient très différentes culturellement. Durant les premières vacances d'été où elle venait voir son père en Espagne, elle n'avait que douze ans et ne pratiquait pas du tout la langue. Mais elle avait rapidement appris pour pouvoir s'intégrer et faire comme si elle faisait partie de la famille. La nouvelle famille de son père. Une famille éloignée. Lointaine.

-Non c'est pas vrai ! T'as pas fait ça ! (...) Ahahah. Papa t'es pas croyable !

Chiha s'arrêta soudainement devant Tenten et articula lentement le mot "bague turquoise". La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas où sa mère laissait traîner sa bague porte-bonheur. Chiha serra les dents, vérifia l'heure du coin de l'œil et s'empressa d'ouvrir toutes les portes des placards puis de s'accroupir sur le sol au cas où ladite bague soit cachée sous les meubles . Tenten qui tout en écoutant son père se rappela soudainement que ce matin, en voulant emprunter un élastique à sa mère, avait vu la précieuse bague. Elle tapota donc l'épaule de Chiha qui lui jeta un regard désespérée.

-Dans ta chambre, sur la commode (...) Hein ? Non, non, excuse moi c'était maman qui cherchait un truc. L'école ? Ah, et bien hum, je m'en sors on va dire (...) Oui c'est ça je fais de mon mieux.

Chiha s'exalta bruyamment avant de disparaître à l'étage et Tenten fit un sourire en coin en l'entendant hurler de joie. Puis, elle reporta toute son attention sur son père et conversa avec lui encore un quart d'heure.

-Ok, je t'appellerai samedi prochain , à plus papa, bisou.

La jeune fille reposa le combiné et s'étira les bras le cœur léger. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien de parler avec lui chaque samedi. Elle qui avait eu vraiment du mal à s'adapter à la distance qui les séparait, commençait de mieux en mieux à s'y habituer. Elle avait appris amèrement à partager son père, à s'habituer aux absences de sa mère, à devenir fille unique dans tous les sens du terme. Tenten alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et se servit un verre de jus de kiwi. Alors qu'elle le sirotait tranquillement Chiha redescendit triomphante armée de sa bague ornée d'un turquoise .

-Ah ma Tenten, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

Tenten se contenta de glousser alors que sa mère s'approchait d'elle.

-Au fait dis-moi, tu lui as dit pour ton Jules ?

Tenten faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de fruit qu'elle délaissa finalement sur la paillasse de la cuisine. Sa mère souriait malicieusement, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Hum, non pas vraiment, enfin c'est pas nécessaire...

-Tu as peur de ses remontrances ?

Non. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir aussi à son père. Déjà qu'elle ne le voyait presque pas, elle n'allait pas en plus lui raconter des bobards sur sa vie.

-Je lui dirai un jour.

-Oui quand tu seras enceinte jusqu'au yeux avec la bague au doigt !

Tenten rigola nerveusement pensant que sa mère la taquinait sur ce sujet et qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oh je m'imagine tellement préparer ton mariage avec toi, on irait faire plein de boutique de robe de marié, on se disputerait pour la décoration de la salle, pour les cartons d'invitation et je pleurerai comme une madeleine quand je te verrai le jour J resplendissante dans...

Oui mais le problème c'est que sa mère parlait toujours sérieusement.

-Maman, tu ne vas pas être en retard là, l'interrompit Tenten dans son élan.

-Oh mince c'est vrai, faut que j'y aille moi, allez viens là me faire un bisou !

Tenten trouvait même encore aujourd'hui les rituels de sa mère avant de partir au travail particulièrement exagérés. Mais Chiha avait toujours été de nature superstitieuse, elle ne pouvait quitter le sol sans avoir prit sa bague qui datait de trois génération ainsi que d'un baiser de sa fille.

-Je t'appelle quand j'arrive à Shanghai d'accord, je serai de retour lundi dans l'après-midi.

-Ok.

-J'ai fait les courses ainsi que plusieurs repas qui se trouvent dans le congélateur et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu peux demander au voisin.

-Maman je sais, ça fait des années que je me débrouille toute seule, je ne suis pas un bébé.

-Tu resteras toujours mon bébé à moi- fit Chiha en prenant les joues de sa fille entre ses mains pour y déposer un gros baiser - Mais tu sais, maintenant je me sens tout de même plus rassurée.

-Ah oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as Sasuke.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire mais la referma aussitôt pensant que ce n'était surement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-Travaille bien maman.

Une fois Chiha partit, Tenten se cala sur les coussins du canapé et prit son ordinateur sur les genoux. Elle allait se faire une après-midi de série tout en mangeant des bonbons à la pastèque. En gros elle allait glander de tout son saoule sans regretter quoique se soit. Elle travaillerait ce soir. Oui mais seulement quand elle aura fini de regarder tout son programme de la journée. Alors qu'elle cherchait sur le web s'il y avait un nouvel épisode de  _ _How to get away with a murderer,__ quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tenten fronça les sourcils. Qui donc pouvait venir la voir un samedi après midi ? C'est avec une totale surprise qu'elle ouvrit la porte à Sasuke Uchiwa .

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil face à la remarque abrupte de la jeune fille. Il la détailla lentement du regard, n'omettant ni ses cheveux ébouriffés dévalant sur ses épaules ni sa tenue légère : un short et un tee-shirt  ** _ _ **Trust me I'm a geek**__** ** _,_** ainsi que ses yeux noisettes dont la lumière les rendait légèrement dorée. Tenten croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard lorsque Sasuke lui répondit :

-Bonjour à toi aussi Inoue.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que...

Sasuke entra sans lui demander son autorisation, la bouscula au passage et alla jusqu'au salon.

-Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Il déposa ses affaires sur la table alors que Tenten le dévisageait scandalisée.

-On bosse aussi aujourd'hui ?

Sans la regarder et tout en sortant ses cahiers , Sasuke lui répondit d'une voix atone.

-Évidement.

Tenten serra les poings de frustration. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à le supporter psychologiquement cette après-midi. Dire qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle allait vivre deux merveilleux jours sans l'Uchiwa.

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on devait aussi le faire pendant le weekend ?

-Quand j'ai dit que l'on devait bosser une heure chez toi Inoue, cela incluait aussi le samedi, rassures-toi demain je ne viendrai pas perdre mon temps avec toi.

-Mais...

-Plus vite on aura commencé et plus vite on aura terminé.

Tenten soupira fortement. Finalement son après-midi de glandage allait devoir attendre. Cela ne servait strictement à rien de lui tenir tête. Elle n'aura sa tranquillité que lorsqu'elle fera tout ce qu'il exige d'elle. Tenten alla tout en traînant les pieds chercher ses cours dans sa chambre et prit place à côté de lui. Ils entamèrent quelques révisions de base puis Sasuke lui apprit qu'Oto-sensei ferait une interrogation surprise mardi.

-Attends comment tu sais ça ? Le but d'une interro surprise, c'est que personne ne le sache, non ?

Sasuke soupira.

-Il fait toujours une interrogation le premier mardi du mois, tu aurais dû finir par t'en rendre compte, non ?

Tenten resta dubitative. Pourquoi s'en serait-elle aperçu ? Elle avait d'autre chose à faire que de penser à Oto-sensei. Par exemple le mardi c'était aussi le jour où sortait un nouvel épisode de  _ _Once Upon A Time__. Nonobstant elle écouta attentivement les explications de Sasuke. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur un exercice qu'il lui avait donné à faire, le jeune homme observa les lieux étrangement calmes.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ?

Tenten releva la tête surprise qu'il puisse trouver un intérêt autre que lui-même et ses cours.

-Non, elle est hôtesse de l'air et elle travaille même les...

-Inoue je t'ai posé une question auquel tu aurais pu répondre par oui ou par non, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire un exposé.

Tenten le dévisagea abasourdie.

-Est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie tu ne pourrais pas être agréable ?

-Concentre toi.

-Non.

-Inoue, arrêtons de perdre du temps et continuons.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et purent lire tout le mépris qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Sauf que Sasuke gardait un visage neutre, entièrement maître de lui-même alors que Tenten fronçait les sourcils et grimaçait.

-On arrivera jamais à s'entendre toi et moi, cracha t-elle, jamais, jamais !

Sasuke fit tourner un stylos bleu entre ses doigts avant de lui dire d'un ton blasé.

-Et je te signale  _ _encore une fois__  que ce n'est pas l'objectif de notre contrat.

Tenten serra les dents, se souvenant de leur discussion d'hier.

-Non, en effet.

Elle tenta de se concentrer mais se trouva dans l'impossibilité de faire réellement attention à ce que Sasuke lui avait dit de faire. Il lui avait dit que cela ne servait à rien de tenter de se connaitre, d'améliorer leur relation, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Ce n'était pas humain.

-Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à continuer comme ça, si on, enfin si à chaque fois il n'y a aucune communication entre toi et moi, on va finir par s'entre-tuer. Je vais finir par te tuer. Ou me tuer.

Sasuke allait répliquer qu'elle devait sérieusement arrêter d'essayer de jouer au humaniste lorsqu'elle le devança.

-On devrait peut-être se trouver un point commun.

Cette remarque lui parût si superflu et inutile qu'il ricana

-Un point commun ? Sérieusement ? Toi et moi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Il fut incapable de dire quoique se soit trop occupé à rire sournoisement, provoquant par la même occasion la ride du lion sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, tu trouves cela si drôle.

-Inoue, est-ce que tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Ben oui.

-Tu penses sincèrement qu'on puisse, que je puisse avoir un quelconque point commun avec  _ _toi__?

Tenten comprit où il voulait en venir. Évidement le grand, l'unique, l'héritier Uchiwa ne pouvait pas avoir ne serait-ce un seul point commun avec elle , avec la pauvre petite fille du monde d'en bas. Pourtant elle était certaine qu'entre eux il pourrait bien avoir quelque chose. N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire.

-Et pourtant c'est inévitable, clama Tenten très sûre d'elle.

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite désabusé par les propos de Tenten qu'il trouvait profondément stupides. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à vouloir trouver un terrain d'entente avec lui. Ils avaient chacun un rôle à tenir. Un rôle où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de déborder. Il l'aidait pour ses études, elle se faisait passer pour sa petite- amie, c'est tout. Les sentiments, l'amitié s'étaient tellement superficielle. Littéralement inutile.

-Je déteste le poisson.

Il arqua un sourcil face à la déclaration soudaine de Tenten.

-J'ai vraiment horreur de ça mais j'arrive à le supporter avec un peu de piment. Parce que j'aime le piment.

-Qu'est-ce que le poisson à avoir là dedans ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne s'aime pas, je ne t'aime pas mais peut-être que si l'on se trouve un point un commun, j'arriverai à mieux te supporter. Comme avec le poisson. Évidement on ne va pas trouver notre point commun au lycée puisque tu parles toujours de cours, ni chez moi parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Un rendez-vous, ailleurs, à quelque part où il ne s'agira pas de Tenten et Sasuke faisant un contrat mais Tenten et Sasuke essayant de trouver une solution pour ne pas s'entre-tuer.

-Un rendez-vous ?

Elle acquiesça devant la mine piteuse qu'il affichait.

-C'est vraiment stupide, maugréa t-il froidement.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point cela l'était, mais après tout n'étaient-ils pas eux-mêmes les plus gros abrutis de l'histoire avec ce contrat ?

-On est déjà au plus bas tu sais, tant qu'à faire, creuser encore six pied sous terre ne nous tuera pas.

Ils se regardèrent. Encore une fois. Le mépris en moins. C'était juste Tenten et Sasuke. Mais Sasuke baissa rapidement le regard très peu désireux de céder aussi facilement à la demande de la jeune fille. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa après tout.

-Continuons veux-tu, on a assez perdu du temps comme ça.

Tenten fit glisser lentement son regard sur lui. Elle avait cru voir, en l'espace de quelques secondes une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vu auparavant. Cependant son attitude l'exaspérée, ce mur qu'il renforçait entre eux l'agacée au plus au point. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était autant important pour lui de la tenir à distance de toute émotion amicale. Elle n'allait pas le dévorer, ni se moquer de lui. Au contraire, voir un peu d'humanité de la part de Cœur-De-Glace lui aurait fait plaisir. Lui aurait montré qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne à son sujet, qu'il n'était pas qu'hautain et froid. Toute fois elle ne rechigna pas. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait. S'il ne coopérait pas tant pis, elle allait devoir trouver un alibis, ainsi qu'en endroit particulièrement désert pour enterrer son cadavre d'ici les prochains jours à venir.

Ils travaillèrent donc le reste du temps qu'ils leur restaient silencieusement. Sans un mot qui ne soit pas en rapport avec leur lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, et que Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir, il s'arrêta au devant de la porte et sans la regarder lui dit :

-Au sujet d'un point commun que l'on pourrait avoir, j'y réfléchirai.

Tenten n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait lui tenir tête encore un peu plus longtemps.

-Bien, dit-elle calmement tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, laissant entrer un vent froid avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Ah oui, aussi, on ne fait pas ça pour rien. Je ne fais jamais rien sans savoir parfaitement ce que je fais.

Elle ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles et le fixa la bouche entrouverte.

-Je croyais que tu ne m'écoutais pas hier soir.

-Difficile de ne pas entendre quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant.

-Tu aurais au moins pu me répondre hier au lieu de m'ignorer royalement.

-J'aurai pu en effet...

-...Mais Sasuke Uchiwa dit uniquement ce qu'il veut quand il le veut, j'ai compris.

Il fronça les sourcils, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais haussa les épaules.

-Lundi sois à l'heure.

-Je suis toujours à l'heure !

Il finit par fermer la porte et Tenten défit ses bras croisés. Il l'avait épuisé bien que d'une certaine manière elle était contente qu'il commençait à écouter ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne savait pas encore où tout cela allait les mener mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne finirait pas par se perdre. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi se perdrait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer pour lui comme il ne le ferait jamais pour elle. Il n'en était pas question.

* * *

Le manoir Hyuga se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier huppé. Tenten ne s'y était rendu que quatre fois dans sa vie. Bien qu'elle connaissait Hinata depuis la maternelle, les parents de la jeune fille appréciaient très peu les gens de petite vertu. La plupart du temps lorsque Tenten était invitée chez la jeune Hyuga c'était lorsque ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire. Tenten appuya sur la sonnette et le portail s'ouvrit. Elle traversa l'allé en pierre blanche toujours impressionnée de faire face au luxe dans lequel baignait son amie. Pour l'occasion, Tenten avait enfilé un chemisier parme avec un pantalon en cigarette noir. Elle avait fait une tresse en épis de blé et piqué un peu de mascara à sa mère. Elle ne faisait jamais la fille. Non, sauf lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait des chance de tomber nez à nez avec Neji. Certes celui-ci s'apercevait à peine qu'elle existait mais au moins s'il s'en rendait compte elle n'était pas dans son plus mauvais état. Hinata l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et ensemble marchèrent dans un long couloir conduisant à sa spacieuse chambre .

-Sasuke ne viendra pas ? demanda Hinata tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Non, il préfère réviser - mentit Tenten qui avait déjà oublié qu'Hinata l'avait aussi invité - un vrai bourreau de travail !

-Oh, il est comme Neji alors. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu sors avec lui.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

Hinata s'assit sur son lit, alors que Tenten profondément choquée restait debout à l'entrée.

-Ben en faite, j'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi tout d'un coup tu as voulu sortir avec lui, même par curiosité.

Hinata plissa les yeux et sourit malicieusement.

-Maintenant j'ai compris pourquoi.

-Ah oui.

-Je sais que tu as été amoureuse de Neji depuis longtemps et je trouvais vraiment ça trop bizarre que tout d'un coup tu puisses aussi facilement l'oublier pour Sasuke, en fait, c'est parce qu'ils se ressemblent que tu...

-Hinata je t'arrête tout de suite, je t'assure qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas.

-Tu trouves ? Pourtant, ils sont tous les deux, très intelligents, assez renfermés et...

-Non c'est faux.

Hinata fronça les sourcils alors que Tenten dans la panique sortit la plus grande absurdité qu'elle put.

-Sasuke m'a vu, Neji non, cela change absolument tout.

Hinata se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête puisque Tenten changea rapidement de sujet. En réalité, Tenten eut envie de lui dire à quel point Neji n'avait rien à voir avec Sasuke qui n'avait pas sa classe ni sa beauté parfaite et elle était prête à parier qu'il pouvait être un excellent petit-ami. Sasuke , lui, n'était qu'un vil serpent.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas défendre Neji alors qu'elle sortait avec l'Uchiwa, et puis elle était incapable de trouver une quelconque qualité à propos de celui-ci pour montrer à Hinata que Sasuke était bien mieux que Neji. Comme si cela pouvait être possible, Sasuke dépassant le Hyuga dans son cœur et même dans la vie. Non, définitivement, radicalement impossible.

-Et sinon, il est comment quand vous êtes que tous les deux ?

Tenten grimaça intérieurement, dire qu'elle avait cru pouvoir changer de sujet en parlant de musique, chose qu'Hinata appréciait plus que tout. Mais la Hyuga semblait terriblement curieuse en ce jour. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, elle était sa meilleure amie, elle devait lui raconter les moindres détails sur sa relation.

-Eh bien, il est plutôt...

-Plutôt ?

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'Hinata s'approchait d'elle des étincelles de curiosités plein les yeux.

-Différent.

-De l'école ? Des autres ? Comment ?

-Ben ouais, c'est ça, avec moi quand on est que tous les deux il est...différent.

Oh le gros mensonge pensa Tenten. Sasuke était exactement le même petit excentrique que d'habitude. Froid, distant, hautain, bref un Sasuke Uchiwa comme on trouve tous les jours.

-Ça doit faire drôle quand même, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer différemment, murmura intriguée Hinata.

-Ouais, ça fait un choc au début, rajouta Tenten.

La jeune Hyuga se laissa tomber sur le lit, les cheveux en auréole autour du visage.

-Comme c'est romantique, on dirait trop un film où le mauvais garçon que personne ne croyait changer le fait finalement pour l'élue de son cœur.

-Ouais trop, fit Tenten en rejoignant son amie.

-J'aimerai tellement que cela m'arrive à moi aussi, murmura Hinata rêveusement.

Tenten croisa les mains derrière sa tête et contempla le plafond. En réalité son histoire n'avait rien de romantique, de naturel, de beau. C'était de la comédie. Un jeu. Son premier petit-ami était un faux. Naïvement, elle avait toujours pensé comme Hinata que quelqu'un dans le monde lui était destiné et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait finir par le rencontrer pour ne plus jamais s'en séparer. Elle avait fortement espéré qu'il s'agisse du Hyuga, mais depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas lui.

À l'heure du repas, comme l'avait prévu Tenten, les parents Hyuga n'étaient pas présent, ni malheureusement son Neji. Seule Hanabi, la jeune sœur d'Hinata âgée de 13 ans dont les yeux ne quittaient pas son portable mangea avec elles. Ce qu'appréciait tout particulièrement Tenten, c'est qu'elle pouvait profiter des mets succulents de leur chef. Si elle pouvait avoir du magret de canard, des macarons et encore tout autre fameux dessert tous les dimanches elle serait la plus heureuse au monde.

-Ah, y'a Neji qui va passer, dit finalement Hanabi sans relever la tête de son portable.

-Vraiment ? Fit Hinata.

-Ouais, il vient de m'envoyer un message.

-Oh c'est vraiment cool, dit Hinata tout en souriant à Tenten.

La jeune Inoue ne laissa rien transparaître, bien qu'intérieurement son cœur sautait comme fou sur un air de  _We will rock you_  du groupe Queen. Et en même temps, elle avait terriblement peur qu'Hinata découvre qu'il ne la laissait pas autant indifférente qu'elle le prétendait maintenant. Elle ne devait pas rester paralysée, elle ne devait pas sourire bêtement et niaisement, ni dire n'importe quoi. Elle devait se comporter en personne normale qui parle à une autre personne absolument ordinaire.

Après le repas, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans le salon, Hanabi les ayants abandonné pour blablater avec ses amies via Skype. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, lorsque retentit dans le jardin le bruit d'un moteur de voiture.

-Cela doit être Neji, fit Hinata.

Le cœur de Tenten cognait fortement contre sa poitrine. Ça y'est elle allait le voir. Bon, elle devait faire comme l'avait dit, elle devait rester calme, normal. Elle se leva du canapé pour suivre Hinata qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, elle n'accompagna pas la Hyuga jusqu'à la porte, elle resta un peu en retrait. Pas trop loin non plus. Juste ce qu'il faut. Il s'était passé vingt secondes depuis qu'elles avaient entendu la voiture mais le temps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long.

Elle le voyait si peu. Lui. Neji Hyuga.

Tellement peu, qu'elle oubliait à quel point à chaque fois, chaque battement de cœur était un supplice. Une douleur. Il battait pour rien. Ce faisait une joie pour rien. Rien du tout.

Hinata qui avait disparu derrière la porte réapparut accompagnée du Hyuga.

Putain.

Ce mec était vraiment trop beau. C'était pas humain d'être aussi sexy juste avec un seul regard.

Tenten avait les mains moites, le cerveau complètement mit sur arrêt et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle fit un pas en avant pour lui dire bonjour, enfin tenter de le dire, lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde prit place entre Hinata et le Hyuga. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds brillants . La peau laiteuse, sûrement douce et des yeux magnifiques . Des yeux violets, d'une grande beauté. Cette fille était une descendante d'Aphrodite à coup sûre. À ce moment précis Tenten eut envie de rire. D'éclater de rire. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle aurait eu une chance avec Neji dans sa vie ? Elle ,Tenten Inoue, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, avec Neji Hyuga. Celui-ci allait tellement mieux avec cette fille dont la beauté égalait la sienne. Comment avait-elle pu se dire que peut-être un jour il poserait son regard sur elle ?

Tenten se força à sourire au jeune couple. Neji fronça les sourcils, ne la reconnaissant sûrement pas, quand à la blonde elle le lui rendit chaleureusement . Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait rayonner juste avec un sourire pensa amèrement Tenten.

-Enchantée je suis Shion Yamazaki.

Shion lui tendit une main recouverte de délicats bracelets dorées. Tenten la serra maladroitement.

-Tenten Inoue.

Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent brièvement.

-Tu es l'amie d'Hinata, c'est ça ? Elle parle souvent de toi.

Hinata rougit silencieusement et Tenten serra les dents. Pourquoi Hinata parlait-elle d'elle à son ennemie, sa rivale pour la vie ? À oui, parce qu'Hinata n'avait personne d'autre comme amie à part elle.

Neji, sans un mot, se dirigea à l'étage et les filles allèrent vers le salon. Tenten s'assit au bout du canapé, Hinata à ses coté et Shion eut la brillante idée de se mettre juste en face de Tenten. L'Inoue, tentait par tous les moyens d'avoir l'air naturel, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette fille se tapait son Neji. Cette fille correspondait à l'image de son Neji. Cette fille lui avait piqué son bonheur.

-Dis moi puisque tu es aussi au lycée avec Hinata, tu dois connaitre ma cousine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, non, je ne crois pas, je ne connais pas de Yamazaki.

-Ah oui, je suis bête nous n'avons pas le même non de famille, elle s'appelle Ino Yamanaka.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les Yamanaka étaient faites pour détruire tout le bonheur autour d'elle, néanmoins cela lui donnait encore une autre bonne raison pour ne pas l'aimer.

-La connaitre est un bien grand mot, pourquoi ?

Shion balança ses cheveux vers l'arrière à la Yamanaka et eut un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est marrant, toi et Hinata avez les mêmes réactions lorsque je parle d'Ino.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de la Reine-De-Pique dans un moment pareil ? Son dimanche n'était-il pas déjà assez gâché comme cela ? Tenten jeta un brève coup d'œil vers Hinata qui avait soudainement prit en contemplation un tableau de Monet accroché sur le mur d'en face.

-Elle n'est pas très aimé, hein ?

Hinata n'osant toujours pas parler, triturait ses doigts mais Tenten sur un air de défis lança glacialement.

-On peut pas dire qu'elle fait tout pour l'être.

Shion éclata d'un rire franc à la grande surprise des jeunes lycéennes.

-Tu peux le dire tu sais, que c'est une garce.

Tenten et Hinata firent les yeux ronds avant de s'échanger un regard surpris. Shion s'enfonça délicatement dans le fauteuil, le sourire toujours au lèvre.

-Je suis la mieux placée pour le dire après tout on est de la même famille. D'aussi loin que je la connaisse, c'est à dire depuis mes trois ans, elle toujours été détestable.

Tenten qui jusqu'à là, c'était dit que Shion arriverait première à sa liste-des-personnes-qu'elle-aimait-le-moins-au-monde, juste avant Ino, la rabaissa d'un rang.

-Quand on était petite – continua la belle blonde – elle arrachait la tête de ses propres poupées et ensuite m'accusait.

-En effet c'est pas sympas, compatit Hinata avec douceur.

-Du coup je la frappais , fit Shion le plus naturellement possible.

Tenten eut un demie-sourire. Elle rêvait de le faire depuis des années pour remettre la Reine-De-Pique à sa place. Bon d'accord, peut-être que finalement elle prendrait la troisième place dans sa liste , juste en dessous de Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Bien entendu, elle allait ensuite geindre auprès de ses parents, et comme j'étais la plus vielle, j'étais immédiatement en faute face à l'adorable petite Ino.

Shion replaça une mèche dorée derrière son oreille, croisa ses jambes et plongea son regard dans celui de Tenten. Ces yeux violets l'intimidaient énormément et Tenten dû prendre sur elle pour maintenir le contacte visuel.

-J'ai longtemps essayé de lui trouver une excuse, en pensant qu'elle agissait comme ça parce que sa mère, qui est ma tante, était constamment malade, mais la mienne aussi l'était et je ne suis pas devenue une garce pour autant. Je suppose que c'est juste une mauvaise personne.

Hinata coula vers Shion un triste regard qui quand à elle claqua subitement des mains.

-Bon parlons d'autre chose, qu'est-ce qu'il fout Neji pour trouver ce dossier ?

-Dossier ? Demanda Hinata.

-Ouais, il est venu chercher un truc à propos des affaires de ton père aux Etats-Unis, j'ai pas trop compris.

-Oh ça, j'espère qu'il ne le cherche pas dans son bureau parce que père la déplacé la semaine dernière. Je vais aller l'aider, je reviens.

La jeune Hyuga s'éclipsa rapidement au grand damne de Tenten, qui ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule avec la cousine d'Ino. Bien qu'elle paraisse mieux que la Reine-De-Pique, elle était tout de même la fiancée de Neji. Et sa jalousie, même si elle était un peu redescendue, continuait à lui dicter de se méfier d'elle.

-Hinata ne veut jamais me dire si Ino lui dit ou fait quoique se soit, à toi qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

Tenten pencha la tête sur le coté. En quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser ? Ah oui, c'était surement un moyen de faire la conversation. Leur seul point commun étant la Yamanaka.

-Eh bien, elle adore dire que je suis laide et que je suis particulièrement inutile à la planète.

Shion perdit quelques secondes son sourire et détailla minutieusement Tenten qui eut envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. Les cousines Yamanaka avaient ce même regard. Celui de transpercer l'âme, d'y fouiller à l'intérieur pour y ressortir le pire. Cela la rendit extrêmement nerveuse. Ino mettait à nue ses pires défauts, allait-elle faire pareil ?

-C'est complètement ridicule, je te trouve très belle.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux. Shion la regardait tranquillement, doucereusement et ses paroles paraissaient sincères.

-Vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire, merci.

-Tu parais étonnée ? On ne te le dit pas souvent ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Alors ils ont tous torts.

Tenten rougit face au compliment de la belle blonde. Si il y avait bien une fille canon et digne de compliment dans cette pièce c'était Shion pas elle. Elle avait tellement l'impression d'être une paire de tongs à coté de Jimmy Choo.

-D'ailleurs les jolies filles ne restent jamais seules, je parie que tu as un petit-ami ?

Encore troublée par son compliment Tenten parla sans réfléchir.

-En effet.

Les lèvres pulpeuses et rouges de la sulfureuse Yamazaki formèrent un sourire en coin. Bien que quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Quelque chose que Tenten fut incapable de deviner.

-Ah Ah, je le savais ! Il en a de la chance de t'avoir.

-Eh bien, hum...

Troublée au plus au point par la blonde Tenten ne vit même pas l'homme de ses rêves apparaître dans son champs de vision.

-Shion on s'en va, tes parents doivent nous attendre.

-Ok !

Shion se leva sur ses escarpins noirs et Tenten se sentit ridiculement petite et gamine avec ces ballerines de couleur crème.

-Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Tenten.

-Moi aussi.

-Et ne te laisse pas blesser par le venin de ma cousine, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

Tenten se contenta d'hocher mécaniquement la tête tout en regardant le jeune couple partir. Bon, c'était très embêtant tout ça, elle était censée la détester et Shion lui faisait des compliments. C'était difficile de garder d'elle un mauvais souvenir. Très difficile.

* * *

Le lundi arriva rapidement et Tenten se retrouva à jouer de nouveau son rôle avec l'Uchiwa. Toute fois, les regards haineux qui l'avaient tant touché la semaine dernière, ne lui fit plus rien du tout. Elle avait autre chose à penser que l'attitude des groupies impulsivement jalouses de Sasuke. Son weekend avait été riche en émotion. Émotion dont elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Lorsque Sasuke était venu la chercher, elle avait cru qu'ils allaient de nouveau avoir une conversation au sujet de leur point commun, mais comme à son habitude il s'était contenté d'être impitoyablement silencieux. Et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu envie de combler le silence. Elle avait compris maintenant qu'il ne parlait que lorsqu'il en avait réellement envie. Cette attitude était ridicule selon elle, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'arriverait pas à le changer. Ce n'était pas son but de toute manière. Alors, ils avaient continué à jouer la comédie, jusqu'en classe. Elle avait tristement constaté que Kiba avait baissé les yeux à leur arrivé alors que Lee souriait grandement. Pour ne pas avoir mal au cœur toute la journée, Tenten s'était concentrée sur son cours, sans essayer de penser à autre chose.

À l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'elle allait avec Sasuke vers la salle 303 , Tenten rencontra Hinata qui maintenant mangeait avec Lee.

-Je te rejoins, par devant !

Sasuke la laissa sans dire quoique.

-Alors comment vas-tu depuis hier ? Demanda doucement Hinata.

-Ça va et toi ?

-Ouais moi aussi, oh fait, hier soir lorsque tu es partie, Shion m'a appelé et m'a dit que tu lui plaisais beaucoup.

Tenten papillonna des paupières abasourdie.

-Ah bon.

-Oui et elle voudrait qu'on se fasse une sortie entre fille, pour mieux apprendre à se connaitre.

-Une sortie ? Entre fille ? Répéta hébétée Tenten de plus en plus surprise.

-Oui, je trouve que c'est vraiment une bonne idée, pour l'instant elle m'a dit qu'elle est un peu occupée mais qu'elle me contactera dès qu'elle le pourra. Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, ben oui je suppose.

-Cool, allez je te retarde pas plus, sinon ton Sasuke va finir par s'impatienter !

Hinata délaissa donc Tenten pour rejoindre Lee. Tenten marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle 303. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire amie- amie avec la fiancée de Neji qui plus est la cousine d'Ino Yamanaka. Et pourtant, que venait de lui rapporter Hinata ? Qu'elle lui plaisait ? Elle. Tenten Inoue. Shion voulait devenir son amie, créer des liens. Cette situation était décidément de plus en plus étrange. Tellement étrange que Tenten resta dans ses pensées pendant qu'ils mangeaient au plus grand soulagement – étonnement – de Sasuke. Au bout d'un moment, il reposa ses baguette et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

Tenten qui s'était coupée du monde sursauta.

-Pardon , tu disais ? Je ne t'écoutais pas.

-Nous avons un point commun.

Étonnée et curieuse, Tenten l'écouta attentivement.

-Ah oui et lequel ?

-Ino Yamanaka.


	7. Chapitre 7

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

****\- Chapitre 7 -** **

* * *

****\- Playlist -** **

****Halsey - _I walk the line_** **

**Halsey _\- Drive_**

**Halsey _\- Gasoline_**

* * *

Tenten était littéralement abasourdie par ce que venait de lui dire Sasuke qu'il lui fallut un claquement de langue agacé de la part de ce dernier pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières désabusée et secoua la tête de gauche à droite profondément scandalisée. Elle avait probablement très mal entendu. Elle était surement entrain de rêver. Ce prénom infâme à ses oreilles n'avait pas franchi les lèvres de Sasuke et celui-ci n'était pas entrain d'insinuer que le seul point qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun soit la très détestable Ino Yamanaka. Pourtant son visage impassible montrait très clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas et ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas les siens quémandaient impatiemment une réaction de sa part. Et la seule réaction qui lui vint sur le coup fut un rire sonore. Jaune. Moqueur. Sasuke ne sembla pas trouver sa réaction très drôle car il fronça les sourcils exaspéré. Mais comment aurait-elle pu réagir autrement de toute façon ? C'était tellement invraisemblable. Inacceptable. Illogique.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu es entrain de me faire une très, très mauvaise plaisanterie, nan ? Dit-elle d'un ton particulièrement acide.

Et avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoique se soit, elle l'interrompit abruptement récoltant de sa part un regard noir.

-Parce que dire qu'Ino Yamanaka la personne la plus haïssable de cette terre puisse être le seul point commun que nous ayons est la chose la plus stupide et la plus absurde que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie !

Elle s'enfonça sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, fixant hargneusement son soit-disant compagnon.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le suis, affirma t-il.

Tenten le dévisagea outrée. Comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareil tout en étant d'un calme absolu ?

-En fait, tu trouves mon idée de point commun totalement débile et tu veux me le faire comprendre en me proposant un truc un insensé, c'est ça ? En réalité tu te fous juste de ma gueule.

Sasuke haussa l'un de ses sourcils profondément lassé par l'attitude colérique de Tenten dont les joues rondes étaient devenues toutes rouges de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'emportait toujours pour rien et aussi facilement. C'était comme provoquer un volcan en fusion. C'était tellement facile de la sortir de ses gonds.

-Je ne me fous pas de toi, fit-il le plus naturellement qui soit, je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirai ce weekend et c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

-Oui mais ça c'est un point commun que l'on peut avoir avec la totalité du lycée ,grinça t-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel, moi je te parlais de quelque chose de plus personnel, cordial, pas de...de cette sorcière de Yamanaka.

-Justement le fait que nous la détestons est déjà quelque chose que nous partageons.

Tenten serra fortement ses doigts contre son pull en laine pour ne pas les projeter sur le visage du jeune Uchiwa. Il se foutait d'elle, autrement ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-il lui affirmer une pareille absurdité sans même broncher ?

-Elle fait une fête le samedi qui vient, on va s'y faire inviter et ça te fera le rendez-vous - il fit une légère grimace - que tu désirais tant.

La jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux complètement estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Alors premièrement, dit-elle sur la défensive, ce rendez-vous avec toi je ne le désire pas autant ok, c'était juste pour essayer de construire quelque chose de sympa autre que nos conflits permanent, deuxièmement il n'est pas question que j'aille dans ce repère de vipère et troisièmement Ino ne voudra jamais m'inviter à sa fête !

-Pas si je le lui demande.

-Parce que vous êtes amis maintenant ? Tu viens de me dire que tu l'as déteste !

-Je t'ai dit que je peux nous faire entrer alors je le ferai !

Tenten ne comprenait absolument rien. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi iraient-ils tout d'eux s'emmerder chez la Yamanaka s'ils ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur ? Pourquoi irait-elle dans le territoire de son ennemie qui ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée d'elle ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on devrait y aller, clama t-elle férocement.

-Quitte à s'emmerder à un " rendez-vous " autant le faire chez elle, dit-il .

-Tu plaisantes là, pesta t-elle.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin dont l'intonation était profondément moqueuse.

-Oui là je plaisante.

-Ce. N'est. Pas. Drôle. Du. Tout, articula t-elle furieusement, d'ailleurs je peux savoir pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

Sasuke fit bouger du bout des doigts ses baguettes sur la table et orienta ses prunelles aussi sombre que l'encre de chine dans le regard pailleté d'or de l'Inoue.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Yamanaka ? Demanda t-il.

-Tu es sérieusement entrain de me poser la question ? Dit-elle abasourdie qu'il ose lui demander une chose aussi évidente.

-Absolument sérieux.

Tenten affaissa ses épaules prosternée puis passa ses doigts fins dans sa frange brune. Rendant à son visage furieux une expression encore plus irascible.

-Parce que c'est la personne la plus haïssable que je connaisse sur cette terre, elle se moque ouvertement de tous, rabaisse les gens sans pitié, manipule les esprits fragiles, c'est juste une grosse psychopathe et il hors de question que je me rende chez cette malade mentale !

Il cessa de faire bouger ses baguettes et se pencha légèrement vers elle toujours aussi calmement.

-Et si tu trouvais un moyen de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Tenten plissa tout d'abord les yeux pleinement surprise parce qu'il venait de lui dire. Faire taire Ino serait un véritable miracle. Un miracle hors de porté de tous les saints malheureusement.

-Ça serait le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-elle avec un ton plus calme, mais soyons réaliste c'est mission impossible, elle est douée en tout, ne se trouve jamais dans des situations embarrassantes, enfin c'est comme vouloir dénigrer l'image d'un diamant.

Sasuke approuva lentement de la tête .

-Mais personne n'est parfait.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Yamanaka joue avec le monde comme elle le ferait avec de vulgaire jouet et il est temps que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

Oui ça tout le monde le savait puisque tout le monde en subissait les frais. Pourquoi cela préoccuperait tant l'Uchiwa lui qui d'ordinaire se fichait pas mal de ceux qui l'entouraient ?

-Attend, même avec toi ? L'imperturbable Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Il ne releva pas la pique et continua sur la même lancée.

-Je me suis dit que pour une fois que son accès privés nous serait accessible nous pourrions entrer dans son intimité et y déterrer quelque chose d'assez gênant pour la détrôner une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors c'était ça. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis le début. Le projet qu'elle avait élaboré pour les rapprocher avait été détourné de manière à ce qu'il lui serve personnellement et égoïstement. On ne pouvait pas changer un Uchiwa en quelques jours. Non. On ne pouvait pas tenter de le faire, c'était définitivement impossible.

-Nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par nous ? Il n'est pas question que je fasse cela !

-Pourquoi tu viens de dire que ça t'arrangerais à toi aussi ?

-Mais parce que c'est complètement fou ! Comment veux-tu que l'on trouve quelque chose sur elle en si peu de temps et dans une maison que je ne connais même pas ! Il s'agit d'Ino Yamanaka je te signale, tu ne crois pas qu'elle aura des doutes en nous voyant débarquer dans sa baraque ! Et puis je ne sais pas jouer l'espionne moi !

-Mais je ne t'ai pas dit de jouer au  _ _spice girl__ , je sais très bien que tu en es incapable, je n'ai pas dit que tu le ferais toi personnellement.

-Tu as dit nous.

-Oui mais je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre puisque le but et que l'attention d'Ino soit concentré sur toi et moi justement.

Sasuke voyait très bien que Tenten était déroutée au plus au point mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait longuement réfléchit à sa vengeance contre la Yamanaka parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire constamment par elle. Il n'en était absolument pas question. Elle se croyait beaucoup trop supérieur et il était temps de la rabaisser à la place qu'elle méritait. C'est à dire bien en-dessous de lui. Il lui suffisait juste de trouver ce qui lui permettrait de la rabaisser. En réalité, le projet de Tenten l'avait aidé à trouver cette solution ci. Certes, elle n'était des plus sûre ni des plus efficace mais c'était déjà un pas en avant . Parce qu'il n'aurait pas à faire cette tâche délicate et sale tout seul. Il pourrait toujours tout remettre sur le dos de la jeune fille en cas de problème. Elle n'était qu'une Inoue sans renommée, sans réelle importance après tout. Un pion parmi tant d'autre.

-Alors ?

Tenten baissa les yeux ne supportant son regard insistant et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

-J'en sais rien.

-Comment ça ?

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça !

Oui ça il s'en doutait fortement, mais elle lui était indispensable pour faire fonctionner son plan. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait lui obéir. Tout le monde obéissait à un Uchiwa.

-Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ça n'a plus d'importance non ?

-Non mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours rêver de la faire taire mais faire ça c'est m'abaisser à son niveau et je n'ai aucune envie d'être comme elle.

Sasuke ricana.

-Rassure toi ça n'arrivera jamais, tu es bien trop naïve et cucul la praline pour arriver au niveau d'Ino, il te faudrait des années de mensonge, de coup bas et de vengeance pour y arriver.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre, siffla Tenten qui ne savait pas si elle devait être vexée ou flattée. Hé tu viens pas juste de me traiter de cucul la praline ? Je ne suis pas...

-Pitié tout chez toi pue la candeur et l'innocence, je paris que tu ne pourrais même pas tuer un cafard.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche outrée et pointa sauvagement son index vers lui.

-Si je ne tue pas de cafard c'est parce que je trouve ça super dégueulasse et de toute façon ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation !

-Non en effet, mais il fallait bien que je le dise puisque tu es incapable de voir tes défauts par toi-même.

Elle allait finir par le tuer. Elle allait finir par défigurer ses traits faciales d'une neutralité absolue en charpie s'il continuer à lui parler comme ça.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton point de vue d'une parfaite  _objectivité !_

Sasuke soupira bruyamment alors qu'elle serrait les dents vainement blessée et irritée par sa franchise dévastatrice _._

-De toute façon tu voulais qu'on crée des liens, d'une certaine manière on fera équipe.

Ce qu'il venait de dire était vraiment stupide. On ne devenait pas ami avec quelqu'un en élaborant avec lui un projet diabolique ( car oui pour Tenten qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie de vraiment bien méchant trouvait ça particulièrement  ** **diabolique****  ). De plus elle avait imaginé qu'ils pourraient devenir amis d'une manière bien plus différente que celle là. Bon certes elle savait très bien qu'ils ne pourraient jamais devenir réellement ami, ils étaient bien trop différents mais elle avait quand même envisagé un rapprochement entre eux, au moins une amélioration. Là c'était plutôt s'enfoncer dans un merdier immense à deux.

-On pourrait faire aussi équipe en allant, je ne sais pas moi, au cinéma ! proposa t-elle.

-Je n'aime pas le cinéma.

-Quoi t'aimes pas le cinéma ? Mais tout le monde aime le cinéma ! C'est...

-Enfin bref, la coupa brutalement Sasuke , t'es avec moi ou pas ?

Tenten, qui se remettait du fait qu'il n'aime pas une activité aussi normale que d'aller voir un film et qui d'un autre coté n'était qu'à moitié étonnée que Monsieur Uchiha n'aime pas les choses ordinaire comme tout le monde, braqua son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Mais t'as pas le temps de réfléchir, c'est samedi qu'elle le fait ! Décide toi maintenant !

Il était malin lui. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elle avait envie de faire partie d'un plan machiavélique sur un simple coup de tête ?

-Et si ça ne marche pas ?

-Ça marchera.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que je le suis !

-Ce n'est pas une réponse ça !

-Si ça l'est !

-Et si elle le découvre ?

-Elle ne le découvrira pas.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je te l'ai dit on ne sera pas tout seul sur ce coup là.

Tenten porta son pouce à ses lèvres et commença à mordiller l'ongle dont le vernis noir commençait à s'écailler. Elle devait lui dire non. Un non catégorique et non négociable, mais voilà que l'idée de voir une bonne fois pour toute la Reine-de-Pique réduite au silence commençait à lui titiller l'esprit de manière toute à fait irrationnelle. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était mal et en même temps...N'avait-elle pas déjà rêver de ça un millier de fois ?

-Laisse moi au moins la journée pour y réfléchir.

Sasuke contracta sa mâchoire un peu à cran qu'elle ne lui cède pas aussi facilement mais finit par accepter à contre cœur.

-Ok mais pas plus.

-Je prendrais tout le temps qu'il me plaira, grinça Tenten qui en avait plus que marre que Sasuke lui dicte tout ce qu'elle doit faire.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi bornée ?

-Inoue ! Tu sais quoi, on va laisser cette discussion de coté pour l'instant et on va bosser un peu ok !

Tenten se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Si tu veux, mais tu remarqueras quand même que si l'on a perdu du temps ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi...

-Inoue, juste, tais-toi et prends tes cahiers !

Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi encore pour être sa fausse petite-amie déjà ?

* * *

Les notes qu'elle prenait en cours d'histoire étaient littéralement courtes et inexistantes. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demie heure que leur professeur d'Histoire-Géographie les bassinait sur l'histoire de la Chine et Tenten n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'une ligne de son cahier noircit au stylos bile. De toute façon si elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer c'était uniquement de la faute de Sasuke. C'était à cause de lui maintenant si elle n'arrivait pas se décider. Elle avait passé les pour et les contre milles fois dans sa tête depuis l'heure du déjeuner. Si elle faisait ça, elle commencerait à marcher vers un chemin sombre et inquiétant. Si elle refusait elle continuerait d'être elle et de subir les railleries de la Reine-de-Pique. De plus, elle désirait connaitre les motivations de Sasuke. Il avait ignoré sa question lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce que la blonde lui avait fait et elle était déterminée à en savoir plus. Rares étaient les personnes qui arrivaient à déstabiliser l'Uchiwa. Elle posa lourdement sa tête dans sa paume et fixa la silhouette de Sasuke dont la main n'arrêtait pas de prendre des notes. Au fond, qui était-il vraiment ?

Tenten fronça les sourcils et essaya de lire en l'Uchiwa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de le faire. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il n'était pas aussi froid et désagréable mais comme il s'obstinait à ne lui montrer que cette partie de son caractére elle ne pouvait voir en lui la totalité de son être. L'Inoue secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pourquoi essayait-elle de le comprendre ? Lui ne se souciait aucunement d'elle. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était uniquement sa petite personne. Elle devrait en faire autant.

L'heure de la pause arriva tardivement au goût de Tenten qui sortit précipitamment de la classe pour aller se rafraîchir le visage au toilette. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le robinet et qu'elle recueillit un peu d'eau fraîche dans la paume de ses mains pour l'appliquer sur son visage Tenten gémit de bien-être. Cela faisait tellement du bien. Elle s'aspergea une seconde fois puis se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Elle n'y voyait que la Tenten ordinaire qui de toute sa vie s'était contentée de baisser la tête et de marcher droit. Devait-elle vraiment le faire ? Devait-elle commencer à emprunter quelques chemins biscornus pour arranger certaines choses dans sa vie ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'Hinata entra en trombe. La Hyuga alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes sans demander son reste et Tenten s'approcha de la porte inquiète.

-Hinata est-ce que ça va ?

Rien. Pas une parole. Pas un mot. Alors que Tenten allait s'éloigner et sortir, elle l'entendit pleurer. Sans plus attendre elle se précipita contre la porte et tambourina.

-Hinata ouvre moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien il ne se passe rien !

D'abord étonnée que son amie d'ordinaire si réservée lui parle sur se ton Tenten resta muette puis finalement se laissa glisser le long de la porte, attendant qu'Hinata se calme. Elle savait pourquoi elle pleurait. C'était toujours à cause de la même personne. Toujours à cause d' _elle_. Tenten attendit pendant cinq bonne minutes qu'Hinata se décide à lui parler tout en ignorant les regards haineux que lui lançaient des jeunes filles qui allaient au WC. Puis tout en rabattant sa tête contre la porte et levant les yeux vers le plafond elle demanda :

-Tu veux en parler ?

-...

-J'ai tout mon temps tu sais.

-...

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Tenten se releva et regarda silencieuse son amie aux yeux rouges et bouffies. La Hyuga fondit dans ses bras sans un mot et Tenten la berça tendrement doucement.

-Elle...Elle...Elle

-Chut c'est finit maintenant.

-Elle...

-C'est finit, la rassura Tenten tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hinata finit par se détacher de Tenten et s'essuya grossièrement les joues à l'aide de ses manches. Puis contre toute attente Hinata se mit à rire doucement.

-Je..je ne sais même pas pourquoi je...je suis entrain de...de pleurer.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et se lava frénétiquement les mains sous le regard inquiet de Tenten.

-Ça n'en vaut tellement pas la peine, murmura Hinata.

-...

-Ça ne devrait même plus me toucher maintenant...mais...mais c'est juste le fait d'entendre toujours...

Tenten vit dans le miroir les prunelles opale de son amie s'obscurcir.

-Toujours les mêmes insultes.

-...

-Toujours les mêmes coups bas.

-...

-J'en ai juste marre. J'en ai marre de ne pas être capable de me défendre. J'ai presque envie de...de changer de lycée, de vie, de tout.

Tenten s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Hyuga qui se retourna vers elle.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas, dit Tenten.

Hinata fronça lentement les sourcils et se détacha de l'emprise de son amie. La pitié qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Tenten, commençait aussi à l'énerver.

-Ah oui et donne moi une bonne raison ! Pourquoi devrais-je rester un peu plus pour l'entendre m'insulter de cette façon comme si je n'étais même pas humaine ?

-Parce que...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais la laisser jouer avec moi comme elle le ferait avec une ordure ? Hein ? Pourquoi elle aurait le privilège de détruire ma vie alors qu'au final je ne lui ai rien fait ?

C'est la première fois que Tenten voyait véritablement son amie révolté contre la Yamanaka. D'habitude c'était toujours elle qui s'emportait et qui allait, enfin tentait, de régler son compte à la Reine-De-Pique. Cependant Tenten, cette fois-ci, était juste sans mot. Parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire, parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour remonter le moral de la Hyuga. Sauf bien entendu de participer au PMDS ( Plan Maléfique De Sasuke ) .

-Parce que la roue finit toujours par tourner, la rassura Tenten.

-Alors tu me feras signes quand elle tournera, parce que pour l'instant c'est loin d'en être le cas !

Tenten prit la main de la Hyuga dans la sienne et encra son regard dans le sien.

-Et moi je t'assure que si.

Hinata entrouvrit la bouche mais la sonnerie de l'école empêcha à Tenten d'entendre clairement ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je vais être en retard, fit Hinata alors que Tenten acquiesçait du bout du menton.

Elle attendit que la Hyuga s'éclipsa des toilettes pour soupirer longuement. Que venait-elle de dire à l'instant ? Oui c'était bien ça. Elle venait de prendre une décision, et cette décision l'effrayée grandement. Enfin bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser puisqu'elle aussi allait être en retard au cours d'Oto-sensei, et se hâta de sortir des WC.

Elle prenait tranquillement le chemin de sa classe, lorsqu'elle aperçut en plein milieux du couloir, entourée de sa cour, Ino Yamanaka. Évidement, Tenten n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer par là pour se rendre dans sa salle. Géniale. Cette vipère était vraiment la dernière personne que Tenten avait envie de voir de la journée. Tant pis, elle n'avait qu'à marcher droitement et à l'ignorer superbement. Comme si elle n'existait pas.

Alors, d'une démarche rapide et assurée, elle passa devant la Reine-de-Pique en espérant que celle-ci ne la remarque pas.

-Hey Inoue t'es aveugle ?

Tenten ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée. Elle aurait pu continuer sa marche sans faire attention au parole de la blonde. Mais son corps c'était juste statufié au son de sa voix, parce que comme elle l'avait pressentie en la voyant dans ce couloir, la Yamanaka l'attendait . Elle l'attendait pour jouer. Jouer à celle qui détruira le moral de l'autre la première.

-Je suis là ! Fit Ino en roulant suavement des hanches vers elle, t'es aveugle aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Tenten serra les dents et se retourna pour défier le regard anthracite de son ennemie.

-Et alors ? Fit Tenten en essayant d'être la plus détachée possible.

Ino fit la moue tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Geste que ses "amies" imitèrent toutes à la perfection une par une.

-Et c'est tout ce que cela te fait ? Pas de menace, ni de reproche, pas de discours ennuyeux et moralisateur, pas de Tenten-Attitude ?

Tenten arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où la blonde voulait en venir. Ino quand à elle, eut une expression mitigée et poussa un gémissement agacée.

-Helooo ! Ta copine là ! Fit Ino en claquant des doigts, L'inutile qui sert à rien, elle est allée se plaindre auprès de toi nan ? Comme d'habitude, parce que c'est là seule chose qu'elle sait faire, et toi tu ne me dis rien du tout ?

-Je...

-Tu t'es ramollie ou quoi ?

-Euh je...

-"Je" "je" "je", l'imita Ino, c'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Oh bordel, c'est d'un ennuie total, c'était plus amusant quand tu gueulais pour rien !

Ébahie par les propos de la blonde Tenten resta stupidement bouche bée. Alors c'était ce qu'attendait la Yamanaka une confrontation. Une confrontation où une fois encore Tenten serait humiliée et réduite à l'impuissance alors qu'Ino gagnerait en toute puissance.

-Tu es monstrueuse ! Clama Tenten profondément choquée par ses paroles.

-Ah ben voilà je te retrouve, je commençais à m'ennuyer fermement.

-Tu es entrain de dire que tu le fais exprès de la maltraiter juste pour te divertir avec moi ensuite !

-Ben faut bien que j'occupe mes journées , n'est pas les filles ?

Les répliques parfaites d'Ino chantèrent en cœur un "oui" sonore avant de rigoler bêtement.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Ben oui, parce que c'est à bien ça que tu sers non ? Parce qu'en dehors de ça, soyons franche , tu sers à rien ! C'est un peu comme dans un film, toi t'es le personnage secondaire de ma vie qui me sert uniquement de divertissement.

Tenten serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle se vengerait plus tard, oui c'est ça, plus tard.

-Rassure moi que tu ne vas pas pleurer ? Parce que si c'est pour avoir deux Hyuga au lieu d'une, autant m'ouvrir les veines!

-Oh mais c'est sans doute la meilleure idée que tu n'es jamais eu ! Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ?

Ino eut un sourire malsain.

-Parce que je suis sûre et certaine que tu finirais par me regretter !

-J'crois pas nan !

-Oh que si crois-moi, tout le monde finit par regretter une Yamanaka.

Tenten fulminait intérieurement alors que la Yamanaka commençait déjà à se lasser de cette confrontation plutôt plate à son gout.

-Enfin bref, si ça vole pas plus haut que ça aujourd'hui autant que je m'en aille, après tout on a cours, moi tout le monde s'en fiche si j'arrive en retard mais en ce qui te concerne...

Tenten réalisa soudainement qu'elle était restée là et à se faire insulter bêtement par la blonde depuis dix minutes et n'avait aucune réelle excuse potable pour son retard. Sans plus attendre, elle quitta Ino, et couru vers sa classe. Parce que si elle ne craignait pas la Yamanaka, elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose en ce qui concernait Oto-sensei.

* * *

A la fin de cette éprouvante journée, Tenten attendait avec Sasuke que le chauffeur de celui-ci viennent les chercher. Aucun des deux n'avaient pour le moment parler de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ce midi. Ils patientaient silencieusement. Sasuke un livre à la main, Tenten avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Un ciel composé de différente palette de gris. Elle espéra grandement qu'il ne pleuve pas, elle avait terriblement envie d'aller courir. Elle avait vrziment besoin d'aller prendre l'air, de s'évader, de ne penser à plus rien du tout. Elle baissa lentement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur vers l'Uchiwa dont les yeux ne quittaient pas les pages de son bouquin.

-Je vais le faire.

-Hum ?

-Je – elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille droite- je suis avec toi.

Surpris qu'elle aborde le sujet avant lui, Sasuke ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Il se fichait un peu de ce qui avait pu causer le changement d'avis de Tenten, tout ce qu'il l'importait c'était le fait qu'elle est donnée son accord.

-Parfait.

-Mais je te préviens, je ne le fais pas pour toi.

-...

-Et j'espère que l'on trouvera quelque chose !

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son livre et ajouta sans même la regarder :

-Karin trouve toujours quelque chose.

-Qui ?

Sasuke soupira tout en tournant une page.

-La troisième personne dont je te parlais ce matin et qui fera un bien meilleur boulot d'espionne que toi.

Tenten fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler de cette troisième personne. Il l'avait à peine évoquer ce matin. Qui pouvait-elle bien donc être pour participer à une telle machinerie ?

-Elle est d'accord pour faire ça ?

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin mais resta silencieux .

-Je te la présenterai demain avant d'aller chez toi.

-Ok.

La berline finit par arriver et ils y entrèrent en silence. Le paysage défilait lentement. Les embouteillages persistaient. C'était ridicule. Avant le trajet à pied ne durait pas autant grâce aux petites rues qu'elle empruntait avec Kiba. Comme elle avait envie de le voir celui-là. Comme il lui manquait. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler pour si peu. Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme Tenten laissa sa tête reposer sur le cuir particulièrement confortable de la voiture. Au moins ça c'était agréable. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde d'égoïste. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui lisait tranquillement son livre.

-Comment tu fais pour lire en voiture moi ça me rend malade ?

Tenten ne fut pas surprise qu'il ignore superbement sa question. Elle devait sans aucun doute être beaucoup trop inintéressante pour qu'il daigne y répondre. Cependant, elle avait du mal à rester silencieuse avec lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle parle.

-C'est dommage parce que ça m'occuperait un peu durant les longs trajets, j'ai beau avoir de la patience avec certaines personnes je n'arrive pas à en avoir lorsque je voyage, et je ne te parle pas de l'avion une horreur, pourtant chaque année je vais en Espagne et je te dis pas les douze heures de vols horrible que je dois subir. Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux voir mon père, parce qu'en fait mes parents sont...

-Inoue, soupira exaspéré Sasuke, tu vois bien que je lis là non ? Donc ça veut dire que tes soucis personnelles ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

Tenten le foudroya de ses noisettes. Il ne faisait vraiment aucun effort, comment faisait-il pour être aussi froid ? Pourquoi ne s'ouvrait-il jamais ? Elle ne lui demandait pas la lune tout de même .

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant par politesse, siffla t-elle un peu vexée.

-Si être polie veut aussi dire t'écouter blablater inutilement des choses sans intérêt je préfère encore être malpolie et ne plus t'entendre.

-Tu es infecte !

Et elle tourna la tête vers la vitre. Sasuke qui croyait avoir enfin la paix crispa ses doigts sur son bouquin lorsqu'elle ajouta de nouveau :

-Si je te raconte ma vie, que tu qualifies de "chose sans intérêt", c'est aussi parce que tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix ! Tu n'as pas respecté ton engagement dans ta rechercher à notre point commun, donc...

-Inoue, très sincèrement, je me fiche complètement de l'unique point commun que l'on pourrait avoir toi et moi !

Elle le savait très bien qu'il s'en foutait. Sinon il aurait fait l'effort d'en chercher un vrai et non de tourner la chose en vengeance personnelle. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

-Dis moi, pourquoi veux-tu te venger d'Ino ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire ?

Sasuke n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter sa lecture toutefois sans fermer son livre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'était pas comme eux, ils n'appartenait pas au même monde. Elle en ferait un scandale pour rien. Cependant il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans réponse, il se doutait bien qu'elle allait le trucider de question sinon. Mine de rien, il commençait à la connaitre un peu et ce qui était sur et certains c'était qu'elle n'était pas très passionnante. Enfin, elle était quand même facilement manipulable à son plus grand soulagement.

-Elle m'a profondément agacé.

-Et ? Insista Tenten qui pensait sérieusement qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça juste parce qu'Ino aurait fait sa Ino.

-Et je ne le supporte pas.

-Donc tu vas faire tout ça parce qu'elle t'a agacé.

-...

-Ok très bien, rappelle moi de ne pas t'agacé.

-Tu le fais déjà.

-Oh et donc tu vas vouloir fouiller aussi chez moi pour trouver une faille et ainsi m'humilier devant tout le lycée.

Décidément, il ne pourrait ni continuer à lire ni à faire semblant de le faire. Il referma son bouquin d'un mouvement sec.

-Non, elle m'a agacé parce qu'elle m'a insulté et affirmé qu'elle pouvait jouer avec moi, or personne ici ne me traite comme un jouet alors c'est pour avoir la paix que je fais ça !

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Elle se posait de multiple question, comme le fait que la blonde désire jouer avec lui ? C'était tout de même bizarre. Elle avait envie de continuer à l'interroger mais elle savait qu'il allait se mettre en colère et se renfermer sur lui-même. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très loquace. Alors elle resta silencieuse et attendit qu'ils arrivent chez elle.

* * *

-N'oublie surtout pas d'apprendre ce que je t'ai surligné en rouge pour demain, Oto-sensei est particulièrement intransigeant la-dessus, fit Sasuke en sortant de la maisonnée Inoue.

-Tout ce que tu as surligné ! Mais y'a au moins six pages !

-Si tu apprenais au fur et à mesure tu ne te retrouverais pas avec autant de chose à apprendre à la fin, je ne peux pas faire tout le boulot pour toi tu sais.

-Je sais, à demain !

Il ne la salua pas et fonça directement dans sa voiture. Tenten monta dans sa chambre et se changea en tenue de sport. Les révisions attendraient encore un peu, elle devait impérativement allait courir. De toute façon elle apprenait mieux après. Elle mit ses écouteurs et couru à petit pas dans la rue. Elle dépassa quelques maisons et emprunta près du parc un chemin qui donnait sur la forêt. Elle savait très bien où elle désirait aller. Le sentier débouchait sur un point de vue où elle pouvait admirer la ville de Konoha dans toute sa splendeur. Qu'elle dommage que le ciel soit si gris. Le temps si maussade. Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta vers la rambarde qui la protégeait du gouffre et reprit son souffle. Elle venait souvent ici avec Kiba avant. Ils aimaient tous les deux courir, faire la course, prouver l'un à l'autre qui était le plus fort. C'était finit tout ça maintenant malheureusement. Elle contempla encore quelques minutes le paysage puis décida de rebrousser chemin. Alors qu'elle se retournait elle tomba nez à nez avec Kiba qui sortait lui aussi du sentier. Gênés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut comment réagir. Tenten fut la première à le saluer tout en enlevant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

-Salut.

Kiba se mordit le creux des joues comme pour s'empêcher de lui répondre mais il n'en avait pas la force. A lui aussi, elle lui manquait. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Salut, répondit-il dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

Comme elle avait envie de sauter dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il lui manquait. Avant, ils se disaient tout et n'importe quoi. Il était un peu son soleil. Son toit. Son repère dans ce monde de demeurés. Aujourd'hui il était juste Kiba Inuzuka qui essayait de l'éviter le plus possible. Tout ça parce qu'égoïstement, elle désirait avoir de bonne note pour entrer dans la fac de son choix. Tout ça parce qu'elle et Sasuke jouaient le rôle du couple parfait. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il la fixait intensément ce qui eu fait de gêner encore plus l'Inoue qui baissa rapidement les yeux. Elle attendait qu'il bouge pour qu'elle puisse passer mais celui-ci restait immobile, toujours le regard soudé à elle. Bon sang, elle avait un truc dégueulasse sur le visage pour qu'il la dévisage comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Étonnamment surprise qu'il daigne s'intéresser de nouveau à elle Tenten releva la tête pour croiser son regard sombre.

-Q..quoi ?

Il se gratta mal à l'aise la nuque et balaya le ciel du regard avant de le porter encore une fois sur elle.

-Je, hum, je sais que j'ai dit de te tenir loin de moi mais je te connais tellement , et ça se voit trop que y'a un truc qui te tracasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Déroutée qu'il la connaisse aussi bien, Tenten, battit frénétiquement des paupières sans dire quoique se soit.

-Tenten ?

-Euh je...

Évidement qu'il la connaissait bien, ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils étaient tombés du vélo en même temps, avaient commis leur première bagarre ensemble, dupé leur parent pour aller faire les quatre-cent coups, et partagé leur économie pour s'acheter un ballon de foot. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique se soit pour qu'il comprenne, parce qu'ils s'étaient toujours compris de cette manière. Autrefois elle lui aurait tout dit, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il l'avait blessé en la rejetant de cette manière et elle n'était pas prête à se confier à lui.

-Non je vais bien.

Une certaine tension imprégna les traits de Kiba, un sourire mesquin se figea sur son visage.

-Ok je comprends.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Que maintenant tu préfères tout lui dire plutôt qu'à moi.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber j'ai compris.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner du parc. Alors ça c'était la meilleure pensa Tenten. Elle devenait la méchante de l'histoire alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé elle.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui as choisi de ne plus m'adresser la parole !

Il s'arrêta. Serra les poings.

-Tu ne veux plus me voir, plus me parler et tu t'étonnes que je ne te dises pas tout !

Elle fixa son dos, espérant qu'il se retourne, qu'il lui parle, qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise : on oublie tout redevenons ami.

Mais Kiba était Kiba. Têtu comme une mule. Alors elle le regarda partir sans un regard en arrière pour elle. Elle le regarda s'engouffrer dans le sentier. Elle le regarda partir. Elle le regarda fuir.


	8. Chapitre 8

**-Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 8 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**Meg Myers - _Make a Shadow_**

**Deptford Goth - _Feel Real_**

**Eliza Hull - _Echoes_**

**SYML - _Where's My Love_**

* * *

Il faisait un temps magnifique. Le ciel était d'un bleu pure, limpide, comme la mer. La brise était fraîche sans être glacial, ce mois de novembre s'annonçait doucement et surement. Cependant Tenten n'arrivait pas à apprécier la profondeur du ciel, ni la nature en elle-même. Ses mains étaient trop occupées à serrer nerveusement les fiches que Sasuke lui avait donné. Elle avait passé la nuit à tout apprendre par cœur. Et elle le connaissait, par cœur, son cours. Chaque ligne, chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque lettre. Elle savait tout. Elle était tellement déterminée à réussir, tellement désireuse de ne pas faire tout cela pour rien. C'était tellement important pour elle d'avoir des bonnes notes, bonne conscience. Alors elle attendait comme chaque matin, que l'Uchiwa daigne se montrer. Elle se levait toujours plus tôt pour qu'il n'ait pas à l'attendre, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se plaindre d'elle, pour qu'il essaye de lui dire quelque chose de gentil. Tenten avait bien espoir qu'un jour il finisse par sortir de sa carapace, qu'il finisse par fracasser ce masque de glace, qu'il lui montre le véritable Uchiwa. Cependant jusqu'à là, il n'avait fait que de la décevoir. Il agissait avec beaucoup trop d'égoïsme. C'était toujours en vue de son bien-être personnel. Elle se demandait parfois, comme ça, sans vraiment y faire attention, si l'Uchiwa avait déjà aimé quelqu'un plus que lui-même. S'il y avait quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. S'il levait les yeux parfois sur les autres. S'il lui arrivait de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. S'il l'avait déjà regardé elle, pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Puis, elle changeait rapidement de pensée. Un peu honteuse. Elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de se genre de chose. Sasuke le lui avait clairement dit, c'était chacun pour soi.

Il ne pensait qu'à lui, alors elle ne devait penser qu'à elle.

Les rayons du soleil touchaient lentement, suavement, la terre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, heureuse de sentir un peu de chaleur. Alors qu'elle appréciait ce cours moment de répit, le bruit d'un moteur qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître maintenant se fit entendre. La voiture approchait. Il sera bientôt là.

En effet en moins de deux minutes, la berline se gara devant chez elle. Tenten la fixa durant quelques secondes avant de marcher vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture, comme d'habitude, il ne leva même pas la tête pour la regarder ou pour lui dire bonjour. Il avait les yeux rivé sur un bouquin plutôt épais et écrit en petit caractère, les mèches de cheveux sombres encadrant son visage empêchaient à Tenten de voir clairement son expression faciale. Plongé dans sa lecture, Sasuke releva lentement son livre pour changer de page, et Tenten pu lire _Hamlet_  sur la couverture. Elle aimait lire elle aussi. Elle aurait dû le lui dire. Lui faire remarque qu'ils partageaient quelque chose finalement. Insignifiant, ordinaire, mais quelque chose quand même. Cependant son attitude à son égard ne l'encourageait pas à le faire. Il avait dit qu'il se fichait du point commun qu'ils pourraient avoir. Il avait dit hier, que sa vie était une chose sans intérêt. Il l'avait blessé en disant cela. Beaucoup même.

Cependant malgré son mauvais caractère, malgré son attitude déplorable, malgré sa froideur, elle espérait qu'il finisse par changer. C'était pour cela que chaque matin, elle essayait de faire la conversation. Placer un mot, une phrase, créer un lien, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

-J'espère qu'Oto-sensei ne sera pas trop sévère.

Il tourna de nouveau une page de son livre sans faire attention à la remarque de Tenten. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas s'énerver de son attitude butté, et tenta une nouvelle approche.

-J'ai tout appris, j'y ai passé toute la nuit.

-...

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas stresser parce que je connais son cours par coeur, mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être angoissée.

La seule réponse qu'obtenue Tenten de sa part fut un profond soupir. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et tourna finalement son regard vers le paysage, d'où elle put observer une succession de rue, de voiture, de bâtiment. C'était toujours comme ça. C'était monotone. La ville de Konoha était monotone. Le trajet qui l'amenait jusqu'au lycée en compagnie de Sasuke était tristement monotone. Elle aurait presque envie d'hurler. De briser ce silence oppressant. De lui montrer qu'elle était vivante. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait éperdument. Et elle le savait très bien.

* * *

Le contrôle avait lieu après le déjeuner. Ils étaient dans la salle 303. Tenten qui avait à peine mangé, ne cessait de regarder ses cours. Elle était bien trop stressée. Il lui fallait absolument la moyenne. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte. C'était sa priorité. Son but ultime. Sasuke, lui, terminait tranquillement de manger son repas.

Le jeune Uchiwa la regardait du coin de l'œil. Sans trop insister. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle pense qu'il s'en préoccupe. D'ailleurs il ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout.

Elle lui faisait juste pitié. Elle lui faisait penser à un chiot toujours apeuré, qui essayait toujours de bien faire, de se faire aimer. Elle lui déplaisait beaucoup. Il la trouvait trop bruyante, trop rentre dedans, trop obstinée. Elle était aussi d'un ordinaire déconcertant. Trop prévisible. Trop ennuyante à son goût. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

La seule chose qu'il semblait apprécier dans cette fausse relation c'était le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme les groupies qui lui faisaient des déclarations d'amour endiablées. D'ailleurs, ses " fans" avaient littéralement arrêté de l'harceler du jour au lendemain. Elles devaient sans doute être vexées que de toutes les filles du lycée il avait choisi la moins intéressante de toutes. Tenten Inoue. La fille qui ne traînait qu'avec Inuzuka, Hyuga et Rock. Des personnes que la plupart des gens abhorraient.

Il l'observait donc se mordiller l'ongle pensivement, surlignant au fluo bleu quelques phrases par-ci par-là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était midi et demi. Silencieusement, il se leva et rangea ses affaires. Tenten un peu surprise qu'il s'en aille déjà, délaissa son cours pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Leur regard se rencontrèrent alors que Sasuke ramenait la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

-Faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

-Ah.

Elle n'insista pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui aujourd'hui, elle avait mieux à faire. Sasuke quitta alors nonchalamment la salle 303 pour se diriger vers le quatrième étage. Il devait parler à Ino. Il devait mettre en place les étapes de son plan. Son plan pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute la Yamanaka. Et pour cela il devait se faire inviter et surtout coopérer avec elle. Être au plus proche de son ennemie. Tout prés. Il voulait la voir céder. Il voulait la voir tomber.

Au quatrième étage, au bout du couloir, Ino Yamanaka y avait établie son territoire. Son domaine. Son univers de reine. Elle avait transformé une petite salle de classe inconfortable en pièce tout à fait agréable. Son père lui cédant absolument tout l'y avait même encouragée. Elle avait donc remplacé les chaises métalliques par de somptueux et confortables couffins. Pour elle au centre de la salle, une chaise royale au velours rouge cerise. Son trône de Reine-De-Pic, son trône de fille unique du directeur. Il y avait aussi une petite bibliothèque, un mini frigo, une bouilloire électrique et un attirail de produit de beauté. Personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer sans l'autorisation de la Reine-De-Pic. Personne ne devait l'envahir. Ino ne craignait pas vraiment d'intrus en son territoire puisqu'elle était crainte de tous. Cependant, lorsqu'elle partait, elle s'assurait toujours de bien fermer à clé. On ne savait jamais. Sasuke ne s'y était jamais rendu et très franchement, n'en avait jamais eu l'envie.

Il frappa trois fois à la porte quatre-cent quatre et attendit dix secondes exactement avant qu'une blonde ne vienne l'ouvrir. C'était l'une des larbins d'Ino, une jeune fille sans aucune personnalité et qui faisait tout pour ressembler au cheveux prés à la Yamanaka.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda brutalement la blonde.

-Acheter un appartement, grinça Sasuke qui ne supportait aucune des répliques d'Ino.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et tout en mastiquant son chewing-gum à la fraise se tourna vers sa reine, qui un magazine de mode sur les genoux et une tasse de thé à la pêche à la main, les regardait curieusement.

-Uchiwa que me vaut ton exécrable visite ? s'exclama Ino.

-A ton avis ?

Ino eut un sourire en coin et sans plus attendre secoua sa main droite où grelotta une multitude de bracelet dorée. Sa cour bien dressée, les laissèrent discuter en paix. Elle l'observa calmement avant de lever sa tasse vers lui.

-Thé ? Ces greluches sont bêtes comme des pieds et aussi dociles que des canins, mais ils s'avèrent qu'elles savent très bien en faire, surtout Peureuse – elle plissa les yeux incertaine- à moins que se ne soit Râleuse.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils profondément blasé par l'attitude de la Yamanaka.

-Quoi j'arrive jamais à retenir leur prénom, se défendit la blonde.

Il se contenta de soupirer et d'enfoncer l'une de ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon en toile.

-Mais je suppose que tu te fiches du thé ou du fait que j'appelle mes suivantes comme les sept nains ?

-Tu suppose bien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux Uchiwa ? J'espère que c'est intéressant.

Ils se fixèrent longuement.

-J'accepte de te donner ce que tu souhaites.

Ino souleva légèrement ses fins sourcils blonds tout en esquissant un demi-sourire.

-Tiens donc...

-A une condition.

Ino ricana déposant sa tasse sur une table où résidait une multitude de magazine.

-Une condition ? Non vraiment ? Ironisa Ino . Je ne m'y attendais ab-so-lu-ment pas ! Eh bien vas-y dis-le moi.

-Je voudrais venir à ta soirée, fit Sasuke en ignorant le ton particulièrement sarcastique de la blonde.

Ino arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

-Toi, l'associable du bahut, celui qui ne se mêle pas aux autres et qui s'arrange pour qu'on lui fiche la paix veut venir à ma soirée ?

-Moi et Inoue, bien entendu.

Ino fit la grimace et feint de vomir.

-Argh ce thon ! Je croyais qu'elle te servait uniquement à les éloigner, je pensais pas que tu faisais de vrai truc avec elle ? Dis t'as couché avec, elle doit être super coincée au pieux.

-Bordel Ino, tu peux pas juste répondre !

-Oh ça va, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux, nan ?

Elle fit glisser une mèche de cheveux dorée entre ses doigts et la tortilla lentement.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Sasuke.

-Je ne sais pas, j'hésite, pourquoi voudrais-je de vous ? Bon encore toi ça passe mais elle, elle n'a rien à faire là, je ne la supporte pas.

-T'auras qu'à l'ignorer, grommela Sasuke qui n'aimait décidément pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

-L'ignorer ?

Ino eut un sourire en coin.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir faire mieux que ça, tu sais quoi j'accepte que vous veniez tous les deux, après tout à chaque fête ses morues, mais à une condition.

Sasuke soupira grandement agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle en rajoute toujours ? Qu'elle montre que c'est elle qui a la situation en main ? Tenten l'avait traité de maniaque du contrôle, mais à ce moment précis, Ino l'était bien plus que lui.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus encore ?

La Yamanaka délaissa sa mèche blonde qui retomba sur son épaule, pour la contemplation de ses ongles.

-Pour toi c'est juste un jouet que tu utilises pour faire fuir tes groupies non ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Qu'était-elle entrain de mijoter encore ?

-Où veux tu en venir ?

Ino frappa ses mains toute excitée et se leva d'un bond de son siège pour faire face à l'Uchiwa.

-Moi aussi je veux jouer avec elle !

Il plissa les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je veux jouer avec elle mais sans toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Eh bien que je vais m'amuser à lui faire vivre la pire soirée de sa vie et bien évidement tu n'auras pas le droit de la défendre. Ce sera juste entre elle et moi.

Évidement. Ino n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser venir sans un prix. Rien ne lui suffisait décidément. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, pensa l'Uchiwa. Tant qu'Ino aurait son attention tournée vers Tenten, elle ne ferait pas attention à ce qui se passerait autour d'elle. Elle ne se douterait pas de la véritable raison de leur venue. Bien entendue il n'était pas sûr que l'Inoue allait être particulièrement contente du traitement qu'allait lui réserver la Yamanaka. Bah, il n'était pas obligé de le lui dire, elle avait l'habitude des coups bas de la Yamanaka de toute façon.

-Très bien comme tu veux, elle est à toi.

Ino parut tout d'abord étonné qu'il lui cède aussi facilement mais finit par lui offrir un sourire resplendissant.

-Eh ben voilà, tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre toi et moi quand tu veux ! Oh fait si tu veux je peux toujours faire en sorte de me débarrasser d'Inuzuka .

Inuzuka ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle constamment de lui ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de Kiba. Ce garçon prétentieux et qui se prenait pour un athlète de haut niveau avait à ses yeux autant d'important qu'un moucheron.

-Tu recommences avec ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel perdant son sourire.

-Uchiwa, Uchiwa, Uchiwa, tu as beau être d'une intelligence démesurée, tu n'en restes pas moins terriblement stupide en relation humaine, enfin bon si tu veux que je ne fasse rien, je ne ferai rien du tout.

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-je me débarrasser de lui?

Ino leva ses yeux saphirs vers le ciel .

-Un jour tu finiras par comprendre.

* * *

-Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je pense que je m'en suis pas mal sortie, clama Tenten le sourire au lèvre tout en entrant dans la berline de Sasuke.

Elle était tellement soulagée de l'avoir enfin fait. Elle pouvait penser à autre chose maintenant. Elle avait très envie de rentrer chez elle pour se détendre devant une bonne série télévisé mais malheureusement pour elle ,elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Ils étaient en route pour rencontrer Karin Uzumaki. Tenten apprit qu'elle avait 20 ans et qu'elle était étudiante en informatique. Sasuke pour une fois n'avait pas de bouquin entre les mains, Tenten en profita donc pour essayer de faire la conversation.

-Hum, je sais que ça va être une question inutile, mais toi tu t'en es sorti ?

-C'est une question inutile, je m'en sors toujours, grinça Sasuke .

Il l'était tellement glacial avec elle. Ne pouvait-il pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de chaleur ? Elle ne demandait pas la lune après tout. Décidément son surnom Cœur-De-Glace lui allait comme un gant.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi rude , je te le demandais juste par politesse, marmonna t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était tellement irritante. Il voudrait tellement qu'elle se taise, qu'elle la ferme, qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son bavardage.

-Et du coup, tu l'as connais depuis quand Karin ?

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il l'ignore totalement, mais celui-ci souffla agacé :

-Un petit bout de temps.

-Oh.

Tenten tritura ses doigts.

-Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé ?

Elle serra les dents. Cela faisait vingt-minutes qu'ils étaient coincés dans les embouteillages. La berline s'enfonçait dans le centre-ville à petit pas au grand damne de Tenten. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'arrêta enfin devant un immeuble de couleur brique. Tenten put enfin se dégourdir les jambes et leva la tête pour contempler le bâtiment. Alors c'était ici qu'elle habitait. C'était plutôt sympa. Il y avait quelques commerces pas loin, le centre commercial à deux rues d'ici et juste en face une grande médiathèque. Tenten suivit Sasuke à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et ensemble prirent l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent au sixième étage et l'Uchiwa sonna à l'appartement soixante-trois. La porte s'ouvrit dans la foulée pour y laisser apparaître une jolie rousse. Tenten la trouva très belle avec ses cheveux couleurs de feu relevé dans un chignon indiscipliné et ses yeux ambrés qui les fixaient avec insistance. Karin rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez et détailla de la tête au pied le couple sur le pas de sa porte.

-Salut babe je t'attendais !

-Salut, fit simplement Sasuke tout en entrant sans que Karin ne l'ait invité.

Tenten, plus intimidée, tendit sa main nerveusement.

-Bonjour, je suis Tenten Inoue, la petite-amie de Sasuke.

Karin arqua un sourcil roux parfaitement épilé avant d'éclater de rire.

-Te fatigue pas ma belle, je sais que tu n'es pas sa copine pour de vrai.

Tenten battit hébétée des paupières et baissa la main.

-Allez fais pas cette tronche, entre .

L'Inoue, abasourdie, entra timidement. L'appartement de Karin avait l'air tout à fait confortable. Principalement constitué de couleur chaude, Tenten s'y sentait à son aise.

Sasuke avait prit place sur le canapé très naturellement et Karin était allée dans la cuisine chercher des rafraîchissement. Sans trop savoir où se mettre et quoi faire Tenten alla prendre place près de l'Uchiwa qui avait toute son attention sur son portable.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait le dire à personne, fit sèchement Tenten envers Sasuke.

-Karin ne compte pas, répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

-Oh vraiment et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je l'aurai deviné même s'il ne m'avait rien dit du tout, fit la rousse en arrivant avec des bières. Je connais Sasuke depuis très longtemps et franchement je sais pertinemment qu'il n'ait pas du genre à avoir une copine. Surtout une fille de ton genre.

-De mon genre ?

Karin haussa les épaules alors que Tenten la fixait redoutant une remarque blessante.

-Ben, vous m'avez l'air un peu différent, non ?

-Comment tu...

-Sasuke parle souvent de toi.

-Ah oui vraiment, fit Tenten en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'Uchiwa qui semblait ne pas faire attention à leur conversation.

-Ouep, c'est un peu bizarre que deux personnes aussi différentes font un truc de ce genre, mais je suppose que ça doit fonctionner si vous continuez non ?

Karin décapsula une bière et la tendit à Tenten qui refusa poliment.

-Hum, je n'ai pas l'âge pour en boire.

-Et alors ?

-Ben, euh je...

-Je la boirai moi, déclara Sasuke en empoignant la boisson que tenait la rousse.

Karin le regarda narquoisement.

-Dis-donc c'est qui cette petite sainte-nitouche que tu t'es dégoté là ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel alors que Tenten les écarquillaient profondément vexée. Il but une gorgée.

-Enfin bref, j'en ai parlé à Yamanaka, elle sait que Tenten et moi venons donc tu devras te faire la plus discrète possible.

-Tu me prends pour une débutante ou quoi ? Je sais très bien comment m'y prendre.

Tenten fit glisser son regard sur Karin qui semblait très à l'aise à propos de ceux qu'ils allaient faire.

-Euh, dis-moi Karin, fit timidement Tenten.

-Quoi ?

-Tu..enfin, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de faire ça...

Karin la dévisagea profondément amusée avant d'éclater de rire.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi va, je m'en sortirai. Toi par contre, tu m'as l'air tout à fait nocive.

L'Inoue haussa les épaules.

-On va dire que c'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

-Je vois ça.

Karin donna un coup de pied contre le tibia de Sasuke qui sursauta douloureusement et détacha pour de bon son regard de son portable.

-Bordel mais t'es une grosse malade qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Toi t'es un gros malade ! T'as copine là, elle est pas prête du tout !

-Mais bien sûr que si, on a besoin d'elle !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que notre présence perturbera Yamanaka et qu'elle ne fera pas attention à toi !

-Hum, vous savez..., tenta de les interrompre Tenten.

-Mais quand même ! Si elle est pas prête elle fera n'importe quoi !

-Je la surveillerai !

-...je suis juste là !

Rien à faire Sasuke et Karin ne faisaient aucunement attention à elle. C'était un peu comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle attendit donc qu'ils finirent de se chamailler puis lorsque Karin but une gorgée et que Sasuke retournait son attention vers son portable, elle fit part de ses inquiétudes.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que cela pourrait marcher.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? fit Karin tout en l'observant curieusement.

-Parce qu'il est possible que l'on fasse tout ça pour rien, qu'au final Ino n'est rien à cacher du tout.

Karin pouffa une seconde fois.

-Chérie, Ino qui n'a rien à cacher ? Pitié c'est la chose la plus absurde que je n'ai jamais entendu.

-On ne sait jamais.

-Tout le monde à des secrets qu'ils ne voudraient partager avec personne, principalement lorsque ceux-ci donnent l'impression de ne pas en avoir.

Bien que Karin semblait absolument sûr d'elle, Tenten faisait preuve d'un peu plus de réticence. Par exemple, elle n'avait aucun secret inexorablement sale à cacher à quoique se soit. Cela pouvait très bien être le cas de la Yamanaka.

-Non chérie, la véritable question que tu dois te poser est : es-tu véritablement prête à détruire la vie de quelqu'un ?

Tenten hoqueta nerveusement.

-Parce qu'une fois que l'on aura commencé, il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière et crois-moi ce n'est pas toujours jolie à voir.

Sasuke leva son regard vers Tenten et observa sa mâchoire se contracter, ses lèvres roses former une mince ligne et ses yeux noisettes fuir le regard de l'Uzumaki. Tenten baissa les yeux tout en triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Puis elle haussa doucement les épaules.

-Je pense que j'y arriverai.

* * *

-Alors ? Maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux, vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu désires tellement te venger de Yamanaka ? Oh et surtout, comment t'as réussi à te faire inviter chez elle ? demanda Karin sans s'arrêter de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Sasuke, assit sur le canapé de la rousse un livre dans les mains, releva lentement son regard vers la jeune femme. En ce mercredi de novembre, après avoir passé une heure à expliquer à Tenten comment faire une dissertation de la manière la plus parfaite possible, Sasuke s'était rendu chez son amie. Il hésita à lui faire part de la dernière condition que lui avait imposé la Yamanaka. Il était sûr que Karin ne serait pas d'accord et il n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler avec elle.

-Elle veut de la beuh.

-Et alors ?

-Celle d'Itachi..

-Ah.

Karin cessa son activité et leva la tête pour observer Sasuke. Celui-ci fixait quelque chose droit devant lui, une main tenant fermement son livre, l'autre crispée en poing sur l'accoudoir du canapé .

-Du coup tu l'as recontacté ?

-Non, j'ai pas l'intention de lui parler, et encore moins de lui demander ça pour elle.

-Mais comme tu...?

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, la coupa Sasuke.

-Et tu crois qu'elle ne le remarquera pas ?

-Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de me faire chier, chose qu'elle a réussi, j'pense pas qu'elle ira vérifier d'elle-même.

Karin se contenta d'hausser les épaules et reporta son attention sur son mac. Sasuke et Itachi, c'était toute une histoire et elle n'avait pas envie de s'y mêler. De toute façon, Sasuke ne laissait personne, pas même elle qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans maintenant, s'immiscer dans ses problèmes familiaux. Elle était déjà contente de faire partie des rares personnes à qui il s'ouvrait un peu. Il n'était pas si désagréable que ça Sasuke quand on le connaissait vraiment, c'était bien dommage qu'il se rétracte autant face aux autres, pensa la jolie rousse. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus, se face une véritable copine et non pas une qui lui sert uniquement à faire fuir ses groupies. Karin repassa en mémoire la jeune Inoue. Elle l'avait trouvé très naturel et cela ne l'avait pas déplut, bien au contraire. Elle était vraiment différente des filles qui courraient après l'Uchiwa. D'ailleurs à l'origine, celle-ci ne voulait même pas de lui. Cette pensée la fit sourire. C'était tellement rare que Sasuke ne soit pas source de fantasme pour les jeunes filles de son âge.

-Elle est plutôt mignonne Tenten et elle n'a pas l'air aussi barbante que ça.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu dis ça, parce que ce n'est pas toi qui doit te la coltiner tous les jours.

-Si tu l'as choisi, c'est que ça doit pas être si difficile que ça non ?

-Au contraire, elle me saoule.

Karin esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Mais tout de même, elle m'a l'air un peu fragile, t'es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça avec elle ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son amie et lui lança son habituel regard blasé.

-Elle l'a déteste autant que moi.

-Oui mais...

-Mais quoi ? C'est le plan parfait, et tu le sais bien !

Karin soupira, délaissa pour de bon son ordinateur et s'assit près de lui. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et appuya son dos contre le dossier moelleux du canapé.

-J'sais pas, peut-être que tu devrais en prendre plus soin. Elle n'appartient pas au même monde que nous, elle pourrait ne pas en ressortir...intacte.

Sasuke arqua l'un de ses sourcils et la regarda comme la dernière des abruties.

-Pourquoi ? On ne s'aime pas tellement non plus, on est pas ensemble pour de vrai je te rappelle.

-Mais elle est quand même humaine, elle a des sentiments, un cœur...

-Et alors ?

-Ben, je sais que c'est peut-être débile ce que je vais dire, mais...

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

-... mais j'ai peur que tu t'y perde.

-Me perdre ?

Elle opina vigoureusement de la tête.

-Ouais et à ton propre jeu.

Sasuke se renfrogna à la vitesse de la lumière et ses sourcils se froncèrent impétueusement.

-Attends là, t'es entrain de me dire que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle ?

-Ben c'est pas impossible...

-Bordel on parle d'Inoue là ! Tu l'as vue par toi-même, ce n'est absolument pas mon style !

-Ton style ? Ah, parce que tu as un style toi ? Bizarre tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, peut-être qu'au fond t'es gay et que tu ne le sais pas encore, ricana sauvagement Karin.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gay, articula-t-il tout en grimaçant.

Karin pouffa.

-Et si tu découvrais qu'au final, elle est ton style justement...

-N'importe quoi...

-C'est humain de tomber amoureux tu sais, et ça peut même t'arriver à toi,  _Monsieur L'imperturbable Sasuke Uchicha._

-Je ne suis pas assez débile pour tomber amoureux, crois moi, ça n'arrivera pas !

Karin l'observa amusée, et haussa les épaules tout en prenant la télécommande de la télévision.

-Si tu le dis, mais après viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi si tu commences à faire des rêves érotique sur elle...

* * *

Jeudi arriva aussi vite que mercredi et Tenten était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Elle était complètement obnubilée par ce qu'elle allait fait chez la Yamanaka. Elle n'a jamais été de nature aussi périlleuse et elle connaissait trop peu Sasuke et Karin pour leur faire entièrement confiance.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

Tenten releva la tête de ses cahiers et fixa un peu perdue Sasuke. Ils étaient chez elle, et cela faisait déjà une demie-heure qu'ils étaient penchés sur leurs cours.

-Hum, oui, oui...Je t'écoutais.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas entendue la moindre parole. Il commençait à la connaitre. Il savait que lorsque mâchonnait le bout de son crayon, et qu'elle posait sa tête dans le creux de sa main droite, elle était déjà parti ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ce coup là. Elle était vraiment irritante.

Cependant , il ne lui fit aucune remarque, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de perdre encore plus de temps avec elle. Déjà, qu'il devait la supporter toute la journée. Ils reprirent donc leur révision avant que la matriarche Inoue ne passe la tête par la porte du salon.

-Sasuke tu veux rester manger avec nous ce soir ? J'ai prévu de faire une Omuraisu, je ne veux pas me venter mais c'est un peu ma spécialité.

Tenten et Sasuke levèrent simultanément la tête vers Chiha .

-Non ! s'exclama Tenten sans réfléchir.

Chiha fronça les sourcils alors que Tenten tenta de se rattraper rapidement.

-Enfin, je veux dire, ses parents doivent l'attendre, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Fit la plus jeune Inoue envers l'Uchiwa.

Et avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoique se soit Chiha, le devança.

-Oh mais tu peux les prévenir que tu rentreras plus tard, non ?

Elle s'était approchée de lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Maman, tu ne vas quand même pas l'obliger à manger avec nous ?

-Tu penses que cela les dérangerait si tu restais un peu plus longtemps ? Que font-ils d'ailleurs, tes parents ?

-Maman ! s'offusqua Tenten.

Sasuke ignora la jeune fille, ses yeux étaient verrouillés à ceux de la mère. Pour lui, Chiha était aussi naïve et simple d'esprit que Tenten. Dès le début, elle l'avait agacé. Il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Tenten. Cependant contrairement à sa fausse petite amie, Chiha semblait s'intéresser à lui. Pas comme toute ses groupies, non. C'était différent. C'était plus maternelle. Cette lueur qu'elle avait dans le regard, cette manière de parler, de se comporter. Il avait juste oublier à quoi cela pouvait ressembler une maman. Et bien que Chiha Inoue, n'était pas vraiment une mère comme les autres, s'en était une quand même.

-Mon père est PDG.

Chiha ouvrit ses grand yeux bruns très impressionnée.

-Oh vraiment ? Il doit être beaucoup occupé, alors.

Elle fit une pause, sembla réfléchir et lui posa de nouveau une question.

-Il doit beaucoup voyager, aussi, non ?

Sasuke acquiesça malgré lui.

-Il est actuellement en Chine.

-Ah d'accord et ta mère que fait-elle ?

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit et Tenten fut la seule à le remarquer. Parce qu'elle savait faire la différence lorsqu'il était complètement blasé et ennuyé et lorsqu'il était préoccupé. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui la dérangeait.

-Maman, je crois que tu devrais nous laisser travailler maintenant.

Chiha se tourna vers sa fille pour lui dire quelque chose mais se statufia lorsqu'elle entendit Sasuke dire :

-Ma mère est morte.

Chiha se tourna brusquement vers lui, le regard triste. Le cœur de Tenten se serra imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine et elle le dévisagea les yeux ronds. Il semblait tout à fait naturel. Son visage n'avait pas changé, ses traits étaient toujours aussi neutre. Seuls ses yeux aussi noirs que des onyx semblaient cachés quelque chose. Tenten devina qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une profonde douleur.

-Oh, je suis tellement, tellement désolée Sasuke, fit Chiha en posant sa main sur son épaule, alors la question est réglée ce soir tu restes manger avec nous !

Puis elle disparut dans la cuisine.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit-il sèchement envers Tenten qui jusqu'à là ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

Elle battit promptement des paupières avant de baisser les yeux sur ses cours.

-Désolée, hum, je ne voulais pas...enfin, je...je ne savais pas pour ta mère...

-Ça n'a aucune importance, la coupa t-il froidement.

Tenten n'osa pas insister. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie, il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Elle porta machinalement son stylos à ses lèvres et Sasuke sut qu'il était de nouveau entrain de la perdre. Il savait à quoi elle était entrain de penser, parce qu'il savait exactement le genre de personne qu'elle était. Elle était entrain d'avoir pitié de lui et ça l'insupportait au plus au point.

-Arrête d'y penser, grinça t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il la persécuta de ses onyx.

-Je suis là pour t'aider à avoir d'excellent résultats pas pour que tu sois préoccupé par ma situation familiale.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur soudainement coupable.

-Tu as raison, désolée.

Ils reprirent donc leur révisions, bien que Tenten n'y avait pas vraiment le cœur. Depuis quand la mère de Sasuke était-elle morte ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer sa souffrance. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment perdu des proches autours d'elle. A peut-être une vielle tante il y a quelques années. Mais Tenten ne la connaissait pas et n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'être triste. Ces grands-parents paternel et maternels étaient encore en vie, tout comme ses oncles, tantes cousins et cousine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce contrat avec lui, elle le regardait vraiment. Ce masque qu'il portait, cette façade glacial qu'il laissait afficher, était-ce au final pour cacher une plus grande souffrance ? Une profonde solitude ?

Tenten se surprit à lui trouver des excuses et s'efforça de ne plus y penser. Il était juste naturellement désagréable, cela ne devait sans doute rien avoir avec le fait qu'il n'avait plus de maman. Ou alors c'était justement à cause de ça.

Un père que n'était jamais là. Une mère qui n'était plus là. Voilà à quoi ce résumer la vie de l'Uchiwa. Les parents de Tenten était divorcé, elle ne voyait quasiment jamais son père et sa mère était assez absente mais ils étaient là quand même. Lorsque sa mère rentrait du travail, elles se racontaient tout, passaient leur temps à cuisiner, à faire plein de chose pour rattraper le temps perdue. Et son père ne manquait jamais ses appels, ni son anniversaire et encore moins Noël. Chaque été, il lui consacrait tout son temps, profitant au maximum du peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble. Sasuke, lui n'avait rien de toute cela. Tenten eut un pincement au cœur et sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux. Et elle se sentait tellement ridicule. Si ridicule de se mettre à pleurer pour ça, d'être triste pour lui, alors qu'il avait toujours été un vrai saligaud avec elle. Elle essuya rapidement une larme avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Malheureusement pour elle, il l'avait vue. Et il la regardait, profondément... étonné.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! tenta t-elle de se justifier avant qu'il ne puisse lui reprocher quoique se soit. J'étais juste entrain de penser à...à ce petit chaton que...que j'ai trouvé dans une ruelle...et il semblait tellement...tellement seul.

Il resta silencieux, sans la quitter des yeux. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas du chaton. Elle n'y croyait pas non plus. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de méchant, de moqueur, pour la remettre à sa place, pour qu'elle enlève toute trace de pitié dans son regard, mais il en fut incapable. Il l'avait traité comme de la merde depuis le début, il l'avait manipulé et même offerte à la Yamanaka sans qu'elle ne le sache et celle-ci pleurait parce qu'elle apprenait qu'il n'avait plus de mère.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient vraiment différents. Il n'aurait même pas été triste pour elle, si elle avait été dans son cas. Au contraire, il n'aurait même pas tiqué. Elle était beaucoup plus bonne que lui. Il avait comme cette désagréable impression. Il serra les poings sous la table. Il se sentait sale.

Pendant le repas, Chiha fut quasiment la seule à parler. Sasuke mangeait silencieusement et Tenten n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Bordel, elle avait vraiment été faible sur ce coup là. Elle ne pleurait jamais d'habitude et surtout pas en public. D'ailleurs ses larmes n'étaient jamais sortie aussi facilement. Oh mon dieu. Et cette histoire de chaton. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, remonter le temps. Il devait la prendre pour une pauvre pleurnicharde. Ce qu'elle n'était absolument pas.

-Rentre bien, Sasuke, fit Chiha alors que celui-ci ramassait son sac et mettait ses chaussures à l'entrée, la prochaine fois je te ferai ma spécialité, les Taiyaki, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Sasuke la remercia et Tenten le suivit à l'extérieur. La berline l'attendait déjà et il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsque Tenten le retient presque timidement par la manche.

-Sasuke, attend, hum je...

Il soupira bruyamment. Il devina sans peine ce qu'elle allait lui dire et il avait tout sauf envie de parler de sa mère avec elle. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre s'excuser. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le regarde avec pitié. Il avait tellement horreur de ça.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha t-il tout se tournant vers elle.

Elle sursauta face à son ton brutal et son regard courroucé .

-Je...euh...je voulais juste te dire que j'aime aussi la lecture.

Il plissa les yeux complètement abasourdi. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Tu es toujours entrain de lire, alors je suppose que tu adores ça. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai vue que ce matin tu lisais  _Hamlet,_  c'est l'une de mes pièces préférés.

-...

-Finalement, tu vois on a quand même quelque chose en commun.

-Je n'aime pas Shakespeare, ni  _Hamlet_ , je l'ai uniquement lu parce que l'on me l'a conseillé, fit-il sèchement.

-Oh, hum, quel est ton auteur préféré, alors ?

Sasuke était de plus en plus hébété. Étaient-ils vraiment entrain d'avoir ce genre de conversation au beau milieu de la nuit et sous le porche de sa maison ?

-A quoi tu joues Inoue ?

Tenten se contenta d'hausser les épaules. A vrai dire, elle non plus ne le savait pas. Elle était un peu triste pour lui. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule aussi de l'être parce qu'elle savait que l'Uchiwa prendrait cela comme un affront. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui parler de lecture à vrai dire. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser pour sa mère, mais au dernier moment, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Au contraire, elle avait sentie que si elle abordait le sujet il se renfermerait encore plus dans sa carapace. Il ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour lui en parler. Elle n'était pas son amie. Elle l'avait compris.

-Je te demande juste quel est ton auteur préféré ?

-Tu...

Il l'observa se mordre les lèvres. Ça l'agaça grandement. Bordel, pourquoi faisait-elle tout le temps ça ? C'était vraiment une manie super chiante.

-Alors ?

Il détacha son regard de ces lèvres qu'elle mordillait inconsciemment. Ces jolies lèvres bombées.

-J'aime bien Stefen King, lâcha t-il d'une voix atone.

Tenten écarquilla ses prunelles. C'était vraiment très étonnant. Elle pensait qu'il était plutôt du genre à aimer les auteurs plus classique, plus intellectuel.

-Oh vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal.

Il reporta son regard sur elle. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Sans froideur cette fois-ci. C'était peut-être la seule fois depuis le début de leur fausse relation qu'ils se regardaient sans avoir l'envie de s'entretuer. Puis Sasuke rehaussa la lanière de son sac et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Mais avant de rentrer dans la voiture il lui accorda un dernier regard.

Elle était là. Le regardant attentivement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, les cheveux se balançant légèrement à cause du vent.

Ils comprirent que quelque chose avait changé. Pas grand chose. Peut-être juste cette manière de s'observer différemment maintenant. Sans haine. Sans reproche. Sans pitié. Juste un regard neutre. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayait. Et étrangement sans qu'ils ne sachent ni l'un ni l'autre pourquoi, cela ne leur déplut pas.


	9. Chapitre 9

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

****\- Chapitre 9 -** **

* * *

****\- Playlist :** **

**Demi Lovato - _Cool for the summer_**

**Charlie XCX** _**\- Breaks the rules** _

**Fifth Harmony - _Boss_**

**_Melanie Martinez - Pity Party_ **

* * *

-Tiens enfile ça !

Tenten réceptionna au quart de tour le vêtement que lui jeta dans les mains Karin. La jeune fille haussa l'un de ses sourcils et lorgna l'Uzumaki qui avait pour l'occasion revêtu une perruque blonde. Selon la rousse, personne ne faisait attention aux blondes au soirée d'Ino et elle pourrait ainsi vagabonder dans la maison en toute discrétion. Elle s'était aussi amusée à porter des lentilles de contact bleu ciel. On pouvait donc aisément la prendre pour l'une des larbins de la Yamanaka. Tenten déplia curieusement le tissu et découvrit hébétée qu'il s'agissait d'une robe de soirée. La robe était particulièrement belle. Le tissu bleu sombre était à la fois souple, doux et fluide. Les manches assez longues étaient quand à elles, faites en dentelle sophistiquée de la même couleur que la robe .

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ça ? Demanda t-elle tout en agitant la robe vers la jolie rousse.

Karin, qui était dans les tréfonds de son dressing, se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés.

-Ben la porter pardi ! Clama la rousse comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Tenten écarquilla imperceptiblement ses prunelles chocolats.

-Qu..quoi ?! Tu veux que je porte ça ?

\- « Ça » mon cœur c'est une Oscar de La Renta, alors tu fais gaffe quand tu la porteras.

-Une quoi ?

Karin délaissa le fond de son dressing et alla fouiller dans les tiroirs de son armoire.

-Oscar de la Renta, Valentino, Prada, la mode ça te dis quelque chose ?

\- La mode ? Ok, Karin, il faut que tu m'expliques là ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais porter cette robe, je suis déjà habillée pour la soirée .

Une fois de plus la rousse se tourna en direction de Tenten et la regarda de haut en bas tout en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Euuuh naaaannn tu n'es pas habillée pour la soirée de Yamanaka !

-Mais je..

-Il n'y a pas de «mais» qui tienne mon cœur, tu vas te rendre chez Yamanaka et tu devrais me remercier de te prêter l'une de mes plus jolies robes, bon maintenant si tu permets je suis à la recherche de...

-C'est juste une soirée, la coupa un peu blasée Tenten, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait en faire tout un plat.

Karin soupira bruyamment tout en enfonçant ses mains dans des piles de vêtement.

-Parce que Sasuke m'a dit qu'elle te faisait vivre un enfer.

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres. Décidément l'Uchiwa n'avait omis aucun détail en ce qui la concernait à l'Uzumaki. D'ailleurs pourquoi lui parlait-il d'elle ? C'était assez perturbant dans le sens où Tenten avait toujours pensé qu'en dehors de leur contrat elle disparaissait complètement de l'esprit du sombre et indéchiffrable Sasuke. C'était sans aucun doute Karin qui avait dû le questionner à son sujet. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

-Euh enfer n'est pas le mot exacte, mais c'est vrai qu'elle se moque souvent de moi et de mon...mon physique.

-Justement, tu ne vas pas aller chez elle dans cette tenue et lui donner une bonne occasion de se foutre de toi encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? Demanda Tenten en faisant la moue.

L'Inoue se gratta nerveusement la nuque et jeta un coup d'œil à son accoutrement dans le miroir à pied de Karin. Elle portait un slim bleu marine avec un chemisier clair. Elle avait gardé ses éternelles macarons, parce que c'était une coiffure qu'elle aimait bien et qui était assez confortable. Si jamais elle voulait à danser elle ne risquait en aucun cas de se décoiffer. Cette coiffure avait supporter les nombreuses courses qu'elle faisait sans jamais qu'un seul cheveux ne décide de se rebeller . De plus elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mettre sur son trente et un parce qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se donnerait la peine d'avoir l'air jolie pour la Yamanaka. La seule personne pour qui elle se féminisait et faisait preuve d'un peu d'originalité capillaire était pour Neji, et uniquement pour lui. Il était si beau et si élégant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air d'une souillon quand il était là. Pour lui, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

-Elle craint ta tenue, chérie !

-Et alors ? J'ai l'habitude qu'elle se moque de moi de toute façon, grimaça Tenten, ça ne me fait plus rien maintenant !

Bien évidement elle mentait. Les remarques acerbes que faisait Ino sur sa tenue vestimentaire et sur son physique l'avaient toujours blessée et la blessaient encore. Cependant Tenten n'aimait juste pas montrer à quel point cela l'affecté. Elle voulait que tout le monde la voit comme la fille qu'elle était vraiment et pas comment Ino voudrait la voir. Elle ne changerait pas pour la Yamanaka , il n'en était pas question. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir d'avoir raison.

-C'est mon style et il me convient parfaitement, clama d'une voix assurée Tenten tout en croisant le regard ambré de Karin.

-Et je le respecte ma puce, mais là ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que l'on va se rendre chez Ino Yamanaka, je la connais assez bien et hum...

-Ah oui ? Depuis quand ?

Karin se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en levant les yeux vers le plafond de couleur pêche.

-C'est une histoire compliquée et ce n'est pas vraiment important, mais on va dire qu'il fut un temps où elle me considérait assez dans son estime pour m'inviter à ses fêtes...

-D'où la perruque et les lentilles c'est pour qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas, conclut aussitôt Tenten qui jusqu'à là avait trouvé ce déguisement ridicule et inutile.

Karin acquiesça et plongea son regard dans celui chocolat de l'Inoue.

-...et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parles quand je te dis que ta tenue ne passe pas du tout. Ino Yamanaka ne devrait pas avoir le droit de te rabaisser constamment sur ton physique, parce que tu es belle Tenten et que ce soir tu devrais montrer à cette garce à qui elle a à faire ! Dit avec conviction la rousse alors que Tenten baissait les yeux mal à l'aise.

-Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment porté de robe, elle...elle ne m'ira pas.

-Et tu paris combien qu'elle fera de toi la plus belle de la soirée ? Dit Karin en esquissant un sourire tout en lui plantant sous le nez une paire d'escarpin.

Tenten haussa un sourcil face aux chaussures dont les talons lui semblèrent ridiculement haut.

-Oh non. Non, non, non pas de talons !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur et dodelina de la tête hésitant à lui dire la véritable raison avant de finalement opter pour la vérité.

-Parce que je ne sais pas marcher avec !

-Sérieusement ? fit d'un ton choqué la rousse.

-Ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc, tenta de se justifier Tenten qui se sentait de plus en plus ridicule.

Septique Karin fronça les sourcils et posa les chaussures sur le sol, juste au pieds de Tenten.

-Essaye quand même.

-Hein ?

-Essaye je te dis, on verra si c'est tellement catastrophique que ça !

Sous le regard insistant de Karin, Tenten n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'essayer les escarpins. Cela allait être un massacre. Elle n'avait jamais marché avec des talons. Et bien que sa mère lui en faisait régulièrement cadeau, la jeune Inoue n'avait jamais trouvé l'utilité de porter des chaussures inconfortable juste pour avoir l'air plus classe. Tenten enfila à contre cœur les escarpins et tenta maladroitement de faire quelques pas .

-Ok, on oublie les talons, tu resteras en ballerine, conclut Karin en voyant le massacre qui se profilait devant elle.

-Tu vois, grommela Tenten.

-Mais tu mets quand même la robe, allez hop change toi !

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir une bonne fois pour toute la paix. Bien qu'elle avait stressé toute la semaine et qu'elle s'était remise en question plusieurs fois, Tenten était fin prête à prendre sa revanche. Elle n'allait pas seulement le faire pour elle, elle le ferait pour Hinata, pour Lee, pour tout ceux qui subissaient les railleries incessantes de la Reine-De-Pic. Aujourd'hui sera la fin de son règne. Il était grand temps.

Voyant que Karin ne bougeait pas et qu'elle semblait attendre qu'elle mette la robe le plus rapidement possible, Tenten se changea devant elle.

-Mais c'est que t'es bien foutu en fin de compte ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire la jolie rousse en découvrant l'Inoue en sous-vêtement, très bien foutu même.

-Euh, je suppose que je dois dire merci, fit un peu perturbée Tenten qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Karin la regardait avec autant d'insistance.

Tenten fit remonter la robe sur ses hanches, enfila ses bras fins dans les manches en dentelle, et Karin l'aida à fermer la fermeture de sa robe. Puis, un peu nerveuse, elle osa se regarder dans le miroir et ce qu'elle vit ne la déplût pas à son plus grand étonnement. Certes ce genre de vêtement n'avait jamais été son genre, mais elle devait admettre que cette robe lui allait plutôt bien. Le vêtement mettait en valeur ses jambes minces et halées, sa silhouette de guêpe et même sa poitrine.

-T'es vraiment à croquer toi tu sais !

Tenten rougie et ricana gênée.

-Tu exagères.

-Absolument pas, viens par là, on va s'occuper de tes cheveux.

-De mes cheveux ? Mais ils sont très bien comme ça !

-Chérie depuis quand tu te fais cette coiffure, le primaire ? Il est grand temps que tu orientes ton système capillaire vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus sexy.

-Sexy ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais avoir une coiffure sexy ?

Décidément, Tenten surprenait de plus en plus Karin. Pas étonnant qu'elle subissait autant les moqueries d'Ino. Sans attendre que l'Inoue lui ait donné l'autorisation Karin détacha les macarons de Tenten et passa sa mains dans la chevelure chocolaté pour leur donner du volume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'adore tes cheveux, fit honnêtement la rousse, ils sont épais, doux et légèrement ondulé.

Karin observait admirativement la chevelure de Tenten en y glissant ses doigts.

-Oh mon dieu, mais tu devrais les laisser comme ça plus souvent, c'est du gâchis de les attacher !

Sans vraiment lui demander son avis, l'Uzumaki la força à s'asseoir sur le bout du lit et fit chauffer son boucleur.

-Tu verras ça va être magnifique, susurra Karin en enroulant quelques mèches autour de l'engin qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Tenten.

L'opération ne dura que quelques minutes et bientôt des boucles parfaitement dessinés , descendaient en cascade sur les épaules et le buste de Tenten . Karin , un immense sourire au lèvre, plaça un miroir devant Tenten pour qu'elle puisse voir le résultat final.

-Alors ?

Tenten battit plusieurs fois des paupières un peu abasourdie en voyant son propre reflet. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait affaire à l'une de ses filles qui posent dans les magazines. Hors cette fille c'était elle. Et c'était tout simplement invraisemblable. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Tenten se trouva réellement belle.

-Ouais, c'est plutôt pas mal.

-Pas mal ? Chérie, t'es canon !

Peu habituée au compliment Tenten la remercia chaleureusement.

-Bon et ben maintenant on peut y aller alors..

-Quoi ? Et le maquillage qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

-Je..

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans maquillage jeune fille !

* * *

Sasuke regarda pour la dixième l'heure sur son portable et soupira agacé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien foutre ? Ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement l'accoudoir du canapé et il ne détachait pas son regard de la porte de la chambre dans laquelle les jeunes filles s'étaient éclipsées. Ils devaient juste faire un tour chez Karin, pour tout remettre tout au point, pas y passer des plombs. Bordel, on ne faisait pas attendre inutilement un Uchiwa et surtout pas lui. Impatient, il se leva et alla voir de lui-même pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps.

-Vous foutez quoi ? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte, vous êtes vraiment chi...

Il entra en collision avec Tenten qui s'apprêtait à sortir au même moment. Il allait lui reprochait sa maladresse lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas totalement vêtu comme à son arrivés. Non, en faite, elle était même méconnaissable. Tenten releva la tête vers lui et il croisa ses yeux légèrement couleur soleil depuis que Karin les avait sou-poudré de doré et encerclé de noir. Il vit aussi ses lèvres charnues recouvert d'une rouge à lèvre cerise qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Il s'attarda sans même y faire attention, sur sa bouche soudainement tentatrice. Elle lui semblait même presque délicieuse...

-Alors, comment tu l'as trouve Sasuke, elle est super belle n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Karin le rappela à l'ordre et il se gifla mentalement d'avoir durant un quart de seconde pensé que les lèvres de Tenten, l'avait juste un tout petit peu tenté. C'était inadmissible, il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensée en ce qui concerné l'Inoue. Sasuke détourna alors la tête et recula pour avoir une distance physique raisonnable avec Tenten.

-Hn, marmonna t-il tout en gardant un visage neutre et impartial.

Karin leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un sourire resplendissant à Tenten.

-Je crois que ça veut dire oui.

-Et moi je crois que ça veut surtout dire qu'il s'en fout, marmonna Tenten qui de toute façon ne s'était pas attendue à un quelconque compliment de la part de l'Uchiwa.

-Chérie si je te dis que cette robe te vas à merveille c'est que c'est le cas crois moi, la rassura tout de même Karin.

-Enfin bref, coupa lassé Sasuke, on s'y met ou pas ?

-Mais oui chéri, arrête de t'inquiéter. On fait comme on a dit, vous y aller d'abord et montrez à cet pétasse que vous pouvez tout à fait vous amusez dans un endroit aussi désagréable que sa baraque pendant que moi – qui débarquerai un quart d'heure plus tard - déguisée comme l'une des larbins d'Ino, m'introduirai dans toute les pièces disponibles pour déceler quelque chose de suspect. Un jeu d'enfant quoi !

Tenten regarda ahurie Karin qui parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une pure banalité et qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. L'Uzumaki sentit sans aucun doute la nervosité de la brune et lui toucha dans un geste attendrie sa joue ronde.

-Tout ira bien ma puce.

Tenten opina vigoureusement du bout du menton, trop nerveuse pour parler correctement .

-On peut y aller maintenant ? S'impatienta Sasuke .

-Allez-y, je vous enverrais un message quand j'y serais.

Les jeunes filles s'entre-regardèrent et se sourire mutuellement. Le regard de Karin l'encourageant ,Tenten fut la première à sortir. Sasuke allait la suivre lorsque la rousse le retint brusquement par le coude.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

-Elle est sous ta responsabilité, tu vas veiller sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke croisa le regard insistant et étonnement sérieux de Karin. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, j'vais le faire, dit-il en tentant de se dégager mais Karin ne desserra pas son emprise.

-Parce que si tu ne le fais pas et qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit, elle te détestera pour toujours et..

-Karin lâche moi !

-..et peut être que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux au final.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et réussit à enlever son coude des doigts de son amie.

-Je te connais Sasuke, je sais à quel point tu peux être égoïste et..

-On se retrouve là-bas, coupa t-il sèchement en lui tournant le dos.

Karin le regarda partir en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle commençait à apprécier de plus en plus l'Inoue qu'elle trouvait assez , comment dire, rafraîchissante, dans le sens où elle était tellement différente d'eux. Ça lui faisait du bien et elle voulait que Sasuke le remarque aussi. À quel point Tenten pourrait lui être salvatrice.

* * *

-Alors c'est ça la maison d'Ino, fit ébahie Tenten en découvrant l'immense villa, on dirait un véritable château j'habite dans un placard à balais à coté de ça !

-Mouais, fit d'un ton blasé Sasuke tout en entrant par la porte d'entrée en bois de chêne entièrement ouverte.

Un peu impressionnée, Tenten le suivit de prés alors qu'il se fondait parmi la foule de jeune gens surexcités. Tenten comprit mieux pourquoi Karin avait autant insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait impérativement porter une robe un tant soit peu classe et chic, car la totalité des invités étaient littéralement sur leur trente et un. Ils portaient tous des vêtements de marque qu'elle ne pourrait, même en économisant toute l'année, se l'offrir. Sans parler des bijoux hors de prix qui pendaient à leur bras et à leur cou. D'ailleurs, Tenten ne reconnaissait personne de leur lycée. Les corps se déhanchaient sur le refrain de  _ _Cool for the summer__ de Demi Lovato quand ils arrivèrent tous deux dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Un immense salon, plongé dans le noir et illuminé de temps à autre par des flaches de couleur, tel que le bleu, le vert, le jaune et le rouge. Ils se mirent dans un coin. Sasuke ne quittant son habituel air ennuyé, s'adossa contre un mur et prit au passage un gobelet rouge contenant très certainement de l'alcool alors que Tenten se contenta de prendre place à ses cotés, les yeux scrutant tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Qui sont tous ses gens ? Je ne reconnais personne.

Sasuke eut un rictus amère.

-Ino ne s'entoure que de personne qu'elle considère comme digne d'intérêt.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle entend exactement par "digne d'intérêt "?

Sasuke but une gorgée et grimaça.

-Riche et con.

-Ah.

Tenten tritura nerveusement ses doigts et se mordit les lèvres, geste qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke et qui l'irrita au plus au point. Elle recommençait à faire ça. Et ça le rendait fou d'en être autant perturbé. Écœuré de lui-même, il se mit à la recherche de la Yamanaka. Il lui avait fait parvenir son dû quelques heures auparavant, sans évidement en avoir informé Tenten. La Yamanaka l'avait comme à son habitude charrié sur le fait qu'elle pouvait faire de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait et il s'était retenu de lui dire quoique se soit parce qu'il se délectait mentalement en sachant le coup qu'il avait prévu de lui faire. Ino lui avait susurré de passer une bonne soirée et il s'était contenté de lui faire un sourire forcé. Ce soir il accomplirait sa vengeance, ce soir il allait la faire plier.

Tenten se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sasuke ne faisait aucunement attention à elle et les personne qui l'entouraient semblaient sortir d'un autre monde. De plus, elle craignait l'arrivée d'Ino qu'elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu. Peut-être devrait-elle boire un verre pour se détendre ?

Alors qu'elle allait prendre un gobelet et que  _ _Breaks the rules__ de Charlie XCX résonnait dans les enceintes placé un peu partout dans la villa, Tenten aperçu la Yamanaka accompagnée de deux personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Ino était parfaitement à son avantage et bien entendu magnifique dans sa robe rouge Valentino. À la droite d'Ino, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses cours et ondulés. Elle était certes petite et menue mais elle n'en était pas moins très belle. Bien qu'elle avait un style vestimentaire assez particulier. En effet, elle portait un débardeur noir trop grand pour elle rentré dans un short en jean déchiré et des Doc Martens au pied. C'était assez surprenant puisque tout le monde dans cette pièce avait revêtu une tenue de soirée adéquate. Peut-être qu'elle ne resterait pas toute la nuit pensa Tenten. L'Inoue croisa, sans le faire exprès, ses yeux verts émeraudes encerclés de noir et détourna vivement le regard. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avaient certes de très beau yeux mais il lui avait semblé si froid et dénuée de sentiment qu'elle s'était presque sentit brûlé par son regard. Collé à la fille au yeux verts, une main dans le creux de ses hanches, un jeune homme dépassant d'une bonne tête la rose et la blonde fumait tranquillement. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau avec ses yeux délicieusement bleus et ces cheveux blond absolument pas coiffé et qui lui tombaient rebellement sur le front.

-Qui sont les personnes avec Ino ? Demanda Tenten à Sasuke.

Elle fut surprise de le sentir se tendre un peu et de le voir resserrer ses doigts sur son gobelet.

-Sasuke ?

Les lèvres de l'Uchiwa étaient si serrés l'une contre l'autre qu'elles formaient une mince ligne.

-Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno.

-Naruto Uzumaki comme Karin Uzumaki ? Fit Tenten abasourdie.

-Ouais ils sont cousins.

Tenten jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'étrange trio. Ino parlait à Sakura en faisant de grand geste de la main et Naruto semblait les écouter sans grande attention.

-Ils ont le même âge que nous ?

Sasuke soupira agacé par toute les questions sans fin de Tenten.

-Ouais et sont dans un lycée différent aussi, fit-il avant qu'elle ne lui pose la question.

Tenten aurait voulu en savoir plus lorsque soudainement elle croisa le regard d'Ino et déglutie en la voyant esquisser un sourire mauvais et s'avancer vers elle sur un air de  _ _BOSS__ des Fifth Harmony. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Tenten avait glissé sa main dans celle de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa lui jeta un regard un coin mais elle ne regardait pas, Tenten fixait la Yamanaka qui marchait tout droit vers eux. Elle n'avait jamais pris sa main de son plein gré, c'était toujours lui qui la prenait en premier.

-Oh mon dieu Inoue tu ressembles enfin à quelque chose, comme c'est étonnant et enfin réjouissant pour mes yeux ! Dit d'un ton particulièrement désagréable Ino tout en détaillant de haut en bas Tenten.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et se prépara à lui lancer une pique mais Sasuke la devança.

-Fiche lui la paix ! Grinça l'Uchiwa alors que Tenten le regarda abasourdie.

Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de prendre sa défense ? La toute première fois depuis le début de leur accord.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il commence à devenir un vrai gentleman, fit étonnée Ino, t'as finalement réussi à le dresser Inoue !

-Le dresser ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu manipules tout le monde qu'il en est de même pour moi, ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité Yamanaka, trancha Tenten .

Ino eut un sourire sans joie. Quelle petite sotte cette Inoue , si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait lui réserver pour la suite, elle la fermerait sans aucun doute.

-Naruto, Sakura, je vous présente Tenten Inoue ou mocheté , prenez celui que vous préférez, la copine de Sasuke ! présenta Ino à ses deux acolyte.

Naruto la regarda intrigué alors que Sakura qui avait sortit son portable de sa poche semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre. Tenten remarqua que Sakura avait l'arcade percé et les ongles recouvert de noirs. Elle semblait tellement différentes des filles habituels de la cour d'Ino, qu'elle se demanda exactement ce qu'elle faisait avec la Yamanaka.

-Sasuke qui a une copine, pincez moi je rêve, clama Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Tenten croisa les pupilles dilatés de Naruto. Quelque chose la dérangeait dans son regard. Son corps semblait calme et apaisé mais ses yeux explosaient littéralement. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareil.

-Cela dit, tu es très mignonne, rajouta Naruto en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et sans la quitter des yeux.

-Merci, se contenta de dire Tenten et sans remarquer que Sasuke avait fusillé du regard l'Uzumaki.

-Enfin, coupa Ino qui ne supportait pas de ne pas être au centre de l'attention, profite autant que tu le peux Inoue !

-Toi de même, grinça Tenten.

Ino lui fit un clin d'oeil et prit Sakura par le bras.

-On se retrouve pour le meilleur de la soirée, à tout à l'heure mocheté !

Ino et Sakura tournèrent les talons mais Naruto resta là, à les dévisager sans aucun scrupule. Mal à l'aise Tenten resserra ses doigts entre ceux de Sasuke.

-Ça fait longtemps, hein Sasuke ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, ramena son gobelet à ses lèvres et resta silencieux.

-Toujours aussi poli c'est vraiment un plaisir de parler avec toi, dit Naruto en perdant son sourire.

-...

-Comment tu fais pour rester avec lui, sérieusement ? Demanda le blond à Tenten qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Il te fait pas un peu chier ?

-Euh ben...

-En tout cas, merci pour tout à l'heure, ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas goûté d'aussi...puissante, fit Naruto en s'adressant à Sasuke.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sasuke subitement l'entraîna par la main vers la foule. Ils fondirent dans la foule et finirent par arriver sur une terrasse où se trouvait quelques fumeurs.

-De quoi parlait-il ? demanda Tenten en récupérant sa main et en s'accoudant à la rambarde en pierre, pourquoi t'as eu cette réaction ?

Sasuke s'accouda lui aussi à la rembarde. Ses avant-bras frôlèrent ceux de Tenten. Il n'allait quand même pas lui expliquer que Naruto était juste un chouia défoncé par la beuh qu'il avait donné à Ino. Elle ne comprendrait pas, ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

-Je ne le supporte pas, j'avais aucune envie de rester une minute de plus à ses coté !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-C'est pas ton problème!

Tenten écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les dents. Et dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes il avait pris sa défense. Elle avait cru qu'il commençait à changer. N'importe quoi, c'était toujours ce bon vieux Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Et voilà, encore une fois, tu redeviens insupportable.

-Bordel Inoue, arrête de me prendre la tête !

-C'est la première fois que je te vois autant fuir quelqu'un c'est normal que je pose la question, non ? Dit-elle d'un ton acide.

Il resta muet et ne la regarda pas. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel irritée.

-Tu sais quoi, t'as qu'à bouder, moi j'ai faim, je vais aller me chercher un truc ! Décida t-elle face à son silence.

Un buffet où se trouvait divers aliments aussi appétissant les uns que les autres, se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la terrasse. Tenten s'en alla chercher, la tête haute, quelque canapés et verrine sucré. Sasuke quand à lui, se tourna tout de même dans sa direction pour la surveiller du regard. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer parfois, pourquoi ne s'occupait-elle pas tout simplement de ses affaires ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie à elle, lui ? Non parce qu'il s'en foutait voilà tout.

Bêtement il réalisa que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire de lui qu'elle posait toutes ses questions. C'était ridicule. Totalement ridicule.

Il massa furtivement ses tempes. Cette fille était entrain de le rendre complètement fou. Elle l'aidait à se débarrasser de ses groupies mais d'un autre coté, elle commençait à le détraquer. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa bordel. L'imperturbable Sasuke Uchiwa. Tenten n'était juste qu'une pauvre fille parmi tant d'autre c'est tout. Son portable vibrant dans sa poche le tira de ses pensées et il s'en empara furtivement. C'était juste Karin l'informant qu'elle était là. Rassuré que son plan commence à se mettre en route, il coula son regard sur Tenten une seconde fois et...

Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Ça lui sauta si fort aux yeux qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte beaucoup plus tôt. De ça. De l'attraction qu'elle provoquait sur les hommes. De la manières dont ils la regardaient, comme si elle allait finir dans leur filet. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Que la fille qu'il croyait si ordinaire et sans réel atout majeur pouvait être mignonne aux yeux des autres.

Enfin mignonne, non il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il dirait plus passable que mignonne. Voilà, Tenten était juste passable. Elle n'était rien pour lui de toute façon, il ne devait pas se préoccuper de l'état physique de sa fausse petite-amie. Oui mais voilà, lui il s'en foutait peut-être mais pas le crétin qui s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire aguicheur. Il lui voulait quoi cet idiot ?

-Salut toi.

Tenten qui engouffrait un toast au tamara fit les yeux ronds au nouveau venu. Elle mâchonna et avala rapidement.

-Chalut.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

-T'es vraiment mignonne toi tu le sais ça, rajouta l'inconnu alors que Tenten faillit s'étouffer avec le reste de son toast.

-Oh merci, c'est..gentil, fit-elle un peu rougissante.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire aborder et de recevoir un compliment. En plus, il était plutôt pas mal, donc c'était assez flatteur.

-Ça te dirais qu'on aille ailleurs, dans un coin un peu plus tranquille, proposa l'inconnu.

-Euh je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

-Pourquoi ça ? On va s'éclater, je te le promet.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus et Tenten le repoussa timidement de la main.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un, désolé.

-Ah ouais ? Et il est où ton mec ? Allez viens, il ne le saura pas !

-Écoutes je t'ai dit non alors arrête d'insister, commença à s'énerver Tenten.

L'inconnu eut un sourire froid. Tenten serra son verre entre ses doigts prête à le lui jeter à la figure lorsqu'elle sentit en main se poser au creux de sa taille.

-T'as un problème ? Cracha l'Uchiwa en foudroyant l'inconnu du regard.

L'inconnu serra les dents et haussa les épaules tout en s'éloignant. Sasuke avait placé son bras de manière si naturel autour d'elle que ce geste la perturba énormément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit Tenten mal à l'aise tout en se dégageant de son emprise.

-Rassure toi, je n'ai fait que jouer mon rôle, fit-il sèchement.

-Et bien je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

-Ouais ça se voyait vachement ! Grinça Sasuke.

Tenten tenta de feindre l'agacement lorsqu'elle se rendit brusquement compte que pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Sasuke Uchiwa qui n'avait jamais rien à foutre de tout et de personne venait de la défendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait soudainement ? Ah oui. Il ne faisait jouer son rôle. Tenten se trouva tellement stupide d'avoir pensé un seul instant que celui-ci le faisait de son plein gré.

-Parfois je n'arrive vraiment pas à te comprendre, marmonna Tenten alors que  _ _Pity Party__  de Melanie Martinez prenait place dans les baffes audio.

La musique n'avait pas couvert le son de sa voix. Sasuke l'avait parfaitement entendu et pourtant elle n'avait pas parlé bien fort. C'était comme s'il devait l'entendre. Pour comprendre. Pour réaliser. Pour vraiment voir celle qui lui faisait face. Tenten Inoue, une fille qui n'appartenait pas au même monde que lui et qui ne comprenait pas ses principes mais qui essayait quand même d'être ami avec lui.

-Comme si c'était si important au final de me comprendre, grinça t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux.

-J'en sais rien, peut-être.

Comment faisait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour essayer de trouver en lui quelque chose à sauver, à exploiter ? Pourquoi ne baissait-elle jamais les bras ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à vouloir trouver en lui , le vrai Sasuke Uchiwa ? Il l'avait traité comme de la merde depuis le début, il en était particulièrement conscient. Un objet, voilà ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Un objet ni plus ni moins.

Et pourtant elle continuait de le regarder comme un être humain. Elle leur cherchait un point commun. Elle pleurait parce qu'il n'avait plus de mère. Elle cherchait à le comprendre.

Et lui allait la détruire parce qu'il ne voulait que son propre bonheur personnel. D'ici quelques minutes, Ino allait se faire un plaisir à l'humilier en public et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix de la regarder souffrir.

__(...) elle te détestera pour toujours (...)_ _

Évidement qu'elle allait le haïr. Comme tous les autres, comme tout le monde. Il en avait l'habitude de toute façon. Il n'était pas le mec le plus cool et gentil de la planète, c'était bien connu. Il s'en foutait complètement.

Il l'observa s'humidifier les lèvres et quelque chose en lui tressauta frénétiquement. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle le déteste pour toujours ?

-Et puis merde, jura t-il en lui attrapant fermement le poignée pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

Il se fraya rapidement un chemin entre les corps recouverts de sueur et qui se balançaient au rythme effréné de la musique alors que Tenten peinait à le suivre et à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais , où va t-on ?

-On se casse !

-Quoi ! ? Arrête toi !

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il devait la sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible et surtout avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

-Sasuke lâche moi tu me fais mal !

Il tirait comme un forcé né sur son poignet et Tenten peinait à le suivre tant il marchait vite. Ils furent bientôt complètement hors de la maison. Au beau milieu de l'allée, la jeune fille réussit à se dégager de sa poigne.

-Mais enfin tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend ?

-C'était une idée stupide !

Tenten fronça les sourcils.

-Une idée stupide ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on le fasse.

Il l'ignora et sortit son portable pour téléphoner à Karin.

 _-_ _ _Sasuke, c'est pas le moment__ _!_ fit Karin en décrochant.

-Tire toi Karin, on se barre d'ici.

_-_ __Hein ?_ _

-Je ramène Tenten chez elle.

_-_ __Mais..._ _

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique se soit.

* * *

-Tu es vraiment un crétin !

Et voilà. Elle avait explosé. Elle s'était retenue pendant tout le trajet, mais alors que la berline se garait devant son portail elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire très clairement le fond de sa pensée.

-Pardon ? !

-Tu m'as très bien entendue ! Cria t-elle tout en claquant la porte.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux, est-ce qu'elle venait de l'insulter alors qu'il venait ( bon d'accord elle n'était pas au courant, mais bon ) de lui sauver la vie. Il sortit lui aussi rageusement de la voiture .

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je suis un crétin, justement ? Demanda t-il froidement alors que Tenten se retournait vers lui les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés.

-Parce que tu l'es et que tu le resteras toute ta vie !

Ok d'accord. Pourquoi elle s'énervait au juste ? Cette fille était incompréhensible.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale ingrate ! rajouta t-il sur le même ton.

-Moi une ingrate ! Et toi alors ! Tu es un maniaque du contrôle et un véritable indécis, tu m'agaces tellement, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point !

Elle hurlait tellement fort qu'il était persuadé que tout le quartier pouvait les entendre. Cependant déranger les voisins lui importait peu à ce moment précis. Il était bien trop vexé qu'elle l'engueule alors que pour une fois il avait pensé à elle avant lui.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire tourner en bourrique et ça depuis qu'on a commencé ce stupide contrat ! Tu n'écoutes que toi, tu vas uniquement dans le sens qui te conviens et en plus tu crois que tout le monde est à tes pieds ! Écoutes moi bien Sasuke Uchiha, je ne suis pas ta bonniche d'accord, je n'obéis pas à tes ordres !

-Mais pourquoi tu gueules comme ça, c'est toi qui voulais pas le faire depuis le début !

Les épaules de Tenten remontaient rapidement sous l'effet de la colère, et ses paumes devenaient de plus en plus rouges à force d'y enfoncer ses ongles.

-Mais c'est ça le problème justement ! Tu m'as quasiment forcé à le faire, tu m'as obligé à aller chez Yamanaka alors que je ne voulais pas , je suis habillée comme une personne qui ne me ressemble pas et en plus tu as même dérangée Karin pour rien ! Je ne voulais vraiment pas le faire, mais je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que cela pourrait aussi aider Hinata et Lee, des personnes qui comptent vraiment beaucoup pour moi ! Tu as dit qu'on trouverait quelque chose et que j'aurai une bonne fois pour toute la paix ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas jamais jusqu'au bout quand tu commences un truc ?

La colère commença à brûler les veines de Sasuke. Franchement, il aurait dû la laisser se faire humilier par la Yamanaka. Bien évidement il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Elle n'en serait que plus en colère.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, un manipulateur borné, le plus ingrat de tous les mecs que je connaisse et tu es tellement compliqué.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, se mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres .

-Tu es entrain de me rendre din..

Tenten écarquilla les yeux à la limite du possible. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étaient posées brutalement sur les siennes. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. C'était sans doute l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'a jamais eu de toute sa courte vie, mais il n'avait pas trouvé une meilleure solution pour la faire taire. Il ne supportait plus de l'entendre de le rabaisser de la sorte et puis elle avait fait ce geste qui le rendait fou et...et après il n'avait plus rien contrôlé. Ce fut un baiser très court. Bien trop court. C'était juste la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes durant quelque secondes.

-Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer des choses, c'était juste pour que tu la fermes, fit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus froid possible.

Elle fut incapable de dire quoique se soit. D'ailleurs elle avait encore les yeux exorbité et la bouche entrouverte lorsqu'il rentra vers sa voiture. L'air glacé qui se frayait un chemin sur sa peau l'obligea cependant à rentrer chez elle.

-Tu es déjà rentrée ma puce ? Demanda sa mère depuis le salon .

Tenten ne put lui répondre quoique se soit. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à sa chambre comme une automate et lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, se laissa glisser lentement le long du bois jusqu'au sol. Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres en réalisant ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Sasuke Uchiwa venait de lui voler son premier baiser.

* * *

De son côté, l'Uchiwa réalisa pleinement son acte lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui. Il se frappa soudainement le front en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris bordel de merde ? Il n'eut cependant pas réellement le temps d'y penser clairement car Karin l'attendait à sa porte en tapant du pied visiblement très irritée.

-C'était quoi ça ? Cracha t-elle tout en enlevant sa perruque.

-Fiche moi la paix !

-Oh non, ne joue pas au petit con avec moi ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi on a dû arrêter tout ça soudainement ? Tu...

Ne supportant plus de se faire blâmer de la sorte, il finit par exploser lui aussi.

-Parce que Yamanaka allait lui faire vivre un enfer voilà pourquoi ! C'était l'un des prix pour avoir accès à sa soirée et j'avais accepté ! J'avais accepté que cette garce de Yamanaka l'humilie jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève ! J'allais la laisser faire mais...

Karin le regarda abasourdie. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ou bien la musique de la soirée l'avait rendue sourde et qu'elle s'imaginait des trucs ?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Sasuke, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-J'allais vraiment la laisser faire, je voulais vraiment que tu trouves quelque chose mais..mais...

Karin ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu. Sasuke qui cherchait ses mots. Sasuke qui pensait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

-Tu étais prêt à la sacrifier pour ton plaisir personnelle et tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est assez...étonnant.

Il ne releva pas le sarcasme et osa enfin croiser son regard.

-Elle...ne méritait pas ça.

-Personne ne mérite de souffrir pour une vengeance personnelle, reprit Karin, surtout Tenten.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et voulait juste se morfondre dans sa chambre pour avoir eu un tel moment de faiblesse. Parce qu'il le savait qu'il allait regretter son acte. Parce que lundi la Yamanaka allait probablement se moquer encore de lui et vouloir jouer de nouveau . Il voulait tellement la faire plier, tellement la faire tomber. Il voulait plus que tout au monde que son plan fonctionne, qu'il aille jusqu'au bout et que Karin trouve quelque chose mais...mais bizarrement il ne s'était pas senti de cœur à voir l'Inoue se faire humilier. Pire encore, il l'avait même embrassé. Il avait embrassé Tenten. Nom d'un chien.

-Sasuke ?

Il ferma agacé les paupières et les ouvrit de nouveau en foudroyant Karin du regard.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Non rien, j'étais juste entrain de me demander ce que cette fille a bien pu te faire pour que tu la fasses passer avant tes propres intérêts ?


	10. Chapter 10

 

* * *

****\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -** **

* * *

****\- Chapitre 10 -** **

* * *

-Tenten ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tenten réhaussa les lanières de son sac sur ses épaules tout en reprenant son souffle . Elle fit un timide sourire à Karin qui avait écarquillé ses yeux de surprise. En effet, l'Uzumaki ne s'attendait absolument pas à ouvrir sa porte en ce dimanche après-midi à l'Inoue. Karin pencha la tête sur le côté pour observer l'accoutrement de Tenten. Celle-ci portait une tenue de sport, avait les joues toutes rouges et les mèches de sa frange collaient contre son front humide.

-Salut Karin, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais hum, je...

Tout en parlant, Tenten enleva l'une des lanières de son sac, fit glisser la fermeture éclaire et en sortir un petit paquet bleu.

-...je voulais te rendre ta robe et...

-Oh merci, dit Karin tout en prenant le paquet que lui tendait Tenten . Tu sais je n'étais pas aussi pressée que ça, tu aurais pu me la rendre la semaine d'après, mais dis moi t'as couru jusqu'ici ou quoi ?

-Oui mais je préfère te la donner maintenant, et puis oui j'avais envie de me changer les idées alors j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups.

-T'es vraiment une fille très étrange toi, tu le sais, ça.

-Euh...

-Allez viens entre, j'ai fait du smoothie à la fraise, ça c'est un truc que tu peux boire non ? dit d'un ton moqueur la rousse.

-Oh mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranger pas, j'étais entrain de glander devant  _Orange is the new black_ , tu connais cette série ? Elle est vraiment géniale , je suis trop fan !

-Hum non pas vraiment, fit Tenten tout en entrant dans l'appartement de la rousse.

Tenten n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rester, elle avait envie de reprendre sa course et de courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Elle voulait tellement se sortir Sasuke de la tête. Il l'obsédait complètement depuis hier soir. Depuis que ce petit ingrat l'avait embrassé. Elle se trouvait ridicule de se prendre autant la tête pour un simple baiser, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il avait été son premier et ça la perturbait un peu. Non beaucoup. Elle avait tellement imaginé que son premier baiser serait avec Neji. Elle avait tellement désiré que le Hyuga la prenne un jour à part en lui révélant secrètement qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il la veut. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle le désire autant que lui et l'aurait embrassé de son plein grès. Au lieu de ça, elle avait une fausse relation avec le mec le plus détestable de tout le bahut . De plus cette relation commençait vraiment à devenir instable et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. C'était un jeu. Un contrat. Ce n'était pas réel et ne le deviendra jamais. Pourquoi se prenait-elle autant la tête pour un simple et ridicule baiser ?

-...un petit ou un grand ?

Tenten sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que l'Uzumaki lui parlait depuis un bon moment et qu'elle n'avait strictement rien écouté.

-Quoi ? Demanda un peu désorientée l'Inoue.

-Tu veux un grand verre de smoothie ou un petit ? Répéta Karin.

-Oh, euh un petit , merci.

-Tu sais tu peux t'asseoir sur le canapé, t'es pas obligé de rester debout comme ça...

Tenten rougit un peu honteuse, et prit place sur le confortable sofa. Elle accepta avec un sourire le verre que lui tendit Karin et but à petite gorgée. Karin l'observait avec un sourire malicieux. Cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus. C'était tellement rare qu'elle puisse discuter avec une fille qui côtoyait aussi Sasuke sans que celle-ci ne soit gaga de l'Uchiha. Mais c'était d'autant plus rare que Sasuke lui présente une fille . Bon certes une fille avec qui il se contentait de faire un contrat avec lui, mais une fille quand même. Une fille qu'il avait fait passé avant ses besoins personnelles hier soir.

-Comment tu trouves Sasuke ? Demanda innocemment Karin.

Tenten qui sirotait sa boisson leva les yeux vers la rousse et fronça ses fins sourcils. Ce qu'elle trouvait à l'Uchiha ? Hé bien, jusqu'à là, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi en faire tout un éloge, pensa l'Inoue.

-Hum et bien il est arrogant, imbus de lui même, désagréable et c'est un véritable maniaque du contrôle.

Karin se retint d'éclater de rire. En effet Tenten avait fait le portrait exacte de son ami. Cependant c'était juste que ce qu'il désirait montrer aux autres, elle fut soudainement curieuse de savoir si Tenten avait su lire entre les lignes.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as cité que ses mauvaises qualités. Il ne peut pas être que ça quand même ?

-Il ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé voir ses bons côtés, il est tellement renfermé sur lui même, il ne veut sans doute pas que je découvre le vrai " lui " , fit Tenten en rigolant nerveusement.

Karin esquissa un sourire.

-Mais toi tu dois forcément le connaitre non ? Enfin, puisque vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Tu peux me dire qui est le véritable Sasuke Uchiha ? demanda Tenten tout en déposant son verre vide sur la table basse.

-A vrai dire, Sasuke correspond vraiment bien à la description que tu lui as faite de lui mais je peux t'assurer qu'il lui arrive d'être assez surprenant parfois...moui c'est ça il est surprenant.

-Sérieusement ? Et en quoi est-il aussi surprenant ?

-Ah ça chérie il faut le voir pour le croire et le comprendre.

Tenten fut un peu intriguée par ce que venait de lui dire Karin mais n'insista pas. Si l'Uchiha était si surprenant que ça, elle finirait par le voir un jour ou l'autre non ?

Elles parlèrent donc de tout et de rien pendant une demie heure avant que Tenten ne décide de partir.

-Oh fait Karin, fit Tenten alors qu'elle allait sortir, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps hier soir.

Karin haussa un sourcil , croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça va, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas découvert quelque chose de toute à fait...intéressant.

Tenten papillonna des paupières.

-Vraiment ? Tu as eu le temps de découvrir quelque chose à propos d'Ino ?

-Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver quoique se soit sur elle mais...

Karin s'humecta les lèvres et plongea son regard dans celui de Tenten qui la regardait hébétée.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir même chez les gens les plus renfermés.

Tenten ne comprenait absolument rien. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-J'ai du mal à te comprendre...

-Tu comprendras bien assez tôt crois moi.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Karin la devança.

-Crois moi je meurs d'envie de te le dire, mais je risque de tout gâcher...

-Me dire quoi ?

Karin se contenta d'hausser les épaules et recula légèrement pour fermer la porte.

-Non attend Karin, me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me dire ? Gâcher quoi ?

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Elle allait le revoir et elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler ou tout simplement faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tenten se retint de ricaner. Merde. Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait fait sans lui demander son consentement, sans même la prévenir. Elle l'avait laissé lui voler son premier baiser. Et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, parce que cela n'aurait du être lui.

Elle n'était pas comme toute ses filles au lycée qui souhaitaient plus que tout que Sasuke Uchiha enfonce sa langue dans leur gorge . Il lui avait dit qu'il ne la toucherait pas de cette manière, parce qu'elle ne l'attirait pas et qu'elle était tellement banale que s'en était aberrant. Il l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire. Ce baiser était hors de leur contrat, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas à prouver à quiconque qu'ils étaient un couple. Devait-elle dire quelque chose ?

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de penser quoique se d'autre que la berline se gara devant chez elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration , s'humidifia les lèvres, et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle pencha la tête et vit qu'il était assis, les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, la tête tournée vers la vitre, l'ignorant totalement. Pas même un bonjour ou un regard. Il s'était encore renfermé sur lui-même et semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Et elle allait devoir le supportait toute la journée. Est-ce que tout ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment endurer ses changements d'humeurs, ses ordres, juste pour quelque bonnes notes ? Inconsciemment, elle s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu changé. Mais non, Sasuke Uchiha ne changerait jamais. Il n'était qu'un petit prétentieux de première catégorie. Tenten se mordit les lèvres, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le le supporter pendant tout le trajet. Il n'en était pas question. Alors, elle n'entra pas dans la voiture. Elle rehaussa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule droite et entreprit de faire le chemin à pied. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Sasuke sortit de la voiture et lui lança furieux :

-Tu fous quoi Inoue ?! On va être en retard.

Tenten serra les dents . Elle continua de marcher sans se retourner vers lui. Cependant elle ne put le voir courir vers elle et lui enserrer brutalement l'avant bras.

-Aie lâche moi tu me fais mal espèce de malade !

-Quand je te pose une question tu réponds ! Fit-il en haussant la voix.

Tenten le dévisagea dégoûtée. Elle était si fatigué d'être traité de cette manière. Comme un objet, comme quelque chose d'insignifiant, comme si elle lui était inférieur.

-Lâche moi !

-Non !

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

Sasuke grimaça et resserra ses doigts sur la peau de Tenten. Elle avait vraiment le don de l'exaspérer au plus au point.

-Pourquoi tu ne montes pas dans la voiture ? Demanda t-il sèchement ignorant la question de Tenten.

-Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua sur le même ton l'Inoue.

Il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se dégageait brusquement de sa poigne.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie tout les matins de faire la route avec toi alors que tu m'ignores totalement! Tu crois que j'ai envie de continuer ce contrat avec toi alors que tu prends tes aises ! Tu crois sincèrement que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds encore longtemps ! J'ai vraiment fait preuve de patience avec toi, tu n'en as même pas idée , d'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continues de faire ça avec toi !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en la regardant dédaigneusement.

-Tu veux arrêter ? Tu ne peux pas...

-Ah oui ? L'interrompis furieusement Tenten, c'est ce que tu crois ? Que je ne suis pas assez maligne et forte pour arrêter une relation où il n'y a que toi qui en tire ton compte ?

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as besoin de moi !

-Mais bien sur que si ! Je le peux et je le fais !

Elle lui tourna le dos mais Sasuke la força de nouveau à lui faire face. Cependant cette fois-ci Tenten ne se laissa pas faire, elle se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne et recula loin de lui.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Elle soutint pendant plusieurs secondes son regard ébahie. Il avait l'air choqué qu'elle réagisse de cette manière mais Tenten en avait plus qu'assez d'être à sa merci autant mentalement que physiquement. Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui. Plus rien du tout.

-Arrêtes de prendre le droit de faire de moi ce que tu veux, tu m'entends ? Je ne suis pas ta poupée, tu ne peux pas me toucher ou m'embrasser quand tu en as envie !

Sasuke ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles. Alors c'était pour ça. Elle prenait la mouche parce qu'il avait osé franchir les limites. Parce qu'il l'avait embrassé. De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Il était Sasuke Uchiha après tout, toute les filles ne rêvent que de ça. Que ses lèvres de petit fils de riche se posent sur l'une d'entre elles .

-Attend tu veux arrêter juste parce que je t'ai embrassé samedi soir c'est ça ? Juste pour ça !

Le sourire moqueur de Sasuke blessa et vexa profondément Tenten. Encore une fois il se foutait d'elle.

_Ne sois pas si étonnée, tu t'attendais à quoi de toute façon ?_

_Qu'il ait changé ? Qu'il t'es finalement embrassé pour toi et non pour que tu fermes ta gueule...je t'en prie on parle de Sasuke Uchiha là._

-Tu es allée trop loin ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses ! Tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser, on avait besoin de prouver à personne que l'on était un couple ! Si c'était pour que j'arrête de parler, tu aurais dû trouver autre chose ! Tu n'aurais pas dû le faire , je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses, ou que tu me touches , je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Non elle ne l'était pas. Tenten n'était pas une petite poupée que l'on pouvait facilement manipuler. Il avait cru qu'elle serait docile, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il dit, qu'elle obéirait. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Elle était différente. Elle ne considérait pas son baiser comme la meilleur chose qu'il lui soit arrivé parce qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiha, elle ne le considérait pas comme un dieu vivant, non, elle voyait ses défauts. Elle les lui crachait à la figure parce qu'il le méritait. Elle n'était pas aussi aveugle que les autres. Et tout ça , le perturba.

-C'était juste un baiser, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ?

Tenten baissa les yeux, tout en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

-Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi, murmura t-elle faiblement.

-Quoi ? Causes plus fort bordel !

-Ça n'aurait pas du être TOI ! Hurla t-elle une bonne fois pour toute.

Sasuke la dévisagea silencieusement quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment ce genre de fille super niaise qui attende que leur premier baiser soit avec celui qu'elles aiment...mais de quel monde tu sors Inoue ? On est pas dans un Disney, ce genre de chose n'a aucune importance...

-Ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, mais pour moi cela comptait vraiment et tu as tout gâché !

Sasuke rigola de plus belle alors que Tenten devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère.

-Tu es tellement enfantine...moi qui croyait que tu étais différentes de toute mes groupies finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elles.

-C'est faux ! Je vaux dix fois mieux qu'elles ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules sans s'arrêter de sourire méchamment.

-Parce que je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de toi ! Je ne verrais jamais ce qu'il y a de bon en toi ou ce qui vaut la peine d'être aimé, je ne serai jamais assez stupide pour essayer de construire quoique se soit avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Dit-elle tremblante de rage.

-Quel dommage en effet..

-J'essaye moi depuis le début de te traiter avec respect, j'essaye d'améliorer notre relation et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de me traiter comme de la merde, comme si je ne valais rien ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça continuellement ! Je ne suis pas ton pantin , je ne le serai jamais. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, c'est même à se demander si tu me considère comme une humaine ! Tu m'ignores, me parles mal ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne continuerais pas de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'aussi inhumain.

Tenten était devenue toute rouge à force de crier. Sasuke lui gardait cet air neutre, impartial, bien qu'intérieurement il hurlait de frustration.

-Alors on arrête, c'est ça ? On arrête parce que personne n'a jamais osé embrassé ta bouche de petite mocheté ! On arrête parce que ça te gêne ! Mais t'es coincée à quel point !

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Hurla -t-elle. Ce n'est pas tant le baiser qui me gêne, c'est la façon dont tu me traites !

-Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à traitement de faveur juste parce que je fais semblant d'être attirer par quelqu'un comme toi ? Mais regarde toi bordel, il faudrait que je sois complètement aveugle pour te traiter différemment. Tu ne représentes rien pour moi et tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes tellement à essayer de trouver quelque chose à sauver ! La seule chose que tu es Inoue, c'est d'être inutile !

La gifle était partie toute seule. Tenten l'avait giflé de toute ses forces, en espérant qu'il est terriblement mal. Comment pouvait-il lui dire des horreurs pareils ? N'avait-il donc aucun coeur ? Comment avait-elle pu commencer une chose pareil avec lui ? Elle aurait dû le voir depuis le début qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste.

-Tu es monstrueux !

Ça n'aurait pas du le blesser. Sasuke n'aurait pas du être touché par les mots de Tenten. Elle n'avait rien compris. Il l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler dessus pour rien. Certes s'il lui avait dit la vérité depuis le début ils n'en seraient pas arriver jusque là, mais Sasuke ne pouvait absolument rien dire. Il n'en était pas question.

-Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi , je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, que tu ne m'approches plus!

Ils se regardèrent avec haine. L'entente qu'ils avaient semblé trouvé ses dernières jours était parti en fumée. Il ne restait plus rien. Absolument rien.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Pas de problème, j'aurai vraiment plaisir à te voir redoubler ton année, non plutôt à rater ta vie, même redoubler ne te suffirait pas, tu es tellement bête, qui voudra de toi plus tard ?

-La ferme.

-Ino a tellement raison à ton sujet Inoue.

-La ferme.

-Laide, idiote, naïve, tu sers vraiment à rien.

Tenten leva la main pour le gifler de nouveau mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne touche sont visage, il l'attira férocement contre lui et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Tu aurais dû en profiter un peu plus parce que je suis certainement le seul mec sur cette terre à avoir vu que tu existais.

Il la poussa brutalement et lui tourna le dos. Tenten encore horrifié par ses paroles, serra les poings de rage.

-Je te déteste ! Hurla t-elle . Je te déteste tellement !

Sasuke s'arrêta et tourna son visage d'une neutralité absolue.

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre...

* * *

Kiba faisait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts lorsqu'il vit entre dans la classe l'Uchiha . Il s'arrêta cependant de faire tourner son crayon losqu'il se rendit compte que Tenten ne l'accompagnait pas. C'était très étrange car depuis que ces deux là sortaient ensemble ils étaient tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre. Kiba fut deux fois plus surpris quand il vit dix minutes plus tard entrer Tenten qui ne lança pas même un regard à l'Uchiha. Serait-il possible qu'ils se soient disputé tout les deux ? Ou mieux qu'ils aient rompu ? Rien que le fait d'imaginer sa Tenten sans ce petit con d'Uchiha mit Kiba de très, très bonne humeur.

Il aurait bien aimé aller lui parler, mais Oto-sensei entra précipitamment dans la classe et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de subir le cours.

Tenten de son coté était tellement en colère contre Sasuke qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à écouter son cours. Il l'avait terriblement blessée. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête en pensant que faire équipe avec lui, lui aurait été bénéfique ? Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'il avait changé ?

Non Sasuke jouait avec elle, se servait d'elle sans aucun regret. C'était vraiment un sale type. Dire qu'elle avait eut pitié de lui parce que sa mère était morte , dire qu'elle avait voulu le connaitre, dire qu'elle était allée chez la Yamanaka pour lui, dire qu'il lui avait volé son premier baiser. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais surtout elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été aussi stupide.

-Inoue ! Fit de sa voix particulièrement maussade le professeur.

-Ou..oui, répondit Tenten sans savoir de quoi il parlait avant de comprendre qu'il rendait les copies de la semaine dernières.

-Ce n'est pas mal du tout, vous avez enfin compris qu'il fallait vous mettre au travail, grinça Oto-sensei en lui rendant son devoir.

Bordel. Elle avait eu quatorze. Elle avait eut quatorze dans la matière d'Orochimaru, là où d'habitude elle ne dépassait jamais huit.

L'Inoue fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle avait eut la moyenne grâce à l'Uchiha. Il lui avait été au moins utile sur se plan là. Elle leva les yeux de sa copie et croisa le regard de Sasuke . L'Uchiha c'était retourné dans sa direction et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent il détourna la tête, se concentrant sur son propre travail.

Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour la voir chuter, et bien elle allait lui prouver qu'elle ne chuterait pas. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves de la classe furent étonné de voir Sasuke s'en aller seul et Tenten rester à sa table. La jeune Inoue avait à peine retiré son bento de son sac qu'elle entendit des murmures dans son dos. Elle distinguait parfaitement les " ils ont cassés" ou "elle a enfin compris qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie " ou encore des " il en a mis du temps à voir qu'elle était moche ".

Tenten leur aurait bien envoyé son bento dans leur figure mais n'avait strictement aucune envie de perdre son temps avec eux. Elle savait que c'était elle qui méritait bien mieux que Sasuke. Tenten sortit ses baguettes et entreprit d'enlever le couvercle de son repas lorsqu'une jeune fille se posta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Y'a des rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet Inoue, et je veux savoir la vérité !

Tenten soupira tout en prenant une petite boulette de viande entre ses baguettes.

-Dis toujours.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que toi et Sasuke vous avez rompu ?

-C'est totalement vrai, soupira Tenten.

-KYA ! hurla la vie en sautillant de joie.

Tenten grimaça trouvant son attitude puéril et enfantine.

-Faut tout de suite que j'aille dire ça au filles ! Fit-elle en courant vers le couloir sous le regard désabusée de Tenten.

Mais qu'est-ce que ses filles pouvaient bien lui trouver ? Sasuke ne souriait jamais. Il n'était jamais agréable. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il était blessant et cruel. La seule personne qui lui conviendrait parfaitement pensa Tenten serait Ino. Oui c'est ça, la Yamanaka serait la partenaire parfaite pour l'Uchiha.

Ils se ressemblaient tellement au fond quand on y pensait. Ils allaient probablement finir ensemble . Qui se ressemble s'assemble comme on dit. En tout cas, Tenten était bien contente de s'en être débarrassée. Et surtout depuis qu'il lui a dire toute ses choses horribles.

Elle commença à manger silencieusement lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle soupira en pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de l'une des stupides groupies de Sasuke qui voulait s'assurer que l'Uchiha était bien libre. Elle se retourna donc en fronçant les sourcils mais ouvrit la bouche surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Kiba. Celui-ci lui faisait un doux sourire et se grattait un peu gêné la nuque.

-Salut.

-Salut, fit Tenten alors que Kiba prenait place en face d'elle.

-Alors, hum, entre toi et Uchiha à ce qu'il parait c'est terminé ? Demanda Kiba sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ouais ça l'est.

Kiba du se retenir de sourire de joie tant la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait enfin compris qu'Uchiha n'était qu'un petit con. Il releva la tête vers elle et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus compatissant possible.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Tenten le dévisagea perplexe. Pourquoi se souciait-il si soudainement d'elle lui qui avait pris bien soin de l'éviter ses derniers temps ?

-Non ça va aller.

-T'es sure, je peux rester si tu veux .

Non. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre hypocrite à sa table. Kiba agissait bizarrement avec elle, et Tenten était plus que fatiguée de tout ces jeunes hommes qui la faisaient tourner en bourrique. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule.

-Kiba je vais bien, je t'assure.

Kiba lui fit un sourire en coin, lui dit qu'il serait là pour elle si elle le voulait et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de la raccompagner ce soir.

-Je suis de corvée ce soir, marmonna t-elle.

-Je t'attendrai.

-Pas la peine, je connais déjà le chemin.

Kiba fronça les sourcils. Tenten lui semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Il valait peut-être mieux la laisser digérer son tout nouveau célibat. Il s'éloigna donc sans avoir omis de lui dire qu'il serait là si elle en avait besoin.

-Ah ouais, et t'étais où ses dernières semaines, murmura Tenten sans que l'Inuzuka ne l'entende.

Il lui faisait la tête parce qu'elle sortait avec Sasuke et maintenant que tout ça c'était fini il revenait la bouche en cœur. Kiba lui avait manqué certes, mais elle n'allait pas accepter aussi facilement son aide. Il fallait vraiment qu'on arrête de la prendre pour une idiote. D'ailleurs elle en avait vraiment marre. Elle ne donnerait plus sa confiance à personne.

Elle était à la moitié de son repas lorsque débarqua subitement dans la classe Hinata Hyuga. Elle prit Tenten dans ses bras, cela fut si soudain que l'Inoue faillit s'étouffer avec son riz.

-Oh mon dieu Tenten j'ai appris la nouvelle ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux en parler ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec le fait qu'elle devait parler. Elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Sasuke n'avait pas été son véritable copain. Ce n'était pas réel. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Même si elle devait admettre qu'il l'avait blessé en lui disant qu'Ino avait raison et que personne ne voudrait d'elle.

-Hinata tu m'étouffes, marmonna Tenten qui avait le visage comprimé contre la poitrine volumineuse de sa meilleure amie.

-Oups désolée, fit Hinata en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Tenten.

Hinata la regardait comme si elle allait soudainement s'effondrer et cela déplut fortement à Tenten. Elle était forte merde. Ce n'était pas une petit ordure comme Sasuke qui allait la détruire.

-On peut aller dans un coin plus tranquille si tu veux, proposa Hinata, tu pourras m'en parler.

-Je t'assure que ça va aller , je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, c'est terminé c'est tout.

-Mais...

-J'aurai du le voir depuis le début que je me battais contre une cause perdu, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Hinata lui fit un timide sourire et lui prit doucement la main.

-Je suis là tu sais.

-Je sais, fit Tenten.

Tenten aurait vraiment du apprécier le fait qu'Hinata soit celle qui se soucie d'elle pour une fois. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à la Hyuga. Comment lui dire que tout avait été faux ? Que c'était juste pour avoir des bonnes notes ? Hinata ne comprendrait pas. Tenten lui avait menti depuis le début, impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant.

-Je suppose que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de sortir.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu voulais qu'on aille à quelque part ?

-Ben euh, hier soir Shion m'a demandé si tu voulais que l'on se fasse une sortie entre fille ce samedi, mais comme tu viens tout juste de rompre avec Sasuke tu ne dois pas vraiment être d'humeur à faire la fête.

-Bien au contraire, ça me fera du bien, dis à Shion que je suis d'accord ! Déclara Tenten en se levant pour aller au toilette.

-Oh vraiment , hum, tu...tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Hinata jusqu'à là j'ai toujours été capable de faire pipi toute seule, je pense que je vais réussir à m'en sortir.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, jusqu'au toilette des filles, Tenten essaya de ne pas faire attention aux lycéens qui se tournaient vers elle et la regardaient avec insistance .

Elle était plus forte que ça.

Elle valait mieux que ça.

Elle était Tenten Inoue. La fille qui se fichait de tout, qui n'était pas très féminine, qui avait plus d'ami garçon que fille, qui préféré la boxe à la dance, le confort à la beauté.

-Tiens-donc on parlait justement de toi , c'est que tu deviens célèbre Inoue, fit une voix que Tenten aurait préféré ne pas entendre aujourd'hui.

En effet Ino Yamanaka , accompagné de sa cours, occupait déjà les toilettes. Tenten n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Alors elle soutint le regard de la blonde. Ino, quand à elle, se contenta de lui offrir son fameux sourire en coin.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire jeter par Uchiha ? Mal je suppose, quoique tu devais bien te douter que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, non ?

Tenten lui lança le regard le plus noir qui soit.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires Yamanaka !

Ino lui fit un sourire radieux tout se passant une main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, je devrais me mêler de mes affaires mais...

Ino s'approcha lentement de Tenten qui serra les poings. Que lui voulait donc la Yamanaka ?

-...Il faut que je sache une chose, une toute petite chose, avant que tu ne pètes un câble et me dise d'aller me faire voir en enfer.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi personne ne voulait la laisser tranquille aujourd'hui ?

-Quoi qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-C'est toi qui as cassé avec lui ou c'est lui qui t'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette ? Parce que tout le monde dit que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mais ces abrutis ne sont même pas capable de donner plus de détails, comme quoi quand on ne sait pas lancer des ragots , on n'en fait pas...

-Pourquoi tu voudrais savoir ça, ça t'avance à quoi ?

Ino haussa les épaules tout en scrutant Tenten.

-Simple curiosité personnelle.

Pour une fois que la Yamanaka ne l'insultait pas et ne prenait pas plaisir à la rabaisser en public, Tenten décida de lui répondre. Plus vite elle l'aurait fait et plus vite la Yamanaka lui aurait foutu la paix.

-C'est moi qui l'ai quitté.

Quelque chose que Tenten ne put distinguer s'illumina dans les prunelles de la Yamanaka.

-J'étais sure et certaine et que tu n'étais pas si bête que ça après tout, susurra Ino.

-Q..quoi ? Balbutia Tenten qui ne comprenait rien de rien.

-Bon tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de continuer à perdre mon temps avec toi, clama Ino tout en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir son portable .

Ino sortit des toilettes accompagné de sa cour sans un regard de plus pour la brune qui avait l'air profondément étonnée . Pourquoi la Yamanaka aurait voulu savoir ça ?

* * *

Chiha était entrain de préparer un véritable festin. Elle avait prévu de garder Sasuke pour le dîner, elle aimait bien sa présence et trouvait qu'il formait un tellement jolie couple avec sa Tenten. Elle était tellement fière de sa fille. Elle n'en avait jamais douté loin de là, mais elle avait toujours eu peur finalement que Tenten avec son caractére et ses mauvaises manières ne trouve aucun joli garçon. Oh et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau Sasuke et bien élevé en plus. Et quel bon partie ! Non décidément, elle même n'aurait pas fait mieux. Chiha venait de mettre au four ses muffins aux pépites de chocolat lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entré claquer fortement. Sans plus attendre elle alla saluer sa fille et...

-Sasuke n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Chiha très étonnée que Tenten soit toute seule.

-Non, nous avons...

-Oh non ne me dis pas qu'il ne viendra plus manger à la maison ?

-Maman on...

-Tu vas le rappeler tout de suite et lui dire de venir manger ici, j'ai passé toute l'après midi à faire la cuisine et...

-Maman ! L'interrompis agacée Tenten. Il ne viendra plus ! C'est finit !

-Qu..quoi ? Fit d'une voix tremblante la mère de Tenten.

Tenten déposa son sac par terre et croisa le regard horrifié de sa mère. Et voilà, maintenant elle décevait sa mère. Sa mère qui devait être tellement contente que quelqu'un ait enfin posé les yeux sur elle.

_Personne sur cette terre ne voudra de toi, crois-moi._

Toute la colère qu'elle avait ressenti durant sa conversation avec Sasuke revint subitement. Le regard terriblement déçu de sa mère lui brisa le cœur.

-Non maman, je ne suis plus avec lui, c'est finit . Je sais inutile de le dire, tu es déçu , pour une fois qu'un mec s'intéressait à moi, mais Sasuke n'est pas celui qu'il me faut d'accord. Je sais très bien ce que je vaux et je sais que je vaux mieux que ça et...

Mais Tenten n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Chiha la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est bon Tenten, je suis là.

Entre les bras de sa mère, bercé contre sa poitrine,Tenten sentit ses yeux la piquer et ses lèvres trembler . Elle n'allait quand même pas pleurer ! Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble pour de vrai !

-Il m'a dit des choses horrible maman.

-Chut tout va bien...

-Il a dit que je suis laide, idiote et...

Chiha la serra plus fortement contre elle lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer.

-...et que personne ne voudra jamais de moi.

Chiha prit le visage de Tenten entre ses mains et essuya à l'aide de ses pouces les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues de sa fille.

-Tu es la fille la plus belle, la plus courageuse, la douée que je connaisse Tenten, c'est lui qui regrettera de t'avoir quitté ma chérie crois moi.

* * *

Sasuke jeta son sac dans l'entré de sa maison. Il n'avait jamais été d'aussi mauvaise humeur de toute sa vie. Bordel. Il avait envie d'hurler. Pour qui se prenait cette petite pimbêche d'Inoue ? Tout marchait parfaitement bien, pourquoi avait-elle tout gâcher ?

Elle savait parfaitement comme il était ! Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours l'étonnée face à son comportement ?

Elle voulait le changer ou quoi ? C'était très mal connaitre l'Uchiha car il ne changerait jamais pour personne .

Et merde , à cause d'elle, ses groupies avaient recommencé à se jeter sur lui, à l'harceler encore plus que d'habitude. Tenten lui avait dit qu'elle le déteste et bien en ce moment, s'en était de même pour lui. Si elle savait à quel point il la haïssait.

Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'il ne s'était pas comporté en gentleman. Mais qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Ce qu'ils avaient été faux. S'il l'avait embrassé c'était pour qu'elle la ferme.

Putain.

Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Il avait besoin d'oublier à quel point elle l'énervait. Il ne s'était jamais autant pris la tête pour une fille. Certes Yamanaka l'avait déjà poussé à bout, mais là c'était différent.

Tenten n'avait rien à voir avec Yamanaka. Tenten était censée être une pauvre petite chose insignifiante, la rupture de leur contrat n'aurait pas du autant l'affecter.

Il actionna le robinet d'eau chaude et attendit qu'elle le brûle.

_Je te déteste !_

Et bien qu'elle le déteste. Tant mieux pour elle.

_Je te déteste tellement !_

Il frappa de son poing le carrelage de la douche.

_Je te déteste ! Je te déteste tellement !_

Il frappa une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. Puis jusqu'à ce que cela lui fasse mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il serre les dents. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus dans sa tête la voix de Tenten.

Puis lorsque sa colère s'atténua, il cessa de frapper contre le mur. Il y posa son front et prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Il le devait. Un Uchiha ne devait pas s'énerver pour se genre de chose. Non un Uchiha devait toujours être maître de lui-même. Un Uchiha ne doit pas baisser la garde, ne doit pas montrer ses faiblesses, ne doit pas se soucier des autres.

C'est ce que son père leur avait toujours dit. À lui et à son frère. Toujours bien se tenir, toujours cacher ses émotions, toujours être comme si, être comme ça...

Sasuke ricana tout seul . Il aimerait bien lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule à son paternel. Son père qui s'était rendu compte de son existence que lorsqu'Itachi s'était barré de la maison. Il lui fallait un autre héritier, et ...oh tiens donc il s'était soudainement aperçu qu'il avait un autre fils.

Un fils qui se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Un fils qui recherchait depuis dix-sept ans la reconnaissance de son père. Un fils terriblement seul.

Sasuke s'habilla, d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir en toile. Il descendit dans la cuisine. La gouvernante lui avait cuisiné un repas avant de rentrer chez elle. Comme d'habitude ce qu'elle faisait ne lui plu pas. Il devrait dire à son père de la virer. Cette femme ne servait à rien. De toute façon Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de sa cuisine, il pouvait très bien la faire toute seule. Il ouvrit le frigo plein à craquer et le referma aussitôt. En fait il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas envie de cuisiner quoique se soit.

Il...il avait besoin de parler. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais autant manqué qu'à ce moment précis. Sasuke se traîna jusqu'au salon bien trop luxueux pour le peu de personne qui habitait ici. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa , ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

Il pensa à sa mère. À la vie avant qu'elle ne soit plus là. Lorsque son père souriait, lorsque son père rentrait tout les soirs pour être avec eux. Lorsque son frère lui racontait ses journées, ses secrets, ses rêves, ses peurs. Lorsqu'ils formaient une famille tout simplement. Il se rappela de cette époque qui lui semblait si idyllique maintenant. Si lointaine. Maintenant il ne restait plus rien. Il ne restait plus que lui, tout seul, dans cette maison bien trop grande.

Le silence pesa soudainement sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais fait attention mais ce silence était si oppressant. Depuis quelque semaines il avait tellement été habitué au bruit, à la chaleur humain de la maison des Inoues. Il l'avait tout d'abord trouvé grotesque, minuscule et puis petit à petit il se l'était apprivoisé.

-Fait chier...

Il avait tout gâché.

Sasuke ne put s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur son sort qu'il entendit son portable sonner. Il décrocha machinalement et soupira en reconnaissant la voix de Karin.

_-Hey mon chou, je me disais qu'on pourrait se revoir, un de ses soirs, ramène Tenten, j'aimerai bien qu'on..._

-Elle ne viendra pas, l'interrompit froidement Sasuke.

_-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Cette fille m'aime bien je le sens._

-Parce que c'est finit.

Il eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Un silence que Sasuke s'empressa de combler.

-De toute façon c'était juste un contrat, oublie là, cette fille n'avait aucune importance dans le reste de nos vie.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que l'Uzumaki ne répondait pas .

-Karin t'es encore là ?

_-TU AS FAIT QUOI ?_ hurla dans le combiné la jeune femme.  _MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CON !_

-Je...

_-Oh non tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça , tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça ! Cette fille était la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivé depuis une éternité ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu la laisser partir ?_

-Il ne s'agit pas que de moi Karin ! Elle voulait arrêter la première de toute façon, ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute !

_-Évidement que tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi elle aurait arrêté si ce n'avait pas été de ta putain de faute ? Je te l'ai dit que tu es égoïste et que tu devais faire attention !_

-Mais de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance ! Clama Sasuke. Pourquoi ça semblait si important pour toi que l'on reste ensemble ?

_-Parce qu'elle t'aurait sauvé ! Elle t'aurait aidé !_

Sasuke resta stupidement silencieux.

-De quoi tu parles ?

_-Sasuke tu es dans un état lamentable depuis que...que ta mère est morte, depuis que ton frère est parti et je te jure que cela me fait vraiment mal au cœur de te voir comme ça. Cette fille t'aurai tellement aidé._

-Je vais parfaitement bien, je n'avais pas besoin de son aide ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

_-Oh je t'en prie cesse de faire le fièr pour une fois ! Peut-être que je vais réussir à arranger les choses , dis moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ? !_

-Karin cela n'en vaut pas la peine...

_-Si dis le moi ! Sasuke tu..._

Mais Sasuke raccrocha et ignora les seconds appels de la rousse. Il devait aller de l'avant. Un Uchiha ne regardait jamais en arrière. Son portable vibra et d'un geste lent, il déverrouilla le message, c'était encore Karin.

**_**«Je vais arranger ça et quand j'aurai fini tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser partir .»** _ **

 

 


	11. Chapitre 11

* * *

**\- Coulée de lave perlée de glace -**

* * *

**-Chapitre 11 -**

* * *

Tenten ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait à peine jour , sa chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Sa nuit avait été peuplé de cauchemar. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était enfermée, seule, dans un espace circulaire et sombre. Vraiment très sombre. Elle ne distinguait rien du tout. Peut-être se trouvait-elle dans une chambre ou dans un cachot. Elle n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'en sortir, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver de porte, d' échappatoire. Elle tournait en rond , longeait les murs, devenait presque folle. Et puis elle s'était mise à les entendre. Elle s'était mise à entendre des voix, humaines ou pas, elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Mais ses voix l'harcelaient, lui disaient qu'elle était destinée à être seule pour toujours, que personne sur cette terre ne voudrait d'elle et qu'elle était si disgracieuse qu'elle ne méritait même pas de vivre.

_C'est juste un cauchemar de toute façon. Ce n'est pas réel. Je sais que je vaux mieux que ça._

Tenten contempla le plafond de sa chambre, habitua ses yeux à l'obscurité et se tourna sur le coté pour regarder son radio réveil. Elle grimaça en constatant qu'il était à peine cinq heure du matin. Roulant sur le dos et ramenant la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, elle ferma de nouveau ses paupières et essaya de dormir encore un peu, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à hier et plus particulièrement à l'Uchiha. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus " ensemble " il continuait de la troubler. Il troublait sa vie, il troublait son sommeil. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se débarrasser de lui ? Comment l'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute de ses pensées ?

Tenten changea de position, s'allongeant cette fois ci sur le ventre . Elle devrait peut-être penser à quelque chose d'agréable ou de mignon, comme des adorables petits chiots ou petits chatons jouant dans un pré remplie de fleur printanière. Elle ouvrit les subitement les yeux. Non même ça ne pouvait pas l'aider à l'oublier. C'était fou comme détester quelqu'un pouvait autant lui occuper les pensées que si cela avait été une personne qu'elle aimait. Par exemple, elle était folle amoureuse de Neji. Elle l'aimait vraiment de tout son cœur, mais elle se surprenait à avoir l'esprit plus occupé par l'Uchiha que par le sublime et délicieux Hyuga.

_Je crois que je suis folle. Mon dieu, je deviens dingue. Il me rend complètement dingue._

Puisque le sommeil ne venait toujours pas, Tenten se retourna vers sa table de chevet et s'empara de son portable. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder quelques gifs marrants sur tumblr, ça l'aiderait peut-être à se changer les idées. Cependant, lorsqu'elle alluma son téléphone, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un nombre incalculable d'appel manqué et de message venant tous de la part de Karin. Tenten n'eut pas le courage de regarder le contenu des SMS. Elle adorait Karin, elle la considérait même comme une amie alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, mais là, elle ne sentait vraiment pas prête à lui parler. Parce que parler à Karin voulait forcément dire parler de Sasuke. Et dieu seul savait à quel point elle n'en avait pas envie. Il devait par tout les moyens sortir de sa vie. Elle délaissa son portable et décida sortit du lit .Si elle ne pouvait dormir, elle pouvait au moins prendre tout son temps sous la douche. Elle adorait prendre des douches et pour une fois elle avait vraiment le temps d'en profiter. Elle s'étira donc mollement et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain le pas traînant.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit son reflet qui ne lui plu pas du tout dans le miroir. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé se regarder de bon matin. Ses cheveux étaient un véritable chaos capillaire et ses cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient un petit air de panda .

_Laide._

_Laide._

_Laide._

Elle serra les dents en repensant à ce que Sasuke lui avait dit. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre ça. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était peut-être beau mais il était tellement horrible à l'intérieur que Tenten peinait à lui trouver un quelconque charme. Ce mec n'était qu'un crétin, c'est tout. Arrêter ce stupide contrat avec lui avait la meilleure de ses décisions. Dans un geste brusque elle s'empara d'un élastique et attacha sa masse de cheveux . Voilà, déjà là c'était mieux. Elle souffla sur sa frange qui commençait sérieusement à lui barrer la vue. Il était grand temps qu'elle aille chez le coiffeur pour redonner un peu de vigueur à sa frange. A moins qu'elle ne la laisse pousser. Oui pourquoi pas. Changer de style de coiffure ne serait pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça.

Sans plus attendre, Tenten prit une longue et réconfortante douche, s'habilla de son uniforme scolaire obligatoire, décida , pour une fois, de se faire une queue haute au lieu de ses éternels macarons et descendit dans la cuisine. Chiha était déjà partie depuis longtemps et Tenten n'allait pas la revoir avant deux jours. Cependant elle remarqua que sa mère lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner ainsi que le déjeuner. La jeune Inoue ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Elle s'était vraiment attendue à ce que sa mère lui fasse la morale ou lui dise qu'elle avait eu tord de quitter l'Uchiha mais au lieu de ça, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé affectueusement. Chiha lui avait même raconté à quel point à elle avait été triste et en colère après que son père soit parti à l'autre bout du monde avec une autre femme. Tenten avait été profondément étonnée de cet aveu. Sa mère parlait très peu de sa rupture, la plupart du temps elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait jamais été cocufié, comme si elle n'avait jamais été trahis, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes .

Tenten jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'elle avait largement le temps d'apprécier comme il le fallait son petit-déjeuner. Elle mangea donc tranquillement son repas, sans se presser. Puis elle prit son sac et sortit de chez elle. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que Sasuke ne l'attendait plus devant chez elle , Tenten se surprit à attendre bêtement que la berline vienne la chercher. Elle se gifla mentalement. Ils étaient resté à peine quelques semaines ensemble et elle avait déjà pris des mauvaises habitudes. En plus les trajets en voiture avec lui étaient vraiment pénibles. Il ne disait jamais rien et ne prenait jamais de ses nouvelles. Comment avait-elle fait pour tenir aussi longtemps avec lui ? N'importe qui aurait jeté l'éponge au bout de deux jours. Mais surtout pourquoi ça la dérangeait autant ? Pourquoi s'en préoccupait-elle autant de cet échec ? Tenten ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Parce qu'au fond elle y avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'à force de la côtoyer il finirait par changer. Au plus profond d'elle, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, elle avait eu l'espoir qu'elle parvienne à le faire changer, qu'il change pour elle. C'était tellement stupide quand elle y repensait. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'était qu'un pion dans la vie de l'Uchiha, un personnage secondaire. Elle avait espéré une amitié entre eux et aujourd'hui elle s'en mordait les doigts. Sasuke était inaccessible et il le restera sans doute toute sa vie. Elle devait aller de l'avant et reprendre avec joie sa petite vie toute tranquille. Loin de lui, très , très loin de lui.

Elle leva donc fièrement le menton, ferma la clôture et entreprit de faire le chemin à pied.

-Hey Ten' attends moi !

Perdue dans ses pensées, Tenten sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Kiba qui courrait vers elle.

-C'est que tu marches plutôt vite de si bon matin toi ! Clama le jeune Inuzuka.

Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils brun et fixa Kiba qui s'était courbé pour reprendre son souffle. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise à moitié boutonné, le sac pendant sur l'une de ses épaules, celui-ci semblait avoir couru un véritable marathon. Il releva la tête et rougit brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait . Il se redressa et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

-On...on fait le chemin ensemble, non?

Tenten haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa marche.

-De toute façon on est obligé de passer par le même chemin, marmonna la brune.

Kiba fronça les sourcils tout en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle était encore contrariée et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. C'était un peu de sa faute après tout. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui faire face tout les jours tout en sachant que cet imbécile d'Uchiha la rendait heureuse alors qu'il voulait être définitivement le seul à la faire sourire ? Il voulait l'entendre dire que Sasuke n'était qu'un imbécile, qu'il ne méritait même pas de vivre. Il voulait que Tenten le haïsse autant que lui. Et que la seule personne qu'elle puisse admirer et aimer soit lui.

Sans se laisser abattre, Kiba la rattrapa et la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il la trouvait particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Il aimait beaucoup la manière dont les cheveux de Tenten ondulaient à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Il avait toujours aimé lorsqu'elle relevait ses cheveux. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aimait chez elle et dont il ne s'était rendu compte que lorsque l'Uchiha le lui avait prise. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre. De son côté , Tenten tentait d'ignorer les œillades persistante de Kiba et fixait droit devant elle sans faire attention à lui.

-T'as révisé pour le devoir avec Kurenai-sensei ? demanda l'Inuzuka pour combler le silence qui était à son goût un peu trop oppressant. Moi,j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, je devais aider au magasin hier soir. D'ailleurs tu sais qui j'ai vu passer ? Kin Tsuchi accompagnée d' un mec au cheveux argenté. C'est incroyable, cette meuf elle était pas censée être à fond sur Uchiha, elle change de crush comme de chemise ou quoi ?

Tenten soupira visiblement agacée et s'arrêta brusquement vers lui .

-Désolé j'aurai pas dû parler de lui, c'est ton ex après tout ! s'excusa Kiba face au regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

-Kiba je me fiche complètement de Kin Tsuchi ou de Sasuke, ok !

Kin Tsuchi était de loin le dernier de ses problèmes. En ce qui concernait Sasuke c'était autre chose, mais Kiba n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, fit-elle d'un ton ironique tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, peut-être parce que je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi tu reviens de nouveau vers moi et fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

-Parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda t-il innocemment tout en souriant niaisement.

Ce sourire ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement de Tenten et en voyant qu'elle fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils Kiba sut qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû pousser le bouchon.

-Tu m'as littéralement ignoré pendant des semaines ! Explosa Tenten tout en le pointant du doigt.

-Ah oui, ça.

Tenten grimaça et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu es désespérant, marmonna t-elle.

-Tenten je suis vraiment désolé.

Tenten plongea son regard dans le sien et Kiba se sentit défaillir. Il avait oublié à quel point ses yeux noisettes étaient adorables. Enfin là un peu moins, parce qu'ils lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction et que cela était tout sauf mignon. Mais elle le regardait de nouveau. Et la seule personne qu'il pouvait voir dans le reflet de ses yeux c'était lui et uniquement lui.

-Tu es désolé ?

-Ouais, totalement !

-Et je suis supposée accepter tes excuses ?

Kiba nerveusement se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Hum, c'est vrai que dit comme ça...

-Dit comme ça, c'est la pure vérité , tu m'as vraiment déçue et tu voudrais que j'oublie tout !

Kiba baissa les yeux un peu coupable. Il l'avait blessé et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle, avait-elle la moindre idée de la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir quand il l'avait vu avec l'Uchiha ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta t-il toujours en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

Il paraissait tellement affecté par sa colère que Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister. Et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard de chien battu, elle s'auto-maudit sur plusieurs générations, pour lui céder aussi facilement.

-Ok, très bien, j'oublie tout.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-J'accepte d'oublier à quel point tu as été un terrible ami durant ses dernières semaines et de continuer là où notre amitié c'était arrêtée.

-Vrai..vraiment ?

-Oui, parce que moi je suis une personne compatissante et que je suis une bien meilleure amie que toi, dit-elle en levant fièrement le menton, mais si tu me refais encore une seule fois un coup pareil tu peux être sure et certains que je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole !

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

Tenten lui fit un sourire en coin alors que Kiba étirait ses lèvres en un sourire resplendissant.

-Ne souris pas trop Monsieur Inuzuka, tu dois encore te rattraper pour ton mauvais comportement !

-Pas de souci ma belle, je ferai ce que tu veux.

Tenten fronça les sourcils au surnom "ma belle". Depuis quand l'appelait-il comme ça ? Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

-D'ailleurs je vais même me rattraper maintenant et t'inviter à quelque part , t'es libre quand ? Lui proposa avec un sourire en coin Kiba bien trop heureux de l'avoir pour lui tout seul maintenant.

-Tu rêves ou quoi ? Il n'est pas question que j'aille à quelque part avec toi !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que l'on s'était réconcilié.

-L'on vient à peine de se réconcilier mon cher, je t'ai peut-être pardonné ton attitude déplorable mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne te punis pas pour ton affront.

-Okay, marmonna l'Inuzuka,et jusqu'à quand mademoiselle Inoue ne pourra pas t-elle me concilier l'une de ses soirées.

-Jusqu'à ce que je l'ai décidé, et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue ce week-end, dit-elle en reprenant la marche.

Kiba lui ne bougea pas. Son cœur se mit sur arrêt.

-Tu..tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Tenten se tourna vers lui et le regarda très intriguée. Pourquoi prenait-il cet air anxieux tout d'un coup ? Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas . Il agissait vraiment étrangement ces jours-ci. Qu'a cela ne tiennent elle allait devoir faire sa petite enquête.

-Quoi, tu es étonné que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec moi ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

-Non absolument pas ! Je, hum, je voulais juste savoir c'est tout.

-Et bien pour ta gouverne je sors avec Hinata et la copine de Neji, c'est une soirée entre fille, et tu n'es pas invité.

Kiba soupira de soulagement. Une soirée entre fille lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait eu peur sur le coup d'avoir à faire à un nouveau rival. Il n'était pas sur et certain que cette fois ci il aurait réussi à maîtriser totalement sa jalousie. Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer en lui .

-Bon tu viens, on va finir par être en retard si tu t'arrêtes toute les cinq minutes, clama Tenten qui pressa le pas.

* * *

En entrant dans la classe, Tenten croisa le regard polaire de Sasuke qui était déjà à sa place, ses cours impeccablement installés sur sa table. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle avait vraiment horreur lorsqu'il la regardait de cette manière là. C'était insupportable. Parce que ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit restaient gravés dans sa tête et elle avait toute les peines du monde à les oublier. Pourquoi ne pensait-elle donc pas aux adorables prunelles opales de son tendre Neji ? Tenten alla s'asseoir à sa place . En fouillant dans ses affaires pour prendre ses cours, elle tomba sur son portable et repensa aux innombrable messages de Karin. Devait-elle l'ignorer ou lui faire face ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur . Bah, plus vite elle lui parlait, plus vite elle pourrait définitivement passer à autre chose, non ? Tenten appuya donc sur le dernier message que Karin lui avait envoyé et le lut d'une traite.

_**«Il faut qu'on parle. Peux-tu venir manger avec moi ce midi ? Je viendrai te chercher.»** _

Tenten fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier virtuel de son téléphone pour lui dire qu'elle viendrait. Alors qu'elle éteignait son portable et le rangeait dans un coin de son sac elle se rendit compte que Sasuke l'observait. Encore. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi la fixait-il de cette manière ? Il la regardait même beaucoup plus intensément que lorsqu'ils faisaient ce stupide contrat . Il avait fallu qu'elle le quitte pour qu'il se rende enfin compte de son existence ? Tenten soutint son regard sans ciller. Tant pis si elle allait avoir ses yeux noirs dans la tête toute la journée, elle ne serait pas la première à faillir. Et à son plus grand plus grand soulagement, Sasuke fut le premier à se détourner.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieur et serra entre ses doigts son stylos bleu. Putain. Pourquoi son coeur s'était mis à battre aussi vite quand elle avait soutenu son regard ? Pour une raison dont il ignorait la cause, il y avait quelque chose qu'il l'énervait. Il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait hors de lui et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était censé n'en avoir rien à foutre d'elle. Il ne devrait pas attarder son regard sur elle. Il ne devrait même pas penser à elle. Ni se souciait du fait que maintenant Inuzuka la suivait partout comme un petit toutou. D'ailleurs il n'avait vraiment pas supporter quand l'Inuzuka était entré dans la classe avec Tenten et surtout lorsqu'il lui avait fait un sourire triomphant. Comme un enfant qui venait subitement de récupérer un jouet qu'on lui avait volé.

Et puis pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête avec elle ? Tenten n'avait été qu'un pion dans sa vie. Une marionnette.

Elle n'était pas censée occuper nuits et jours ses pensées , bordel.

* * *

À l'heure du déjeuner Sasuke fut surpris de voir Tenten s'en aller et de nouveau s'auto-réprimanda sur le fait de prêter autant d'attention à l'Inoue. Il prit ses affaires et commença à se rendre vers la salle 303 lorsqu'Ino Yamanaka se posta soudainement devant lui, un rictus malsain plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux Yamanaka ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon cher Uchiha ! Clama Ino alors que Sasuke la bouscula pour aller vers le fond du couloir.

-Ouch, susura Ino, je vois que l'on est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Ino était vraiment la dernière personne dans ce bahut qu'il avait envie de voir. Il entra donc dans la salle 303 et tiqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait suivi.

-C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ?tu es tout seule maintenant, oh comme c'est triste. Elle ne te manque pas trop ?

Sasuke se contenta de lui lancer le regard le plus noir qui soit. Regard qui fut totalement inutile, car Ino, posa ses fesses rebondies sur la table sur laquelle Sasuke avait l'intention de mettre son bento.

-Merde Ino, t'as vraiment l'intention de m'emmerder aujourd'hui ? Grinça t-il agacé.

-Hey, je viens gentiment te tenir compagnie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Je me fiche complètement de ta compagnie ! Si tu pouvais aller lancer ton venin ailleurs !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel tout en croisant sa jambe droite sur celle de gauche. Relevant au passage un peu plus sa courte jupe. Ino remarqua sans un certain étonnement que ce geste ne sembla même pas troubler l'Uchiha. Ce mec n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre des filles. Enfin peut-être pas de toute, pensa la blonde.

-Tu sais, fit-elle en piochant dans le bento de Sasuke un concombre coupé en rondelle et en ignorant son regard meurtrier , j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais sans cœur et que rien ne pouvais t'atteindre...

Elle croqua le mini concombre et plongea ses yeux océans dans les onyx furieux de Sasuke.

-...mais, et cela m'étonne beaucoup, je me suis trompée sur ton compte.

Sentant que cette discussion aller encore l'énerver Sasuke ignora la blonde et essaya de manger sans prêter attention au parole de la Yamanaka.

-Tu t'es fait avoir à ton propre jeu, hein ? C'est d'un cliché, je m'attendais à des péripéties digne de ce nom moi, je dois bien admettre que je suis déçue , déclara Ino tout jouant avec ses cheveux.

-De quoi tu parles ? maugréa Sasuke.

Ino lui fit un sourire malicieux et tendit la main pour lui prendre de nouveau un crudité mais Sasuke enleva son bento avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une petite tomate cerise.

-Espèce de radin !

-De quoi tu parles ? Répéta Sasuke sans la quitter des yeux.

-Aurais-je enfin réussi à capter ton attention ? Dit-elle fièrement.

-Pourquoi me serais-je fait avoir à mon propre jeu ?

Ino haussa les épaules tout en inspectant les ongles parfaitement manucurés de sa main droite.

-Ben c'est plus qu'évident que c'est toi qui a perdu la partie.

-N'importe quoi, je ne me suis absolument pas fait avoir !

-Mais oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de se rendre compte qu'ils sont amoureux , dit Ino tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ! S'égosilla Sasuke en écarquillant ses prunelles.

Amoureux de qui ? De Tenten. Comme si cela pouvait être possible.

-Oh je t'en prie cesse de faire l'étonné, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu toi-même venir, tu as juste passé beaucoup trop de temps avec cette greluche.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tenten ! Cesse de dire des conneries !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais amoureux d'elle , j'ai dit "ils ", mais puisque tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu as un peu agis comme un amoureux transi ces jours-ci.

Elle se foutait de sa gueule. Elle se foutait littéralement de lui. Comment pouvait-elle dire de pareil absurdité ? Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle. Rien du tout.

-N'importe quoi !

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu l'as défendu à ma soirée ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas laissé comme convenu, hein ? Pourquoi c'est elle qui t'as quitté ?

-Tu...

-Je sais que toi tu ne l'aurais pas fait, parce que c'était le seul moyen de tenir tes groupies éloignées. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, mais je me doutais bien qu'elle allait finit un jour l'autre par voir à quel point tu peux être exécrable.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, grinça t-il.

-Oh allez admets-le au moins qu'elle te fait de l'effet ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Elle ne ressemble même pas à Sakura.

Sasuke serra ses doigts entre ses baguettes et se retint de les lui enfoncer dans les cuisses.

-Sakura est mauvaise mais Tenten est une bonne personne, tu es vraiment passé du tout au tout.

-Dégage de cette salle Yamanaka !

-Oh là là, mais c'est qu'il ne faut pas te prendre par les sentiments toi, minauda Ino tout en se se levant de la table.

Elle épousseta sa jupe et le fixa cette fois-ci sans aucune moquerie.

-Laisse tomber Uchiha , tu ne l'auras jamais, tu as encore choisi la mauvaise fille. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi, beaucoup trop pure et tu le sais très bien. Elle ne te choisira jamais.

-Je. Ne .Suis. Pas . Amoureux . D'elle, articula t-il d'un ton particulièrement acide.

-Très bien, faisons comme si tu ne l'étais pas, minauda Ino , mais cela ne changera pas le fait que je prendrais mon pied à te voir te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin pendant qu'elle sera terriblement heureuse sans toi .

-Va te faire foutre ! Grinça Sasuke alors que sur un dernier éclat de rire Ino sortait de la salle 303.

Bordel, même lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas chanter elle arrivait quand même à le faire chier. C'était quoi son délire ?

Tenten ne représentait rien pour lui ! Absolument rien. Certes elle occupait un peu trop ses pensées ses jours ci, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait terriblement énervé. Il n'y avait pas de l'amour là-dedans.

Il était un Uchiha après tout et un Uchiha ne tombait pas amoureux. Non c'était les filles qui tombaient amoureuses de lui, lui offraient leur cœur, pas lui. Lui son cœur, il ne l'offrira jamais à personne .

* * *

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une voiture , fit Tenten en s'approchant de Karin qui l'attendait adossé à sa 308.

-Hé ben maintenant tu le sais ma belle, dit Karin en prenant Tenten dans ses bras. Comment tu te sens ?

L'Inoue ouvrit imperceptiblement ses prunelles et hésita à poser ses mains contre le dos de Karin.

-Je vais bien.

-Ne me mens pas, je sais que Sasuke peut-être un véritable connard quand il veut ! Clama Karin en se séparant de Tenten.

-Je...

-Mais on en reparlera plus tard tu veux, t'as pause dure combien de temps ?

-Euh une heure et demie.

-Oh cool on a le temps de discuter alors, tu veux que je t'amène manger où ? Demanda la rousse tout en entrant dans sa voiture.

-A vrai dire, j'ai déjà mon bento avec moi, fit Tenten en prenant place sur le siège de devant.

-Ok, donc j'irai prendre un truc à emporter chez Ichiraku et on ira manger au parc.

Tenten se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle savait que la discussion allait tourner autour de Sasuke et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête. Mais Karin semblait être de son coté. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un après tout.

* * *

-Alors, qu'est-ce que cet idiot t'as dit pour que tu décides de tout arrêter ? Demanda Karin tout en touillant ses baguettes dans un bol de ramen encore chaud.

Elles s"étaient installées sous l'ombre d'un arbre, dans le parc de la ville de Konoha. Tenten avait son bento posé sur ses genoux et reposa la boulette de riz qu'elle avait entre ses baguettes. Parler de l'Uchiha lui coupait définitivement l'appétit.

-Il a été comme d'habitude, horriblement cruel, et je n'ai pas pu supporter de nouveau son attitude.

Karin coula vers elle un regard compatissant.

-J'ai vraiment fait preuve de patience avec lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi patiente de ma vie. Je pensais que peut-être il finirait par changer d'attitude et me considérerait un peu plus comme une humaine que comme un objet qu'il pourrait utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu maladroit avec les relations social, fit Karin.

-Maladroit ? Il n'est pas maladroit, il est arrogant, hautain et je pourrais encore lister plein d'autre défaut mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire !

-Oui c'est vrai...

-Et je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais pour être ami avec lui ? Parce que je trouve que tu es vraiment sympas , tu ne lui ressembles tellement pas !

-Oh tu sais j'ai moi aussi mes moments garces je te rassure, je ne suis pas aussi parfaite et sympas que j'en ai l'air.

-Tu l'es avec moi, en tout cas.

-C'est parce que toi je t'aime bien, d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas été hétéro, je t'assure que j'aurai même tenter une approche.

Tenten tourna vivement sa tête vers elle.

-Qu..quoi ? tu..tu..tu..es...

-Ouais je suis lesbienne, tu peux le dire tu sais, ce n'est pas un gros mot !

-Mais je croyais que...enfin je veux dire...oh.

Karin la trouva absolument adorable en la voyant rougir et perdre ses moyens. Sasuke aurait vraiment dû faire plus attention à ses actes et à ses paroles. N'importe qui pouvait la lui voler maintenant.

-Enfin bref, reprit Karin, même si Sasuke a pu te blesser Tenten il ne faut pas que tu en tiennes comptes.

-Que je n'en tienne pas compte ? Tu veux vraiment que j'oublie tout ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que j'oublie qu'il m'a traité d'idiote, de mocheté et du fait que personne ne voudra jamais de moi ? Je suis censée lui pardonner ?

Karin se mordit la lèvre inférieur. En effet l'Uchiha y était allé un peu fort avec elle. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir recoller les morceaux maintenant ?

-En effet, c'est vrai que parfois il peut se comporter comme un parfait connard.

-Parfois ?

-Très souvent, corrigea Karin, mais tu sais Sasuke n'est pas que ça et je ne pense pas qu'il a vraiment pensé tout ce qu'il a dit.

-Et comment le saurais-tu, tu n'es pas dans sa tête à ce que je sache ?

-Parce que je le connais depuis très longtemps et que certains geste qu'il a eu envers toi m'ont vraiment étonné.

Tenten fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où Karin voulait en venir.

-Écoutes, je ne voulais vraiment pas te le dire, parce que je pensais que je n'aurai pas à le faire, mais puisque tu sembles vraiment lui en vouloir, sache que Sasuke peut parfois penser aux autres avant lui...enfin pas vraiment aux autres mais plutôt à toi.

-Quoi ?

-Oui je sais , moi aussi ça m'a étonné dans tout les sens du terme.

-Explique toi.

Karin posa son bol sur l'herbe tendre et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je crois que Sasuke n'a pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi lorsqu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner à la soirée d'Ino. Il, hum, il ne t'a pas dit que pour y aller, pour qu'Ino nous , enfin vous, laisse entrer chez elle, il devait la laisser t'humilier devant tout le monde.

Tenten laissa tomber ses baguettes et avala de travers sa salive.

-Par..pardon ?

-C'était le prix pour y entrer. Ino devait t'humilier, te faire vivre un enfer . Je te jure que je n''étais pas au courant, sinon je ne l'aurai jamais laissé t'emmener. Enfin bref, il avait l'intention de le faire mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Il ne l'a pas laissé faire, et même si cela l'empêchait d'avoir des informations sur Ino, il ne l'a pas laissé t'humilier. En quelque sorte il t'a un peu sauvé.

Karin se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte que Tenten ne la regardait plus mais fixait ses chaussures.

-Tu vois il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

-...

-Tenten ?

-Ramène moi au lycée, je vais être en retard, dit d'une voix atone Tenten en se levant.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, alors que tout les élèves sortaient fatigués de la classe , Kiba se posta devant le bureau de Tenten.

-Pars sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-elle d'une voix froide avant qu'il ne lui propose quoique se soit.

-Mais je croyais qu'on rentrait ensemble.

-Kiba j'ai dit que j'ai quelque chose à faire, alors fiche moi la paix ! Clama furieusement Tenten.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant le regard incrédule de son ami. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui parler sur ce ton, il ne lui avait rien fait après tout, mais l'immense colère qu'elle contenait depuis son retour du déjeuner pesait bien trop lourdement sur ses épaules.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air aussi désagréable, pars devant je te rejoindrais, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Kiba n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'hocher vaguement de la tête et de sortir de la salle. Tenten quand à elle, avança vers Sasuke qui rangeait méticuleusement ses affaires.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

L'Uchiha leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait avec une rage froide.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ni même m'approcher.

-Il faut qu'on parle, maintenant ! Dit-elle férocement.

Sasuke soupira et sans trop savoir pourquoi dit :

-Très bien parlons.

-Pas ici, dit elle tout en l'intimant de la suivre.

Sasuke soupira et se demanda vraiment pourquoi il faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. C'est vrai après tout, il pouvait très bien l'ignorer et aller voir ailleurs. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle 303. Et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent tout les deux, Tenten laissa son sac tomber par terre et se retourna brutalement vers lui.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Cracha t-elle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile.

-Sois plus explicite Inoue, je ne comprends rien.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareil ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi monstrueux ?

-Écoutes si tu m'as demandé de venir ici, juste pour m'insulter tu...

-TU AVAIS L' INTENTION DE LA LAISSER M' HUMILIER ! hurla t-elle se souciant peu du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement seul dans le lycée et que quiconque passant à coté de leur salle pouvait les entendre.

La mâchoire de Sasuke se crispa.

-Tu avais l'intention de laisser Ino me faire vivre un enfer ! Poursuivie t-elle .

Sasuke qui jusqu'à là avait gardé son habituel air ennuyé, écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ? Elle n'était pas censé être au courant.

-Karin, souffla Sasuke.

-Oui en effet Karin ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle peut te supporter !

-Inoue...

-La ferme Uchiha ! La ferme !

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieuse. Elle semblait tellement furieuse que ses épaules tremblaient, son souffle peinait à sortir de sa gorge, ses yeux étaient exorbités.

-Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, tu m'as emmené chez Yamanaka et tu savais parfaitement qu'elle allait me faire souffrir, tu étais prêt à la laisser me détruire pour tes propres besoins personnelles !

Sasuke soutint son regard et essaya de reprendre un air détaché.

-Je...

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Espèce de monstre !

Il serra la mâchoire et la regarda méchamment. Mais d'où prenait-elle le droit de l'insulter comme ça ?

-Ecoute Inoue, je comprends que tu sois énervé ok, mais je ne l'ai pas fait au final, alors cesse de me traiter de monstre !

-Oh et je suis censée te remercier parce que tu as eu au dernier moment une once de culpabilité ? Je suis censée t'être reconnaissante parce que tu as choisi de ne pas la laisser au final m'humilier ? Je suis censée voir qu'il y a du bon en toi ?

-Mais pourquoi tu cherches la petite bête bordel, je ne l'ai pas fait au final, c'est ce qui compte non ? Dit-il lui aussi furieusement.

Merde. Elle ne pouvait pas être contente pour une fois. A cause d'elle il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas pu se venger d'Ino, pourquoi ne se contentait-elle pas de lui dire merci au lieu de lui reprocher encore et encore à quel point il était inhumain ?

Tenten, quand à elle, le dévisageait profondément dégouttée. Il n'avait même pas idée à quel point il l'a répugné.

-Arrête de prendre tout ça à la légère, parce que ça ne l'est pas ! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu allais me faire subir ? De ce que j'allais vivre ! Tu savais que c'était déjà une épreuve pour moi d'aller chez elle ! Tu étais prêt à la laisser me détruire psychologiquement juste pour tes besoins personnelles. Tout le monde te traite de Coeur-de-glace, mais tu ne mérites même pas ce surnom parce que tu n'as pas de cœur ! Tu n'en as pas !

Sasuke serra ses poings.

-Quel dommage en effet, crois-moi je m'en sors très bien sans. Tu vois, j'en suis même fier !

-Oh oui je crois que tu peux être fier de toi pour une chose, grinça t-elle, tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'est la haine. Parce que je te hais Sasuke Uchiha , je te hais comme je n'ai jamais hais personne de ma vie !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit car il réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne le détestait pas, non c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça. Elle le haissait. Tenten le haissait.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis tellement contente d'en avoir finit avec toi. De plus avoir à faire ce stupide contrat avec toi.

Elle s'approcha de quelque pas, le regarda furieusement.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier, et tu sais quoi, tu as peut-être raison. C'est vrai, peut-être que je suis laide, bête et naïve mais au moins moi je ne suis pas seule ! J'ai des personnes qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis ! Parce que je suis laide, bête et naïve ! Toi par contre, toute ses filles qui "t'aiment " ne savent pas ce que tu es vraiment et je suis vraiment désolée pour elles. Et je suis encore plus désolé pour toi, parce que je suis presque sure que tu ne trouveras personne pour t'aimer, pour aimer celui que tu es vraiment. Un monstre. Et si par hasard, un jour, une fille sur cette terre arrive, puisse voir qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui veuille la peine d'être sauvé en toi , ou qui par je ne sais quel miracle finisse par t'aimer pour ce que tu es, fais moi signe je serai heureuse de la sauver de toi avant que tu ne finisses par la détruire.

Sasuke essaya de garder une expression faciale la plus neutre possible.

-C'est bon t'as fini ?

-Non, reste loin de moi, tu m'entends !

-Tu n'as même pas à me le dire deux fois, grinça t-il.

Tenten lui lança un dernier regard écœuré avant de ramasser son sac et de sortir en claquant la porte de la salle 303.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste tellement._

Et alors ? Ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il expira longuement. Tout allait bien, qu'elle le haïsse, il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

_Je te hais Sasuke Uchiha_

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Il devait arrêter de se passer toute les paroles de Tenten en boucle dans sa tête. Merde , depuis quand l'obsédait-elle autant ? Il abattit son poing rageusement sur la table qui trembla sous le coup de l'impacte.

Pourquoi cela le blessait-il autant ?

* * *

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Tenten, se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée et porta une main à son estomac qui était noué. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux la piquèrent . Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareil ?

Comment avait-elle pu côtoyer un monstre comme lui ? Quel chose horrible aurait-il pu encore lui faire si elle avait continué ce contrat avec lui ?

Elle se retint de sangloter. Elle ne devait pas pleurer pour lui. Elle ne gâcherait pas ses larmes pour lui. Elle avait peut-être déjà pleuré pour lui, mais cela n'arrivera plus.

Plus jamais.

* * *

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tu lui as dit , l'interrompit sèchement Sasuke, pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée lui dire ça !

Sans attendre qu'elle l'invite à entrer, Sasuke s'immisça dans l'appartement de Karin et la pointa du doigt.

-Pourquoi tu es allée te mêler de ça ?

-J'ai essayé de tout arranger , je croyais qu'elle changerait d'avis sur toi.

-Ah oui, et ben la prochaine fois ferme ta gueule !

Karin grimaça et serra les poings.

-Hé ho, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, ok ? Je ne suis pas tes groupies, je suis ton amie et pratiquement la seule, alors fais gaffe !

Sasuke se passa une main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

-Sasuke je suis désolée si cela n'a pas marché , je voulais vraiment que...

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu viennes toujours te mêler de ma vie ? Je n'avais pas besoin que tu ailles lui dire ça !

-Je pensais que cela t'aiderai...

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide bordel ! Cette petite pimbêche m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'étais un monstre !

Karin l'observa curieusement vers les cents pas dans son salon.

-Elle m'a traité de monstre alors que je lui ai sauvé la vie ! J'aurai très bien pu laisser cette garce de Yamanaka la détruire, mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je ne l'ai pas fait !

Il s'arrêta subitement de marcher et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Putain je vois même pas pourquoi je me prends autant la tête pour ça ! Pour elle !

Karin écarquilla ses prunelles avant de lui faire un demie-sourire.

-C'est parce que tu tiens à elle.

Sasuke tourna vivement sa tête vers elle et la dévisagea estomaqué.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ? S'écria t-il furieusement ,je ne tiens pas à elle !Elle n'en vaut tellement pas la peine ! Elle peut très bien me détester j'en ai rien à foutre !

Karin croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens vers moi comme un désespéré pour me parler d'elle ?Admets le Sasuke, tu tiens à elle !

-Je n'ai rien à admettre parce que tu ne fais que de raconter des conneries !

-Ceux ne sont pas des conneries, abrutis, c'est la vérité ! Tu la veux mais tu es bien trop fier pour l'admettre ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi cela te prends autant la tête, c'est parce que tu sais que maintenant elle ne voudra jamais de toi !

Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres pour tenter de se justifier mais les referma lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'arrivait pas à la contredire. Karin fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke s'asseoir sur le canapé et se prendre le visage entre les mains.

-Sasuke est-ce que ça va ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, abattu, autant affecté. Sasuke délaissa son visage des mains et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Elle me déteste, murmura t-il.

Et cela n'aurait pas dû le préoccuper ou le contrarier. Ou lui faire mal. Putain, ça faisait tellement mal.

-Elle me déteste , répéta t-il.

Karin s'approcha lentement et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il ne la regardait, il fixait la petite table basse, mais la rousse savait très bien qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas pour toujours, tu sais, elle est énervée et elle a dit les premières choses qui lui sont passés par la tête.

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non Karin, elle me hait .

-Sasuke...

-Elle me hait et c'est entièrement de ma faute.


End file.
